


【柚天】不若殊途

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 76,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *圈地自萌，不上升真人，谁上升谁全家原地爆炸*不正经的刑警文，私设众多，不要和我计较那些细节*一组组长高冷柚X二组群宠睿智天*师兄弟设定，不喜误入*甜虐都有，99章，旧文补档，补档时间不定，随机掉落。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
B市，位于国家北部的一个四季分明的城市，春季繁花如簇，夏季雷雨盘杂，秋季落叶满街，冬季白雪纷纷。  
金博洋就出生在这样的一个城市里，却因为自己的身份问题，而不常于这个城市居住。  
外出求学的经历让他常飘摇于国内外，如今20岁，他选择了在自己出生的城市里，做一名小刑警。  
做这一步选择，说是没有那个人的影响，谁都不会信，只是他自己不承认罢了。  
毕竟是在加拿大留过学受过特训的人，即便是刚刚进入刑警队伍也没有怎样不适应节奏。更何况，和谐社会，能移交到刑警的特大案件也并没那么多。  
在刑警二组的日子也算是如鱼得水，组里的老铁们对他的照顾也很多，组长金杨就像个老妈子一样圈着他这一只小鸡仔。更何况他生的白白嫩嫩，笑起来的虎牙足够虏获组里一众姐姐们的芳心，刚来不久就晋级为团宠的行列，组里的外交也交给了这个可爱的小弟弟，以至于他们组与其他部门混的也更为亲近。  
除了一组。  
一组一直都是传说一般的存在，不仅是工作能力，人物组成也是优秀的不行。  
有着一年前来到一组就直接被任命为副组长的羽生结弦。日本人，毕业于早稻田大学，在加拿大特训后，为了追查某国际案件的线索被特批空降到B市的刑警队，在协助破获一起大案后，原组长织田信成升职调离原岗位，大半年之间就由他暂时担任一组组长这一职务。  
而一组组员也各个都是精英，国际组成也十分复杂。  
拥有中国血统的乌兹别克斯坦人戈米沙，西班牙的精英费尔南德斯，和羽生结弦同属日本国籍的宇野昌磨，还有美籍华裔的陈巍与周知方。  
不同于二组的和谐与温馨，一组内的气氛十分压抑，即便是有交际花之称的戈米沙，有时也带动不了工作时候的一组氛围。  
毕竟羽生结弦工作时认真内敛的表情，如一把出鞘的三尺青锋。米沙虽然拥有中国血统，汉语说的也是十分不错，但是他还是无法理解这来自于二组的老铁们，对羽生的这种评价，究竟是一种什么样的具体表象，他只是觉得，冷、硬、很有杀气。  
米沙不管是嘴上还是心上都是很服气羽生结弦的，不仅是他对案件的分析推理能力，还有他的整体素质与担当，更多的是他以身作则的态度。  
论严苛，他若是敢称第二，没人敢称第一。  
好就好在，羽生结弦对自己的严苛程度比对待他们要深重的多，米沙也不清楚，这个明明要比自己年龄还要小的组长，怎么能给自己加上那么多的砝码，竟然还累不垮。  
大半年以来，经一组调查结案的案子，从数量和质量上都比之前有了明显的提高，只不过，他们还没摸清组长羽生结弦的性子。  
也是，每天工作时就像一台制冷机一样的人，没有谁想要靠近去了解吧，就算是不嫌冷，还嫌冰的慌。  
听说他和费尔南德兹还是师兄弟来着？怎么差距这么大？  
米沙不禁腹诽着。  
一个骚包到浪漫主义为上的西班牙人，一个内敛含蓄固守着民族本性的日本人，就算是一对同门师兄弟，还能指望他们撞出什么火花？  
更何况，两个人的交流还真是不多。  
不知道是羽生结弦的冷气太甚，还是费尔南德兹不愿意撩这个无趣的师弟，总觉得费尔南德兹在躲着羽生结弦，除非必要的工作接触，否则他都不想接近自己这个亲师弟。  
这样米沙很好奇，也很费解。  
但自从前一段时间二组新进了一个小白奶团子金博洋，米沙的心思就不在羽生结弦是身上转了，毕竟小可爱人人都想揉一把，谁还有心情去八卦一个冰块呢。  
不过话说回来，最近的羽生结弦气压仿佛也没有当初那么低了，和一组的人偶尔也能开个玩笑了，这让他们组员不禁感慨着，究竟B市是刮了什么邪风，怎么让这尊大神转了性子。不过这性子转的大家都有点难受，还是让他老老实实地做冰块吧。  
“诶，天总，你这来了有一个月了，队里的人都认全了么？”米沙在茶水间拉着二组的金博洋聊着。  
刚来一个月的奶团子就被一组这个交际花划为老铁的范围，知道金博洋小名叫做天天，也知道这孩子内心住了个霸气总裁，所以便顺着他叫起了天总，更深地加固了自己与这个奶团子的阶级友谊。  
“差不多了，除了其他辅助部门的人太多，没见过之外，基本上都认得差不多了。”金博洋开心地说着，露出了自己可爱的小虎牙。  
认人的本领金博洋从来都不觉得自己会输，他天生对人脸的记忆与识别度就高于旁人，加上有刻意训练过这一部分能力，凡是被他见过一面的人，他都能回忆起在那里见过。当然，排除逛街时候的放空状态，只要他留意，他都回忆的起眼前的那张脸的轮廓。他的这一能力在两周前发挥过极大的用途，以至于一组的人在上次接触之后，有时间的时候都愿意过来撩一下这个新来的小孩，当然，以米沙和费尔南德兹最甚。  
“那天总，以你阅人无数的眼睛来看，我们组长……”米沙环顾了一下四周，生怕被人偷听了去。“我们组长，是个什么样的人？”  
不能怪他八卦，自从金博洋进了组之后，他愈发地觉得自己的组长有些奇奇怪怪的。  
“你说羽生结弦？不熟！”金博洋听到米沙提起了羽生结弦，笑容僵着，和之前发自内心的笑完全不一样，这种皮笑肉不笑的表情他米沙见得多了。你这一脸不情愿是不熟的样子么？这分明是有什么深仇大恨吧？  
“你不用和我打哑谜，你们两个都是加拿大特训出来的，就连我们组那只‘老孔雀’。”米沙伸出脖子，用下巴指指门外路过的费尔南德兹，“他也在加拿大特训过，论辈分还是羽生的师兄，你们怎么能不认识呢？”  
金博洋听着米沙这么形容羽生的师兄，一时没忍住，噗的一声笑了出来。  
也确实很贴切，羽生就是一只到处开屏的“花孔雀”，经常惹出一身扫不掉的桃花不说，还为了躲清静跑来了B市。他师兄更是一只到处开屏撩人的“老孔雀”，独有的外国人的浪漫让他撩起女孩子来是十分地得心应手，但好就好在，人家费尔南德兹撩完能甩的一干二净，可是羽生结弦不行。  
想起一组那个传说中的冰块，自己就恨不得咬紧后槽牙。  
“就是不熟啊，虽然都在加拿大，可是我在多伦多啊，谁知道你们的组长在哪。再说了，他都出来工作多久了，我可是近一年才去特训的，就算是碰巧在同一个地方，那也是他走了我才去的，又没遇到过。”金博洋白眼一翻，显然不愿意提起这件事。  
“嗯……这……也对。”米沙懊恼地挠挠头，他还真不知道羽生到底在那里特训过，这不仅是作为刑警资料的一项保密项，还属于个人私事，他更没有办法知道了。  
金博洋赌的就是米沙不知道羽生的训练地，而且将自己特训的时间推后了一年，这就正好给米沙造成了不可能见过的错觉，毕竟羽生已经进组一年多了。  
哼！谁要和羽生结弦见过！谁要和他有关系！  
“诶呀，米沙你来找我就不能有点好玩的事么？你们那个冷冰冰的组长有什么好聊的啊，再怎么说他都是一组的组长，我这个二组的小组员搭不上，搭不上的。”金博洋撇撇嘴，摆了摆手。  
“你可真别说，你这是来的时间短，一组和二组有时也是联合办案的，特别是那种一组忙不过来，二组还有空的时候，或者是本地的大案，都是一组和二组配合的，要不我们一组这样的性格，怎么能和你们二组这么融洽。”米沙冲着金博洋挤挤眼睛。  
“……融？融洽？”看着一组压抑的氛围与每个人凝重的脸色，米沙，你怕不是对融洽有什么误解。  
你们一组都这样了，还怎么和我们二组融洽？别把这压抑的氛围传染给我们，我还是祖国的花朵，需要雨露和阳光，你们一组天天乌云密布的，严重影响我健康成长！  
金博洋内心小剧场在不断地咆哮着，表面上还是笑嘻嘻。一组好，都是队里的精英，一组棒，破案能力都超强。眼睛笑成一条线的金博洋准备送走这一尊大神，去忙自己手头上的事。  
“诶？米沙，你不是说你们一组之前接了个小案子么，怎么这会你这么闲，刚刚文静姐叫我去复印一下卷宗，我先去了啊，等会有空聊。”没等米沙接话，金博洋就像是开了马达一样，飞快地离开了茶水间，给米沙留下了一截后脑勺上的呆毛，愣愣地，跑了。  
米沙痛心不已。  
好好的孩子啊，一提起一组的事人都吓跑了，这可让他以后怎么出来逗人玩。  
一组哟，造孽哟。  
米沙踮起脚看着紧闭的一组组长的办公室大门，内心无奈地叹着气。

——tbc——


	2. （二）

（二）  
下班后的自由可支配时间对于他们刑警这类人来说，实在是太少了。难得不用盯梢，不用分析案情，也不用出现场，金博洋很惬意的坐上了地铁，准备绕到附近的超市买些生活必需品，然后回到自己租住的公寓里做上一顿晚餐。  
虽然他平时很喜欢泡面，特别是海鲜口味的。但是在加拿大两年的特训时间里，他的饮食被控制的很严格，为了达标体能，他改掉了很多坏习惯，刚刚进入特训期时，偶尔夜里偷偷吃一份泡面还要分给另外一个没良心的人，两人挤在一个泡面桶前，被热气氤氲的有些湿润的双眼对视着，那雾气朦胧中的面容，曾在无数个午夜梦回时出现在他眼前。  
可是两年，足以让人改变一些坏习惯，养成一些好习惯。比如，几乎不再吃泡面，比如，不管多累，都要吃上一顿正常的饭菜；再比如，不再占用白天的任何时间去回忆一个再也不相关的人。当然，梦里他是控制不了自己的思维的，至少在他醒后，回忆梦里的那个人所用的时间越来越短。  
从超市里提着袋子走出来，穿过小区就到了自己租的房子。金博洋虽然是土生土长的B市人，但是父母常年在外经商，能在家的时间少之又少，另外自己又在外飘了这么多年，早就很少会回到自己家里的老房子。他虽然回来工作，但也不习惯自己一个人开车来回奔波半个城市，更何况是在这种路上就要堵一两个小时的地方。家里老房子的面积大，距离远，他自己也不愿意睡在那个空落落的地方，太过空旷的房子，会让自己整颗心都无处安放，即便是属于自己的家。  
如今租的一室一厅虽然面积小点，但好在位置方便，来回上下班都有地铁，周围商场超市应有尽有，自己一个人在这种小房子里，安全感与归属感都十分强烈。  
房子，不过是个房子，没有家人，房子的大小都没有意义。  
他睡觉又能占了多大的地方呢？  
金博洋牵起了嘴角，缓缓地向家里走着，意外地，在小区门前，他看到了一个并不想见到的人。  
很显而易见，在等他的人。  
“我在这里等你很久了，博洋。”标准的普通话里隐隐约约地带着东北的口音，这是他教他的。  
“哦，那让你久等了，羽生组长，是有什么工作上的事么？”金博洋停住脚步，大有我只想和你谈公事，没有公事你就快点走的感觉。  
“没有工作上的事就不能来找博洋了么？你回来一个月了，可是还没有和我好好说过话，你就这样不想见到我么？我的……师弟。”羽生结弦翘着唇角，特意地拉长了称呼的内容。  
听到金博洋耳中，心底却是一跳，当他听到了师弟两个字的时候，松了一口气，果然还是师弟。  
“我不觉得和羽生师兄有什么事情需要聊，如果师兄觉得有什么想和我聊的，等改天我会去师兄那里拜访，到时候会让师兄把这一年多想叙的旧都叙出来的。”金博洋面不改色地微笑着。  
“博洋也说我们师兄弟一年多没见了，我觉得今天天气不错，择日不如撞日，不知道博洋能不能和我在今天就把这一年的旧给叙了呢。”羽生结弦眯着双眼，狐狸一般狡黠的笑容挂在脸上。  
真应该把现在这张脸拍下来，然后群发给一组组员，让他们看看，自己的组长是怎么把自己高冷的人设丢掉的，现在笑得一脸狐狸样的人是谁？你们见过么？  
“不能，羽生师兄如果今天很闲就回家早点休息，B市需要你，一组需要你，你有时间就应该放松放松自己，而不是像个石头一样戳在别人家门口，这样耽误时间和一组那个严厉守时且高冷的组长人设不符。”金博洋木这脸，干巴巴地拒绝着。  
“可是我并不觉得有什么不符的，我来找博洋叙旧，应该不会有人说什么的，毕竟我们认识了这么多年，而且曾经还是最亲密的……”  
“够了！”金博洋打断羽生结弦下面想要继续说的话，瞬间出口而来的火气就连金博洋自己都没有预料到。   
明明已经过去这么久了，为什么自己还会发这样大的火？明明……  
“羽生结弦，我特别不想看到你，不管是之前的一年，还是以后的时间，我是回到了B市，也进了组，但并不代表我就会一定与你见面，我一年前离开的时候就说的很清楚，我不想再和你有任何交集，即便我们是师兄弟，但也仅止于所谓的师兄弟，我不觉得有什么话需要和你叙旧，也不想知道你过去这一年间发生过什么，我现在的生活状态很好，和你无关，也不可能和你有关，所以请你以后别来找我，我不想浪费时间在无关的人的身上。”金博洋双目通红，激动的就像一只刚刚成年的小豹子一样，呲着利齿，有着对即将扑过来的敌人一击毙命的锐气。  
羽生结弦看着眼前的小孩，微不可查地叹了一口气，唤到。  
“天天……”  
这一声远如天外传来的喟叹式的呼唤，戳到了金博洋心底最黑暗的那个角落，那里封存着曾经的过往与甜蜜。  
羽生结弦，你怎么还能用这种语气叫我，你怎么还敢用这种语气叫我。  
金博洋狠狠地转过身，用尽了全部的力气压制住自己内心喷薄翻涌的情绪，哑着声音说道。  
“羽生结弦，我不欠你的，你不用这样喊我，以后也不要来找我，我不想见到你。”说完，他绕过背后的人，走入了小区，步履细碎且急促，好似在躲避身后的猛兽一般。  
失败了呢。  
羽生结弦望着那个消失在楼角暗影处僵硬的身影，深深地叹了一口气。  
可是又能有什么办法，错的到底是自己，是自己的家族，他除了用未来的时光来尽力挽回，尽力补偿，他又能做些什么呢？  
他没有能力挽回错失的时光，也没有办法立刻解开两个人之间的误会，更不能立刻抚平他心底的伤疤。  
到底还是他没用啊。  
在小区门前微微低头站着的挺拔男人，清亮的双眸藏在低垂的发间，没有人能看清他表情，也没人看得到他眼底的肃杀与深沉。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

（三）

一年半前。

羽生结弦特训结束期间接到了考核任务，考核地点是俄罗斯。

接到任务的羽生结弦简单地收拾了一些必要的物品，便跳上了前往俄罗斯的车，只是他没想到自己刚确定关系没多久的小恋人师弟，也背着自己的教练偷偷地跟着他跑到了俄罗斯。

下了车的羽生结弦才发现身后跟着的小奶团子，这个时候赶人回去已经不现实了，没办法，只能细细叮嘱这个不听话的小孩老老实实地跟在自己身边。

好在双方的身手都还好，自保应该不成问题。

羽生结弦这次接到的任务是将俄罗斯的一位女刑警梅德韦杰娃带回特训基地。俄罗斯的黑帮争斗在他们到达的时候已经到了一个白热化的阶段，金博洋凭借自己对人脸的记忆力与观察，在人群中发现了他们需要带回来的目标。

在真枪实弹中穿梭，这是作为他们这个身份必须要经历的事情，可是金博洋的内心仿佛想要唾弃死自己。

如果是为了保护羽生结弦而吃了一颗枪子，那他一定无怨无悔，可是他却为了保护梅德韦杰娃而在肩膀上吃了敌人一记冷箭，这让金博洋十分地跳脚。

这都什么年代了！这种冷兵器怎么还有人在用，更何况还用的神不知鬼不觉。当他听到破空而来的声音时，只来得及用身体挡住娇小的梅德韦杰娃，小巧地带着边钩的利箭直直地射入他的肩膀，一瞬间的麻木勾住了他肩膀上的肌理组织，好在，那只是一只普通勾箭，上面没涂上面乱七八糟的东西，否则自己一命呜呼在这，岂不是委屈。

一边腹诽着的金博洋顾不得肩膀上的伤，拉起摔倒在地的人，迅速地向一旁躲去。

而羽生，则在梅德韦杰娃的拜托下，偷偷潜到乱战的人群里带走她的母亲。

只是突如其来的爆炸打断了所有人的动作，刚刚拉到梅娃母亲的羽生结弦还未将人带离战圈，就被炸弹的余威波及。

梅娃的母亲扑在了羽生的身前，爆炸并没有让羽生受到什么伤害，只是当他将人带到梅娃面前时，才发现这位俄罗斯妇人已经奄奄一息了。

爆炸震碎了她的内脏，翻飞的流弹击中了这个本已经回天乏术的人。

不过不愧是在黑帮战火中浴血而生的人，她凭着自己的意志力硬是抓着羽生讨要为他挡住那一颗炸弹的人情，更撑到了羽生点头同意照顾她的女儿之后，才满意地松开了手，在梅德韦杰娃撕心裂肺的哭喊中缓缓地闭上了双眼。

在梅德韦杰娃处理母亲尸体的那段时间里，羽生结弦皱着眉低气压地为金博洋处理肩上的伤。

利箭带有倒刺，进去容易，想要自行拔出来是十分艰难的。

金博洋咬着自己的衣袖，让羽生生生地将箭尖剜了出来，那一瞬间他觉得还不如给个枪子让他痛快一点。

但是话到了嘴边却没有敢说出来，因为他看见了羽生的脸色，和那波澜不惊的瞳孔里无法藏匿的自责与心疼。

“唉……我没事，就是一块肉嘛，回头就长好了，哪个男子汉的身上还没留几个勋章啊。”金博洋强撑起自己的精神，对着眼前担忧的人扯了一个苍白的笑脸。

“可是天天会疼，我的心里也会疼。”羽生望近面前小孩的眼里，那些心疼与难过如潮水翻涌着。

“不疼，真没那么疼，一块疤换你任务顺利结束，我觉得值，再说，我是个男的，危险关头怎么能不保护女孩子呢。你也不用自责，这次是我自己跑来的，你要是生气，那大不了你打我一顿。”金博洋仗着自己是个伤患，也仗着羽生真不会下手打他，他才敢说这个话。

“你……真是……”羽生被他的强词夺理给打败了，这么可爱的小孩子，为自己付出这么多的小孩子，他怎么舍得打？他现在恨不得打自己一顿。

如果是我带给你的痛苦，那么我愿痛苦十倍来用以偿还，因为我喜欢的是你，不是别人。

只是，这些话，这些时候，他怎么说得出口？

带着梅娃和受伤的金博洋回特训基地复命的时候，已经是第二天。

这一次虽然有金博洋的帮忙，但基地也没有过多苛责，只当是羽生结弦顺利地完成了特训任务，可以选择离开特训基地了。而梅娃作为新晋的特训人员，留下来变成了羽生结弦和金博洋名义上的师妹。

当然，这是他们两个都十分拒绝的。

羽生结弦是个聪明人，他看的出梅娃望向他的时候眼中迸发出来倾慕之意，当然，金博洋也看的出。

所以他不止一次地在背后唾弃自己，当初用自己身上的一块肉救来了一个名为师妹的情敌不说，还给自己添了那么多的堵，真是，亏大了。

回到基地养伤的金博洋几乎是昏睡了一整天，而羽生在他床边寸步不离地守了一天，任谁都无法将他从金博洋的床边拖走。

初来乍到的梅娃看到眼前这一幕，心底的滋味很难以言说。

这么优秀且俊朗的男人，竟然喜欢另外一个男人。

虽然这个男人的皮肤比她还要白嫩，身手比自己要好很多，还能和羽生师兄一起出任务，为了救自己还受了伤，但是他不喜欢他们两个人在一起，明明，她是喜欢羽生的，怎么能允许一个男人霸占着她所爱的呢。

在金博洋浑浑噩噩养伤的那两天，他看到自己新晋的梅娃师妹站在自己的床边，对着一脸冰霜的羽生说着什么，只不过失血太多的他脑子里像是装了几十只蜜蜂，嗡嗡嗡地让他无暇顾及那人说了些什么。

不过他在昏睡间脑补着，不外乎是她母亲托羽生照顾她，他不能弃她而去，看她眼中闪烁着名为喜爱的光芒，对羽生说着什么，金博洋就止不住自己怄着那一口气。

都是一堆烂桃花。

羽生结弦你处理不好你就死定了。

可是他们从来不知道，人生的下一步会给你带来什么样的戏剧性变化。

——tbc——


	4. （四）

就在金博洋安逸养伤的第三天，羽生结弦接到了日本本家发来的电函，要他三天之内归国回家。

羽生疑惑着家里的事情，却又不得不按照家族的命令准备回程。毕竟他考核已经结束，没有理由继续留下来了。

看着还在气头上的小恋人，羽生摸摸他的头，温柔地叮嘱着一些他离开后的注意事项。

这次就是他正式离开特训基地了，以后如非基地召回，他都不能擅自回来，他大概要和自己的小恋人体验一段时间的异地恋了。

金博洋知道自己这会不应该像个小孩子一样闹脾气，可是梅娃在他眼前晃的心烦，刚刚长合的伤口又疼又痒，而自己的男朋友又要丢下他一个人回家，种种不顺心的事情压在了一起，让他有些透不过气来。

懒懒地应着羽生结弦的话，也没有起来送他，就让他自己离开了。

只不过羽生结弦离开半日，自己的小师妹就带着一叠打印出来的图片跑到了自己的房间外。

金博洋本来是懒得理她的，但是看清了她手上甩过来的图片，才猛然清醒，随即，怒火烧到了眼底。

纸上的是在日本电台的宣传图片，上面的字迹虽然都是日文，但是却是金博洋十分熟悉的字。

那是羽生结弦的日文写法。

翻译过来就是，羽生家族的小少爷羽生结弦，将于三日后与福田家族的福田小姐完成订婚仪式，这一军政联合的婚姻会不会为日本今后的政局发展带来一定改变。

看完图片的金博洋眼底的寒意让身边的梅娃抖了一抖，她从来不知道眼前这个看着可爱的小男孩眼底会有这么可怕且锐利的光。

金博洋紧抿着唇角收敛了眼底的肃杀气息，将边角攥出褶皱的图片纸递还给了眼前似乎被吓到的梅娃。

“你想说什么？”金博洋挑眉问到。

“他要回日本订婚了！”梅娃说道。

“我看见了。然后呢？”金博洋周身的气势仿佛已经沉淀下来，安静如水一般。

“你不打算去把他抢回来吗？”

“抢回来之后呢？送给你么？”金博洋微挑眉毛下的目光瞬间锐利，直直地钉入梅娃的眼底，她好像被猎人盯着的青蛙，一动都不敢动，背后缓缓爬上了丝丝冷汗。

“不要以为我不知道你在打什么算盘，羽生是我的，他只能是我的，只有我不要他，没有他不要我的可能。梅娃师妹，我是真心地叮嘱你，不要在我和羽生的背后做什么手脚，后果是你承担不起的，如果你真想按照自己母亲的意愿好好地活下去，就不要考虑哪些不切实际的东西。否则，我会让你无声无息地消失在这个世界上的，记住我说的话，我从来不开玩笑。”金博洋说完收敛了眉宇间的凶狠之色，转而露出了甜甜的笑脸，小虎牙明晃晃地外漏着。

“梅娃师妹，你要乖乖在基地里训练哦，没过考核期的人我是不能把你带出去找羽生的，你这样求我我也没办法。”金博洋露出为难的样子。

“梅德韦杰娃，你在考核期试图离开基地，按照基地特训要求，你要接受惩罚。”突然出现在金博洋门前的BO叔开口说道。

这一刻，梅娃才见识到眼前这个笑的人畜无害的金博洋并不像他表面那样软甜可爱。

天使的外表下藏着一部分恶魔的心，随时都会放出来反扑任何会给他带来威胁的人。

梅娃被人带走之后，金博洋借着养伤的假期申请离开基地去日本找羽生结弦。

BO叔知道自己这两个弟子在感情上的牵扯，否则也不会在知道消息的第一时间就去找金博洋。

只是他没想到，新入门的梅娃得到消息比他还要快。

他也不是不知道金博洋耍的那一点小心机，但是这个梅娃确实因为对羽生的情愫而影响了她在基地正常的训练，就连羽生走之前的气压也低了不少。

这三个人的混乱情感如果不及时解决，他的特训基地怕是都没有安宁的日子可以过。

羽生虽然特训结束离开了，但是金博洋和梅娃都在，情敌见面分外眼红，这两个人如果炸起来，还不把他的基地拆了？

这可不行！

真是让人头秃的一天。


	5. （五）

面色不善的小孩跳上飞往日本的国际航班，盖着飞机上的毯子倒头就睡。

失血过多导致的他依旧头晕，脸色也是一片惨白，但是想到某个人回家是要进行订婚仪式的，自己心头的气就不打一处来。

明明惨白的脸上，愣是被气出一片红。

羽生结弦，我希望你是不知道这件事，然后回家进行顽劣抵抗的。

要是！要是……

小孩委屈地咬紧了自己的唇，尖锐的虎牙在泛白的唇瓣上印出深深的齿痕，他不敢想。

要是他知道自己是回去订婚的呢？如果他欣然接受了家里给他安排的婚姻呢？

那就再也不要他了。

小孩赌气地想着。

那就把他还给他的未婚妻，还给基地里等着他的梅娃师妹，自己再也不要见他了。

闹着脾气的小孩脸色越来越差，空姐见到他这个模样出口询问着他是否不舒服。

小孩咬紧着牙关，愣是将这些委屈与不开心吞进了肚子里，一切要等到他到了日本再说。

露出甜美的笑容，对着空姐表示自己没事，只不过是第一次坐飞机有些紧张。

空姐见他脸色缓和了不少，就没有再继续问下去，叮嘱了如果有什么不舒服可以告知他们之后，便离开了。

金博洋也再也没什么力气作妖了，盖上毯子便去会了周公。

早他一步落地归国的羽生结弦并不知道家族安排给他的是什么，但是出了机场看见外面排队等着他的保镖和带着自家家徽的汽车，他就觉得事情没那么简单。

这绝对不是为了迎接他回家的，这明明是防止自己逃跑的。

羽生结弦心底瞬间警觉了一下，但是面上还是没有什么变化。他必须要搞清楚现在是什么情况。

汽车在马路上飞速疾驰，坐在汽车后座的羽生结弦左右各有一个保镖，这哪是接他回家，这分明是押送犯人现场！

算了，窗外什么都看不到，还是不做挣扎了，人都已经回来了，还怕不知道他们葫芦里卖的是什么药么？

想到这里，羽生结弦找了个舒服的姿势靠在了汽车里，管他到家要面对什么牛鬼蛇神，反正自己现在就是这样，还能怎么难为他?

等到车子停稳，羽生利落地跳下车子，迎面在自家门前站着的两排黑衣保镖纷纷低头。

“恭迎少主回家。”

整齐划一的语调和动作让羽生结弦的不适应感愈加强烈。

强忍着转身要逃的愿望，他轻轻摆了下手，缓步踏入家门。

两年了，当年离开家的时候，好像也如现在一般。翻飞的樱花瓣填满着宽敞的庭院，廊前阶下细细地铺着一层淡粉，像极了天天害羞时白里透出的颜色。

不知道他可爱的小孩子身上的伤养的怎么样了。

想起远在加拿大的人，羽生唇角悄悄地爬上了微微的笑意，仅一秒钟，他就将上翘的唇角压平，因为他看见堂前与父母一起说话的人。

他认得。

福田家族的家主。

羽生站在堂下，微微颔首，态度十分谦恭。

“父亲，母亲，福田家主。”羽生一一示意问候之后，依旧颔首低头，礼数做的一分不差。

“结弦回来了。”羽生父亲微微笑着说道。

“快进来吧，正好我和你母亲在与福田家主商量你与他家爱女福田小姐明天的订婚仪式，毕竟是你自己的大事，都让我们长辈做主了，反而失了你们的年轻人的乐趣。”

“父亲做主就好。”羽生结弦微挑眉毛，看着自己的父亲与福田家主时眼角闪过一簇精光。

这是在逼自己就范呢。

“一直听闻羽生少主才貌过人，如今一见，果然气度不凡，能嫁给羽生少主这样的青年才俊，是小女的福气啊。”福田家主看着羽生很是满意地点头。

“福田家主过奖了，能与福田家族联姻，是我们羽生家族的荣幸，能娶到福田小姐，也是我个人参拜神明予以的照顾。”羽生结弦牵起唇角，笑的如微风和煦。

他不能当着外人的面拂了自己父母的面子，即便是再多的不愿，再多的想要抗衡，在外人眼前，自己都不能表现出来。

福田家主因为羽生结弦的几句话笑的更加开心，心头嘴上对这个未来女婿都是十分满意的。

羽生结弦偏过身子，对上位的父亲低头说道。

“父亲，结弦刚下飞机，不方便在此接待福田家主，怕失了规矩，如果没有其他事，结弦先退下了。”

“去吧。”羽生父亲对自己儿子的表现也是十分满意的。

羽生颔首示意福田家主与自己的母亲，转身离开了正堂前。

回到自己房间的羽生皱紧了眉头，这件事有点棘手啊。

作为羽生家的少主，要娶谁、能娶谁这都不是他自己能够掌握的，所以自他年幼有婚姻意识开始，他就知道自己未来的婚姻并不是能由自己做主的。

但是他是羽生结弦，他要追求自己想要的爱情，娶自己想娶的人。他做不到任人摆布，也做不到接纳一个政治牺牲品的妻子。

如果硬要塞给他，那他会以羽生少主的名义乖乖地娶她，然后养在羽生家主宅里，好吃好喝地待她，然后自己离开家，想做什么就做什么。

毕竟，他与家里责任的约定仅止于成年与婚姻。

思前想后，并没有觉得这样安排有什么不妥，只不过要考虑一下订婚仪式之后，自己要怎么逃出家门，尽快和织田信成联系，好去进行自己下一部分工作。毕竟在基地里特训两年时间，并不是一时兴起想要在那里闹着玩的。

作为国际刑警的身份，他还有很多正经事要做。对，是正经事，这些政客商场谍战都不是他的正经事，他只想带着自己的小奶团子，跑到谁都不认得的地方，做着自己本职专业的小刑警，一起谈谈恋爱，破破案。

这才是羽生结弦与金博洋一起做的正经事。

总之熬过明天的订婚仪式，就可以万事大吉了。

想到远在加拿大的小孩，不知道他的伤口怎么样了，也不知道他有没有好好照顾自己，有没有想念自己。

羽生倒在床上，抱起床上那只陪伴他最久的黄熊精，捏着他鼓鼓的脸，好像捏着自家小孩白嫩的脸蛋一样，笑成一个炸了毛的傻子。

“天天有没有乖乖的呢？有没有好好吃饭，好好睡觉呢？”羽生眼中溢满了柔情，开心地翘起唇角，这时候的他，完全可以不用掩藏自己的情绪，就像一个小孩子一样，眼底盛满了温馨、甜蜜与思念。


	6. （六）

“阿嚏！”在飞机上昏昏沉沉的金博洋突然打了一个喷嚏，他抬头看了看身上的毯子，盖的蛮完整的，怎么突然打喷嚏了。

金博洋看了一眼手腕上的表，估计了一下下飞机的时间。

他今晚要在羽生结弦家附近找个住的地方，睡过今晚再说，等明天上午他就去找他，看他还有什么说的。

仙台的气候在这个时间算是最好的，只不过头脑依旧晕晕的金博洋没时间体会这个地方的温和气候和不断翻飞的樱花花瓣。

失血给他带来的失重感与眩晕感让他无比厌恶。

早知道就让梅娃自己受那一箭了，也省得他受这些苦，心底还不痛快。

如今的羽生结弦让他更不痛快。

早早爬上异地酒店床铺的金博洋睡的异常沉稳，受伤的身体和受伤的心灵需要睡眠的抚慰来恢复。

第二天一早，精神略有好转的金博洋趁着羽生结弦的订婚仪式还未开始，便先潜入了羽生家的主宅。

在他偷偷探听到羽生结弦早已先一步去福田家族接自己的未婚妻时，差点捏碎了手中攀爬时依附的房梁。

羽生结弦你行啊。

金博洋怒极反笑，阴洞洞的眸中全是冰冷的笑意。

回到酒店，换了一身正式的西装，将额前的碎发用发胶打理的根根直立，奶白的脸在不同发型的衬托下，愈发的英气了。

金博洋对着酒店的穿衣镜整理好衣角和袖口，对着镜子微微眨了一下右眼，魅惑的眼角如丝一般，带着禁欲与纯情的意味，划过翘挺的根根睫毛，给人以无限诱惑。

轻而易举便混进订婚现场的金博洋表示羽生家族和福田家族的警惕性太差，他这么容易就混进来了，如果真想有人捣乱，那还不是轻而易举的事。

不过在日本，也没人敢找羽生家族和福田家族的麻烦，毕竟是军政两大家族，谁会觉得自己活得太久了，没事来给自己找罪受。

可是金博洋不一样。

他今天就是来找不痛快的，谁叫今天的主角叫自己不痛快。

偌大的宴会厅，商界政界各类知名人士起居一堂，或是三三两两地聊着天，或是忙着向羽生家族和福田家族道贺。

金博洋进入会场时，眼前一派温馨祥和的景象让他微微勾起了嘴角。他可不是刚刚进入社会的傻白甜，随手在侍者手中托盘上勾走一杯红酒，用酒杯半掩着自己的面容，神情轻松的好似贵族公子一般，在钢琴与提琴交杂混合的温柔曲调里，缓缓地迈着步子。

手中的杯子被攥的牢牢的，仿佛再一用力就会将其折断捏碎，一双澄澈的双眸紧紧地盯在不远处背对着他的羽生结弦的身上，像是豹子盯住了自己的猎物。

而让他目眦欲裂的是挽在羽生结弦右手手臂上的那双纤纤素手，他第一次拥有想卸掉人一双胳膊的想法，这在之前是从来没有过的。

他在妒忌，疯狂地妒忌。

占有欲在心里滋长，如藤蔓一般紧紧地束缚住他的心脏，这个人是他的，只有他有资格说要与不要，就算是他不要了，在那之前他也不允许有任何人染指。

羽生结弦警觉地感受到了背后的杀气，当他不经意间缓缓转头时，身体似有一瞬间的僵直。

挽在羽生手臂上的福田小姐感受到了他片刻的不自然，出声询问道。

“结弦，发生什么事了么？”福田小姐一脸关心地问着。

羽生被这一声唤回了神智，“没什么，好像看到了熟人，结果还是自己看错了。”羽生微微笑着，伸出左手拂下了福田小姐紧紧攀着的右手手臂。

“我去那边招待一下宾客。”羽生笑的彬彬有礼，和福田小姐交代着。

随后，羽生结弦缓缓地，不着痕迹地靠近了见他走过来就闪到了窗帘旁的那个人。

金博洋觉得自己很有可能打破眼前窗口的玻璃，将那个称呼羽生为“结弦”的女人从十几楼丢下去。

手中端着果汁，羽生结弦走到了金博洋的身边。

在他身后用低沉的声音问到：“天天，你怎么来了？”

听到他声音的人并未转过身：“怎么？我不该来么？结弦？”

微挑的语调如同羽毛一样划过人心，这一声“结弦”简直是对羽生的心脏来了一枪，正中红心。

“不是，这里很危险，你不该来的。”羽生知道自己的小孩子生气了，但是眼下并不是一个能哄他开心的好时间。自己作为主角之一，他的一举一动都在别人的眼中，有一丝一毫的偏差都会被人放大。

“哦？是么？”金博洋转过身，笑容十分热烈，奶白的肌肤在阳光的照射下晶莹剔透，微微弯起的唇角带着他最喜欢的弧度，可爱的小虎牙将将外露，这对羽生来说简直是一枚夹着毒药的糖衣炮弹。

“我回去会和你解释的，天天，你信我。”羽生微微蹙起眉毛，自己在这里停留的太久了，再继续说下去，会有人起疑的。

“好啊，不过你订婚嘛，我是一定要送你一份大礼的，等着接收吧。”金博洋说完，拍了拍羽生胸前的衣襟。

笑着走开了。

被小孩撩到内心十分杂乱的羽生在还未回过神时，就被一声惊呼拉了回来。

不知为何，棚顶的水晶吊灯瞬间砸了下来，正巧就砸在了准新娘福田小姐的身旁，而此时的羽生结弦因为相距太远，无法第一时间赶到。

吓坏了的福田小姐伏在福田夫人是身上痛哭着，本来美好温馨的订婚宴会因为这一小插曲而被迫延后。

羽生结弦在一片混乱中四处搜寻着线索，终于在棚顶隐秘处发现了一个细微的弹孔，他知道，能造成这种情况的，只有一个人。

然而这个人还等着他去哄。

羽生将烂摊子留给了父母，假托自己去追查情况，连三件套的西装都没有时间换掉，甩开身后全部跟踪的人，按照插入西服上衣口袋里字条上的地址匆匆赶到酒店时，他才发现，这离羽生家宅并不远。

这小孩，是真的生气了。

出了电梯，走过吸音的地毯，停在了酒店房间门前。

按照他们在基地训练的方式敲响房门，片刻，房门被人大力地打开。


	7. （七）

（七）  
在羽生站在门口愣住的同时，一只纤细白嫩的手伸出来，一把攥住门前呆滞的羽生结弦颈间的领带，将他拉进门内，转身自己靠在了门板上，空下的另外一只手摸索着锁上了房门，而唇舌早就覆上了他的。  
感受到唇齿间充满肉感的柔软唇舌，呆滞的羽生瞬间清醒，将人死死地按在门板上，微微张开齿缝，让急切的小孩按照自己的心意掠夺。抵在唇舌上的小巧红唇似啃咬一般，微微露出的小虎牙带着杀伤力，轻轻地勾在羽生的下唇上，略带威胁地撕磨着。  
作响的水声与唇舌的勾弄声牵扯着空气的震动传到耳中，两个急切的人仿佛要将彼此拆吃入腹一般啃咬蹂躏着彼此的柔嫩唇瓣。  
直到唇齿间的空气渐渐稀薄，牵着银丝的红肿唇瓣才微微分开，而后又轻轻碰触。  
四目相对里隐藏着太多压抑的情绪。  
眷恋、不舍、无悔且炽热。  
温柔、纵容、宠溺且深沉。  
羽生看到了金博洋眼中的眷恋与爱意，同时喷薄而出的好似还有滚滚怒火与欲望。  
而他知道，自己逃不掉了。  
拥有如此充沛爱意的人，自己怎么能够随意丢弃？  
金博洋腾出来的双手环住了眼前人的脖颈，即便是被羽生压在门板上，腰后抵着的门把手硌的他生疼，他也不愿意放手。  
随着金博洋的动作，耳边的人就势吻上了圆润的耳珠，将早已泛红的耳廓轻轻舔舐，濡湿的水声阵阵，在耳边听的真切。尖利的牙齿磨着柔软的耳骨，顺着耳侧棱角分明的颌骨细密地吻着。  
辗转回到红唇上的两个人都舍不得闭上双眼感受对方的温柔，双目中层层叠叠的爱意交织成密不可分的网，将两人紧紧地包裹住。  
就如同作茧自缚。  
缚住的是两个人，两颗心。  
彼此微微的喘息通过交缠的呼吸氤氲着暧昧的氛围。眸中深深映照着对方的身影，目光如织如幕将两人圈在彼此满溢的爱慕里，如同溺水的人一般，谁都无法逃脱。  
圈住羽生的胳膊，金博洋悄悄地伸出手缠住他的发尾，手指打着圈搔刮着他的后颈，在绵密的眼光交织下，眼底一簇簇欲火被逐渐点燃，缠抱在小孩身后的手沿着颈后的脊柱线寸寸下滑，轻快地掠过蝴蝶骨，拂过腰窝，直到摸到抵在后腰上的门把手时，羽生才意识到问题将人带离门板。  
右手攀着羽生脖颈的人拉进着两人之间的距离，将自己的侧脸埋在他的颈窝下，左手虚虚环着，轻点羽生的耳侧。而那双白嫩的长腿，则紧紧地夹住了羽生纤瘦的腰肢，整个人攀附在了他的身上，像只紧紧缠绕的藤蔓与他的肢体难舍难分。  
一路从颈后摸到大腿的人才后知后觉的发现，眼前的小孩下身不着寸缕，宽大的白衬衫堪堪遮住大腿根部，而这件衬衫则是他在加拿大忘了带回来的那件。  
拥有如此认知的羽生瞬间觉得心底燃出一把火，在胸膛前分为两股，一股直冲大脑，另外一股冲向小孩胯部死死抵住的那处。  
“你如果再不把我抱到床上，我的手就要勾不住你了。”伏在他颈窝处的白嫩奶团子闷闷地出声。  
理智瞬间回笼的羽生想起来天天左肩还有伤口，难怪他只能用一只手臂勾住自己的脖颈。  
伸出手踮起金博洋攀在他身上的身体，一手圈过纤细的腰肢固定着，而另一只手压在臀部的衬衫下摆上，托着他紧实的翘臀，几个跨步转身将他带到床边坐下。  
双腿叉开坐在羽生大腿上的金博洋缓缓地拉开了两个人胸前的距离，本来贴合的严丝合缝的胸膛瞬间失去了彼此的热度，挤在一起跳动的心脏纷纷失去了相似的律动，瞬间的失落感袭上了羽生的心头。  
他实在是爱死了自己爱人的投怀送抱与温顺柔软。  
“你没什么想和我说的么？”眼前的人神情有些低落，从颈后抽回的手摩挲着胸前只扣起来的两颗扣子，精致的锁骨与大片颈下白嫩的肌肤晃着人眼。交叠着的衬衫下摆刚刚遮住关键位置，圆滑的臀线及美好的大腿弧度在白衬衫的映衬之下更加魅惑。  
羽生的喉结微滚，他虽然与天天确定了恋爱关系，但是一直怕吓到小孩而且每天都要训练，因此两人的关系最多仅止于牵牵手和抱一抱，他们之间最过分的亲热不过是将彼此的唇亲到红肿，以至于第二天训练的时候被人一起嘲笑了而已。如今小孩这摆明了的诱惑简直让人犯罪。  
“天天知道自己在做什么么？”羽生哑着嗓子，回问道。天知道，面对这一盘珍馐似的人儿，他控制住自己的兽性是有多难。从他看到天天这样的装扮起，他无时不想拉开他白嫩的双腿，欺身压上去，用自己的小兄弟狠狠地将这个不知死活的小孩疼爱一番。  
最纯洁的眉眼，最干净的白色，却最容易勾起人最肮脏的欲望。  
他多想撕裂他，占有他，弄脏他，让他的全身上下沾满自己的味道，从内到外只属于自己，他的美好，他的绚烂，他的绽放，他的憨媚都在他的身下，他的眼底。  
外人不能侵占一分一毫。  
“我知道啊，难道你不想要我？也对，羽生少主今天与福田小姐订婚，今晚本来就可以抱得美人归的，自然是看不上我的。”眉宇间似有微蹙，嗔怨的语气里夹带着的委屈听起来让人无比垂怜。软软的语气让羽生的心底化成一摊绵润的水，专注地只想吃掉眼前的人，其余的，再也兴不起一丝波澜。  
坐在他大腿上的小孩挽起手腕上稍稍过长的衬衫袖子，露出一双纤细的手腕，手腕上的青筋蜿蜒出情色的韵味。然后他嗤嗤一笑，仰起头说道。“只不过不知道福田小姐是不是很喜欢我送给她的大礼，惊魂未定的感觉应该很不好吧，作为她的未婚夫，羽生少主为什么没有陪着她，安慰她呢？”金博洋眉眼微微上挑，露出最诱惑的目光，小巧地红色缓缓地舔过自己微张的唇瓣，最后抵在了那颗外露的小虎牙上。  
“而她最引以为傲的未婚夫，此刻，又在谁的床上呢？”  
压抑着内心最炽盛的怒火，摆出最诱惑人的模样，羽生结弦，我是爱你，但我不会爱你到能接受你拥有一个未婚妻，甚至在未来接受你的妻子。即便是名义上的，我也不允许。你若是我的，我就要你的全部，如果你给我不了我你的所有，那我宁愿什么都不要。  
手上加了力气，金博洋按着羽生的肩膀，趁他不备，狠狠地按了下去。羽生仰面躺在酒店纯白的双人床上，一双星眸牢牢地锁住眼前的人。因为位置的变化，金博洋撑起双腿跪趴在羽生的腰侧，宽大的衬衫随着他的动作缓缓地垂了下来，轻细地摩擦着羽生的西装外套。而他只要微垂目光，就能看到宽大领口内白生生胸前的红果，鲜嫩诱人的颜色勾引着人去采撷。  
本来在金博洋身后扶着的怕他仰摔下去的双手，因为这样一躺，改滑到他的腰侧，隔着衬衫微薄的布料，摩挲着紧致的腰线。  
“结弦，你是要留在这里？还是要回去陪你那位受了惊吓的未婚妻呢？”小孩放软了声音和腰身，纤细柔韧的背塌下来，衬得腰肢更加纤细，而臀部更加翘挺。  
“我要是不留下，能对得起你这样一番好意么？”羽生压下喉头的沙哑，不规矩的手已经顺着腰线滑下，揉捏着他身体上脂肪最多的一块软肉，似无意地轻轻拂过其中的沟壑，造访着紧闭的穴口。  
敏感的腰臀因为身下人的触碰微微地颤栗着，可是依旧不服输地扬起笑脸，红嫩的唇一张一合地吐出一句撩人的话语。  
“那你还不来——操死我？”


	8. （八）

（八）  
“那你还不来——操死我？”  
听闻这句不怕死的话，羽生结弦不再压抑内心早已磅礴翻滚的兽性，手上巧劲一使，直接将人放倒在床上，侧翻过来直接压在了金博洋的身上。  
左手牵起他未受伤的右手狠狠地拉向头顶，右手掐着他的下颚直接吻上这个撩人的唇舌，舌尖勾着缠着在彼此的口腔中推据，凶狠地像一只猛兽一般，将他的唇舌吞噬入腹。被缠吮到无法呼吸的人发出难耐的鼻音，羽生这才将将地放过他红肿的唇。  
一点一点顺着下颚亲吻下去的人早就腾出一只手解开了扣着的那两颗衬衫扣子。缓缓拉开衣襟，白生生的胸膛好似两颗红樱果一般点缀在其上，就如同涂满了白色的奶油蛋糕一样甜美。  
松开金博洋压制的右手，羽生跪在他叉开的双腿间，看着眼前衣衫半解的爱人，伸手解开了自己的领带，拉过那一双白嫩的手腕狠狠地束在了一起。  
他早就想这样做了，就在他刚刚挽起自己过长衣袖的时候，他就想用深色的领带缚住他的手腕，狠狠地压过头顶，让他的腰背挺起如同一张满弓一样，那样，小孩的手臂、腰、腿、臀部的线条才能最美的展现出来。  
只是他现在肩上有伤，他不敢压着他的手，只能用领带束起来，曲起他的手臂，将缚着的双手放在他的颈边。  
羽生甩开自己身上的厚重西装，解开衬衫上束缚了他许久的两颗扣子，半解的衣衫配着他凶恶的眼神，让金博洋不禁怀疑自己会不会被吃到连渣都不剩。  
伸出纤长的手指，从身下小孩的眉眼开始描摹。待到摩挲到他唇畔时，调皮的伸出舌尖舔弄着他的指尖，酥麻感从指尖直直传入心脏。  
而另外一只手也毫不客气的覆上左胸前的红缨。修剪的圆润指甲揉捏着小巧的翘挺，甚至在泛红的乳晕上打着圈。左胸前被玩弄的红肿难耐，缠着指尖的红舌忍不住地放开后喘息着。  
“痒，好痒……结弦……好痒。”小孩挪着自己的腰肢躲闪着胸前作恶的手指，殊不知那无意识的摆动更加勾人心神。  
羽生无暇顾及自己身下被撩拨到瞬间胀大的性器，看着眼前媚态横陈的肉体，第一次觉得自己20几年以来的意志力都是说来开玩笑的。  
白色的床单上躺着全身泛着粉红的可人儿，微微睁开的双眸里尽是醉人的媚态，红肿的唇畔还有丝丝水光可见，纤细白嫩的脖颈与精致的锁骨上印着深浅不一的吻痕。被深色领带绑缚着的双手架在颈侧，束缚感激起了人掠夺的渴望。白生生的胸膛上，明显胀大红肿的左乳与无人问津的右乳有着强烈的对比。目光向下，纤瘦的腰肢中间小巧的肚脐圆润地点缀其上，已经笔挺了的性器透露着粉嫩的颜色在纯白的衬衫下摆间偷偷地探出了头。被迫叉开的白嫩双腿崩出了肌肉坚韧的弧度，后面用于接纳他硕大的穴口隐藏在阴影之下，一副含羞带臊的模样。  
一声声的嘤咛入耳，羽生只觉得这是世间最柔美的呼唤。小孩从前害羞地从来不叫他的名字，没想到如今吃起醋来一句一句唤的羽生心底如同羽毛搔刮一样难耐。  
柔情蜜意间无尽的撩拨，那藏于唇齿间的羞涩与纯情，让他觉得眼前的人如同秘境一般需要等多的探索，他便能展现出给多的媚意，用以回馈他最真切的欲望。  
羽生伸手抓过床头放着的润滑，微凉的液体浇在仰躺着小孩的双腿间，冰凉的温度让他瑟缩着想要躲开。羽生可舍不得让他这个时候逃走，随即温热的手便覆上了他粉嫩的性器。  
不甘示弱的唇舌攀上他点点红梅绽开的胸口，直直地吮吸起右侧尚位问津的红缨。在负压状态吸吮下，刚刚在空气里瑟瑟微抖的纤弱右乳，胀大的程度更甚于左乳。承受着上下双重快感的小孩无意识地将缚在一起的手肘夹紧在胸前作恶的头，而难耐的双腿则环上了那人精瘦的后背，在他背后难为情地勾着幼嫩的脚趾。  
“唔……嗯……”难耐的喘息如催情的毒药一般倾泻入身上人的耳中，堆积的快感仿佛如潮水一般将要拉他灭顶。  
充盈着无限骨感的纤长手指揉弄着早已硬挺肿胀的性器，偶尔搜刮着头端沁着薄液的小孔，戳弄把玩着下方的囊袋，刻意被拉长的快感包裹着小孩的全身，无意识的颤抖预示着他在这场性爱里的沉沦。  
看着身下人不自觉流露出的魅惑模样，羽生觉得自己正在爆裂的边缘不断徘徊，粗重的喘息彰显着他被撩拨起的性欲，依旧被束缚在西装裤内的硬挺早就蓄势待发，但是他不能放任自己的兽欲，他清醒地知道金博洋这样的做法是带着极大的怒火，如果他不能让他快乐，不能让他愉悦地享受两人之间交合的美妙，那他下一次就别想上他的床了。  
忍着自己勃发的欲望，灵巧的手依旧带给身下小孩无尽绵长的快感。  
前方揉捏着性器与囊袋的那只手在他即将攀上发泄的高峰时，径自地抽离开来，在奶团子不解以及难耐的瞬间，一只手指夹裹着润滑与分泌出的腺液缓缓地插入了后穴之中。  
感受到一只手指的侵入，沉浸在快感中的人瞬间清醒，委屈的眉眼让羽生看着十分心疼。  
“天天乖，不疼的，忍一忍。”羽生出言哄到。  
金博洋将目光从汗水淋漓的额头向下划过优美的天鹅颈，再到开着扣子的锁骨，包裹在衬衫里的胸膛，和已经撑出帐篷却依旧老老实实锁在西裤里的性器，微微地皱了皱眉，反而将双腿分开的更大，默默无声地默许了他继续。  
得到了默许的羽生不再顾及，缓缓地开拓着后穴内只属于他的领土。高热的穴肉在手指推进时遍不断缠吮着，一只手指就能感觉到里面的窄窒与紧绷，不难想象，如果进入的是自己的硬挺，那将会是多么爽利。  
手指缓缓地加到两根、三根，薄薄的穴口被撑开了褶皱，腺液不断分泌着带出了细碎的水声，被戳弄的肠壁敏感地蠕动着，坏心眼的人打着圈搔刮着内壁，寻着敏感点不断刺激着。小孩蹙着眉毛微微地喘息，泛着奶音哀求的话语从红肿的唇瓣间溢出。  
“嗯……不要了……好痒……难受……”白嫩的双足抵着身下纯白的被褥难耐地磨蹭，被刻意拉长的快感侵袭着他本就迷蒙不堪的神智，层层绽放着透骨的媚意。  
如果羽生不是知道身下的小孩已经实打实地度过了十九岁的生日，他真的有种在侵犯未成年人的负罪感。  
“结弦……哈……你给我解开，我想抱你。”小孩软糯地撒着娇，身下已经吃进去了三根手指，双手被缚着的感觉让他很不好，即便这是羽生的恶趣味，他也不准备将他忍耐到底，更何况这样的姿势牵扯到他肩头的伤口，他感觉伤口好像又裂开了。  
羽生抽出埋在他体内的三只作恶的手指，在抽出的过程中还坏心眼地按压了一下他体内的敏感点，惹得小孩娇喘一声，而已经被抽插的酸软的穴口，在三只手指抽出时，带着无尽的挽留。  
灵巧的手指解开缚着双手的领带，然后是解开自己的衬衣，皮带，褪下已经被前端濡湿的西裤和内裤，当两人真正裸诚相见之时，脸皮薄的小孩怯懦地躲着羽生的目光。  
“天天，天天。”羽生温柔地唤着他。  
仰躺着的小孩在羽生一声一声的神情呼唤里对上了他的目光，然后微微地笑着，用未受伤的右手抬起自己右腿的腿弯，利用超出常人的柔韧度将自己的后穴赤裸裸地展现在了身上那个人的眼前。  
“你还不要我么？结弦？”甜甜的声音在耳边炸裂。  
羽生知道，那根名为理智的弦在某个不怕死的小孩的撩拨下已经彻底崩裂。  
滚烫的热物抵在穴口的时候，小孩害怕地瑟缩着，下身的热度仿佛要将他的皮肤烫伤。缓缓推进后穴内的热物如同烙铁一般灼烫着内壁，小孩似受不住地嘤咛娇喘着，双手攀住的坚实臂膀上刻下的指痕如实地反映着他的痛苦。  
被异物撑开探入，那种仿佛被撕裂的感觉一直伴随着整个进入的过程，小巧的虎牙深深地嵌入微红的嘴唇，咬紧自己的唇瓣，强迫着自己接受那烫人的硬物。  
注意力一直放在身下的羽生猛然抬头看向金博洋的脸时，他甚至有一点想要退出来的冲动。  
身下的小孩惨白着脸，下唇被牙齿死死地咬住，尖锐的虎牙已经刺破了唇角细嫩的皮肤，泛出丝丝血红。抓着自己双臂的手因为用力显出了肌肉圆润的形态，而让羽生打定主意退出来的原因是因为金博洋的左肩因为用力，伤口已经撕裂，缓缓地渗出血色，已经透过层层纱布，浸染到最外层。  
察觉到羽生意图的金博洋，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，因为这一眼，想要拔出的羽生硬生生地停下了动作。  
“羽生结弦，我告诉你，要么今天你就把我彻底地上了，要么就是以后再也别想碰我。你让我吃了这么多苦却还没做到最后，你信不信我下了床就去找个技术比你好的在你面前演一场！”金博洋红着眼眶对身上的人吼到。  
听到后半句，醋劲极大的羽生结弦不管身下的人是否能够承受，托起他纤瘦的腰肢狠狠地送向自己。  
“啊……哈……羽生结弦，你是想弄死我么？”扑进羽生怀里的小孩狠狠地咬着羽生的锁骨问到。  
刚刚那一下，他进入了前所未有的深度，没等到身下小孩的气喘匀，他便开始了自己深深浅浅的抽插。内里的温度太过美好，紧致地如同一只小嘴在不断吮吸着粗长的柱体，腺液的分泌及润滑的作用让原本干涩的甬道逐渐湿润，搅弄出来的水声回荡在酒店的房间内。  
纤薄的身体仿佛被握在手心里，不断起伏的律动让身下的人陷入了新一轮的情欲中。  
不知道抽插了多久，两人痴缠的姿势换了几个，羽生终于在怀中小孩高潮失神的颤栗中，抵着他体内最敏感的一处给予了他全部的宠爱。  
敏感的身子被温柔的轻拂过，羽生抱紧怀中的金博洋，两人纠缠着，就那样沉沉地睡去。  
等到羽生结弦意识回笼时，却发现自己的手脚不受控制，而之前在自己怀中被肆意怜爱的小孩已经换好了衣服，侧坐在床对面的沙发上。  
“不用诧异，是麻醉药。”脖颈上还带着通红吻痕的小孩为他解释道。  
“天天。”羽生结弦知道，他不会伤害他，只是不清楚，为他都用上麻醉剂的小孩，内心究竟气到了什么程度。  
“羽生，我只是想和你把话说清楚，用了麻醉药也不过是卸了你的武力值，你知道的，我是打不过你的，所以想从你身边离开，我必须要用上一些手段。麻醉药我藏在了枕头下，所以不用下床我也可以拿到。”金博洋停顿了一下，随后像是下定了决心一样，说道。“羽生结弦，我现在正式和你提出分手。”  
“我不同意。”羽生结弦说着。  
“我同意就行，没问你意见。”金博洋撇撇嘴。“我不可能接受你的未婚妻，你未来的妻子，你的爱慕者，还有那些试图爬上你的床的那些人。向来只有我不要别人的时候，没有其他人甩我的时候，羽生，你答应订婚的时候，有没有考虑过我？”  
“我……”  
“你觉得你认领了一个名义上的妻子，不碰她，不理她，就可以当做一切都没发生过么？”金博洋红着眼眶。“如果我娶了个妻子，与她在神父面前发过誓言，为她套上戒指，牵着她的手走过每个宾客面前，接受着其他人的祝福，你心里会是什么感觉？”  
“我今早跑到了你家的主宅，我本以为你会是被人压着去接你的未婚妻，我甚至想过要怎么在守卫森严的主宅里将你救出来，可是我听到的消息却是你一早就主动去接了她。羽生结弦，你让我怎么想？”  
“所以，羽生，现在是我不想要你了，我无法接受你名义上与另外一个人拥有合法的夫妻关系，而我，却像个破坏别人家庭的恶人。福田小姐也好，梅德韦杰娃也好，从现在起，我和你没有关系。我不欠你什么，如果要说欠你的感情，刚刚我已经用自己补偿了，大家都是成年人，不需要那么多补偿来补偿去的笑话，我以后不想再见到你，你和你的家族，你的未婚妻过一辈子去吧。”  
金博洋说完利落起身地走向房门，随后又像是想到了什么似的突然站定。  
“天天！”羽生结弦喊到，试图将他挽留下来。  
“对了，羽生先生， 您的药效应该在一个小时后失效，请您用这一个小时的时间冷静一下，再也不见！”  
金博洋说完头也不回地走出了房间。  
在房门关上后，他缓缓地蹲在门前无声地哭着。  
片刻，他直起身，将所有的情绪都丢在这个地方，乘着最近一班航班飞往多伦多。  
等到羽生结弦药效失效赶往机场时，金博洋所乘坐的航班刚刚起飞。  
至此一别就是一年。


	9. （九）

（九）  
也许是独自与羽生结弦见面交谈的后遗症，梦里的金博洋与他又痴缠了一整夜，导致自己早上上班时睡眠严重不足。  
“我说金天天，你昨晚是去偷东西了，还是去抢劫了？这样精神不振的，严重影响我们二组组员的精神风貌啊。”韩聪看着金博洋哈欠连天的模样，不禁地揶揄到。  
“是我昨晚化身武林侠客，屠杀了不少山野土匪，顺便劫富济贫来着。”金博洋顺着韩聪的话不正经地接着。  
“感情你昨晚还是个大忙人啊，你快和我说说，你化身岳不群了，还是林平之？难不成还是东方教主？”韩聪打趣地问到。  
“聪哥！我还是个孩子，你能不能正经点！这样荼毒祖国的花朵，你没有负罪感么？”金博洋羞涩地捂着自己的脸，对着韩聪喊道。  
“你这一天一天每个正经的人，能不能不要带坏我们金天天？有时间去背点《刑法》和《宪法》来丰富一下自己的头脑？省的每天在这招人烦！”隋文静拎着韩聪的耳朵在他身边怒吼着。  
旁边的金博洋在一旁躲过了台风中心，看戏笑的十分开心。  
他早就看见隋文静进来了，要找人收拾聪哥，文静姐是最好的人选了，没办法，谁叫他是组里的团宠，欺负了他，他的这帮姐姐们还不直接就扑上去帮他出气。  
韩聪被隋文静一通怒吼之后委屈地挪到了角落，尽量减少自己的存在感。  
“好了，都不要笑了，来了个棘手的案子，大家精神点。”二组组长金杨手上拿着一叠材料急匆匆地走了进来。  
组内的人员一听有案子，纷纷收敛了自己的笑容，立刻严肃地进入了工作状态。  
“是在一家酒吧外的小树林里发现的尸体，死者是那间酒吧的常客，经法医鉴定，死者是中毒身亡。”金杨给大家转述着案情的基本信息。  
“会是服毒自杀么？”有人问到。  
“初步排除自杀。经过调查，死者的社会关系十分简单，最近又有了新恋情，没有负债，生活压力不大，工作节奏正常，而且胃内未发现毒药残留，因此服毒自杀的可能性极小。”金杨解释道。  
一时间谁都没有接话。  
金杨看了看大家，说道。“不过大家不用着急，这个案件上面说了，要一组二组一起调查。”  
金杨很自然地向大家公布着上级的决定。  
“为什么啊？”一听到一组，所有的人脸上都覆上了一层冰霜。  
以金博洋的脸色最甚。只不过他躲在后面，没人注意到他罢了。  
“因为这个酒吧比较特殊，单纯的一组或者二组人手都不太够。”金杨挠了挠头。  
“什么情况？”  
“出事的是一家出了名的gay吧，所以，女生不方便。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“所以这个酒吧不能像普通酒吧一样直接关业调查，毕竟适应群体有所顾忌，同样，上面也怕事情出现变故，所以叫我们暗中调查。”  
“这样也就意味，我们当中需要有人潜伏到酒吧里获取信息。”  
金杨话音刚落，大家还来不及表现出来听到案件信息的惊讶，二组办公室的门就被人推开，鱼贯而入一批人，看的在座的人目瞪口呆。  
为首的是一组的羽生结弦，呼啦啦地带着一组全体人员进入了二组办公室，那场景，如果给他们纷纷配上风衣墨镜，绝对是黑帮老大找人火拼一样。  
进门后的架势让二组全体人员愣了三秒。  
“那个，要不我们去隔壁的会议室？”韩聪不怕死地吞了口口水提议道。  
羽生结弦环顾着二组在座的全体警员，在某个角落里看到那个白到反光的奶团子，尽力地缩着自己以减少存在感。  
微微地撇了撇嘴唇，一挥手带着一组的人员进入了会议室。  
金杨招呼着二组的人也全都到了会议室落座。  
金博洋拖拖拉拉地跟在了队伍的最后，就像植物大战僵尸时的那个移动缓慢的僵尸一般，却又不得不前进。  
啧……真烦。


	10. （十）

（十）  
与其说隔壁是个会议室，也不过是他们组里经常在一起分析研究案件的小屋子，除了足够的桌椅之外，正前方还放着一部投影设备和一块小白板。  
金杨走到前面，看着已经坐好的一组组员，一时间还真不知道应该从哪里说起。  
“额……上头说这个案子要二组配合一组，我们二组的人都在这里了，一组的羽生组长也把人带过来了，现在就商量一下这个案件吧。”金杨站在前面，作为二组组长他怎么也要把这个事情先交代了，至于一组的大神们，自己可没有那想法和能力调动。  
“而且上头说了，由一组全权负责，二组从旁配合，所以二组的全体组员听羽生组长调配。”金杨说完之后，示意羽生结弦，“那……请羽生组长来分析一下案情？”  
金·光速甩锅·杨将话语权交给了羽生结弦，自己迅速地找了一个位置，乖乖地做旁听生。  
开玩笑，一组的人一来，屋子里的温度都低了两度，自己要是再继续在上面叭叭叭，还不被底下的人用眼光冻死。  
唉……这江哥……真怂。  
金博洋心下嘀咕着。  
起身面向全部警员的羽生结弦正在翻看着手上的几页材料，匆匆扫过几眼之后，便抬头看向大家。  
“能够再一次和二组的组员们合作，是我们一组的荣幸。”羽生结弦微微笑着，开口便是客气的话。  
这该死的日本人的礼数，金博洋面上撇着嘴，心底嫌弃着。  
“这个案子我也是刚刚才拿到资料，分析案情说不上，只是可以和大家讨论一下想法，请大家不要拘谨，有什么说什么，毕竟我们一组和二组合作过这么多次了，大家都不陌生。”羽生结弦说着，看了一眼坐在后面的金博洋。  
金杨见状，忙说道：“博洋是我们组上个月新来的，羽生组长可能觉得眼生。”  
“嗯，确实眼生呢，现在知道了，谢谢金组长。”羽生结弦听到金杨的解释，应了一声，随后移开了自己的目光。  
呸！眼生个鬼！你连我身上有几块疤几颗痣都一清二楚，羽生结弦你个大猪蹄子，大骗子。  
金博洋生气地想着，拉高了自己的衣领，将半张脸都埋了进去，眼光直往棚顶飘，一副我刚来，我谁也不认识的姿态。  
羽生结弦被小孩的动作逗的微微翘起嘴角，看的在座一组的组员起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
这是什么情况，说好的冰块呢，组长你这样人设要崩啊，莫名其妙你笑什么呢？多吓人啊！  
羽生结弦没有继续理会组员们探究的目光，转身走向那块小白板。板上有吸铁石，可以将手上的资料固定在上面。羽生结弦先将死者现场的照片固定在了板子上。  
“这是在现场发现尸体时拍摄的照片，死者，男性，吴某某，身上有足够证明死者身份的证件，中毒身亡，死亡时间初步确定在前一天晚上十点到十点四十之间。胃内无明显毒药残留，身上也无明显外伤和注射针孔，暂时无法确定中毒方式。”  
一组的人纷纷拿起笔在记录着重点信息，反观二组，一个个都在认真地听着羽生结弦的讲话。  
他们也想拿着笔和本来记啊，可是他们组长刚刚像赶鸭子一样就把他们都赶进来了，除了金杨手里有那几张和羽生结弦一样的照片之外，其余所有人都是两手空空。无奈，只能伸长脖子做鸭子听雷状。  
“死者发现在一家酒吧附近，而这个酒吧，是个出了名的gay吧，所以我们不可能光明正大地进去搜查取证，只能保证在酒吧正常营业的前提下，过去调查。”羽生结弦说着，将酒吧正门的照片放到了白板上。  
“不过我们找到了酒吧的老板和调酒师，经讯问，老板交代死者吴某某是酒吧的常客，他近期刚刚交了一个新的男朋友，两个人目前正处于热恋期，可昨天晚上死者的男友并没有和他一起出现在那间酒吧。我们通过线索找到了死者男友的具体情况，但是三天前他就去德国出差了，所以有足够的不在场证明。”  
羽生结弦说到这，环视了一下在座的人员，继续道：“所以目前的线索到这里就断了。我们怀疑嫌疑人应该是酒吧的客人，并且应该与吴某某熟识，酒店的老板已经派人监控起来了，调酒师也是，下一步我们需要乔装混入酒吧收集线索。”  
说到这里，羽生结弦顿了顿。  
“既然是gay吧，女性进入就会不太方便，所以女警员可以不参与本次行动。剩下的男士，我先清点一下人数。”  
“一组的话，我、米沙和师兄是可以的，陈巍和小周都是技术人员，卧底侦查都不方便，可以在外围策应。宇野的气质不太适合进入这家酒吧，所以暂时留在组里协调。一组就先这样，那……二组呢？”  
羽生结弦看向金杨，他的意思是你的人你来点。  
“二组除去两位女士，能参与行动的就剩下我、韩聪和天总，哦不对，是金博洋。闫涵年龄太小，只能留组里策应了。”  
金杨看着下面的人说道。  
“我觉得天总看着年龄也小，不如让他也留下策应吧。”韩聪在金杨说完话之后提议道。  
“不用，我觉得博洋君的年龄刚刚好。”羽生结弦想都没想就直接驳回了韩聪的提议。  
日式的称呼让宇野昌磨翻了翻白眼，偷偷地向身后的金博洋望去。  
“嗯，六个人足够了。否则酒吧一夜之间涌入那么多陌生人，会让人起疑的。”羽生结弦面不改色地斟酌着说道。  
“陈巍和小周先去准备我们晚上潜入酒吧需要用到的设备，晚上需要行动的人都留下，还有一些具体的分组要安排，其他人可以先回去休息了。对了，宇野留下来做一下记录。”羽生结弦迅速地安排好人员分工，留下了算上自己在内的七个人。  
会议室的门被离开的组员轻巧地带上，原本还算拥挤的会议室瞬间显得空旷起来。  
剩下的7个人还留在原来的座位，十分松散地分布在偌大的会议室里。  
羽生结弦扫的目光扫过留下的几个人，在最远处的金博洋身上停留了许久才收回来。  
金博洋拖着不情愿的步子往前排挪去。  
他也不想去，可是江哥的眼珠子都快瞪出来了，他要是再不凑过去，等会开完了，他一定会被念到头晕的。


	11. （十一）

（十一）

“我们留下的六个人里有谁会调酒么？”羽生结弦突然问道。  
“额……我会一点，就是不太熟练。”韩聪在羽生结弦的目光下颤巍巍地举起手。  
“那好，等到下午酒吧开始营业了之后，由你进入吧台，以新聘用的调酒师的身份随时关注周围情况，然后要保证我们的人入口的酒没有问题。”羽生结弦安排到。  
“好的，没问题。”韩聪应到。  
羽生结弦点了点头，继续安排着。  
“然后我需要两个人以情侣的身份进入到酒吧，一对的话比较容易消除其他人的怀疑，进入的时候也不会太惹人的目光。同是组里的人虽然会有些尴尬，但也总比落单了之后被酒吧里的人勾搭的好。”羽生结弦思考着，但同样有些犹豫不决。  
“师兄和米沙都是比较好的人选，但是你们两个不适合作为一对，毕竟在酒吧都是能吃的开的人。把你们两个放到一起，太束缚了，反而不如让你们单独去调查的好。”  
“组长，我有个想法。”一旁记录的宇野昌磨突然出声说道。  
“嗯，什么想法，你说。”  
“我觉得金君比较适合与人作为情侣进入酒吧。”宇野昌磨提议道。  
“宇野君为什么会这样觉得呢？”羽生结弦眯起双眼，称呼都变成了日式的，可见他有些不快。  
“组长，你不觉得金君看起来足够单纯么。”宇野昌磨放下手中记录的笔，站起身，走向与他两步之遥的金博洋。在金博洋愣愣地看着靠近的宇野昌磨时，宇野伸出一只手，捏起坐在椅子上还在愣神地金博洋小巧的下颚，张口说道；“就是这种懵懂的表情，配上这么单纯的脸，组长不觉得金君有足够的诱惑力么？”  
在宇野昌磨的手捏上了自己下颚的同时，虽然还在愣神的金博洋，身体已经条件反射地扣上了宇野的腕骨，如果他还有什么动作的话，他手下一定是不留情的。  
“别紧张，金君，我只是在模拟一下你会在酒吧里遇到的情况，如果你每次都要反应这么大，那一定会把潜伏的任务搞砸的。”宇野昌磨笑着对微微皱起眉的金博洋说道。  
“我知道了，谢谢宇野君的提醒，我会注意的。”金博洋松开扣着宇野昌磨的手，不咸不淡地说着。  
“组长，你觉得怎么样？”宇野昌磨偏过头问着羽生结弦。  
“我觉得宇野君的提议有道理，那你认为博洋君适合与谁一起搭档呢？”羽生结弦黑沉着脸问到。  
“我想适合海盗吧，毕竟经验丰富，金君看起来应该就是那种没怎么谈过恋爱的人。”宇野昌磨说完走回自己的座位，继续拿起笔来记录着，丝毫没有受到羽生结弦阴沉脸色的影响。  
这两个日本人较什么劲呢，还把自己夹在中间，真烦。  
金博洋将双手插入衣服口袋，把自己被抬起的下巴收回到衣领里，翘起一双长腿，悠闲的样子好像眼前谈论的事情和他没有什么关系。  
可是心底的小人早就不知道拿着几把重型机枪将面前两个人突突个遍了。  
“那么，博洋小可爱就归我了？”海盗挑起自己的眉毛欢快地笑着。  
“我没意见，你们定，我全力配合。”金博洋藏在衣领里闷闷地出声。  
“那米沙、我、还有金组长看情况单独行动。同一天涌入太多陌生面孔不太好，第一天米沙和我先进去，金组长你就暂时策应？”羽生结弦挑眉问着。  
“嗯，可以。”金杨表示赞同。  
“既然这样，我们着手准备，晚上行动。对了，师兄，你一会来我办公室一趟，我有事交代你。先散了吧。”  
听到羽生结弦说散了，金博洋长腿一撩，直接转身大步走出了会议室，留给满屋子人一个翘着呆毛的后脑。  
等到大家纷纷走出会议室的时候，金博洋已经窝在属于自己的位置上闭目养神了。  
想要说些什么的金杨张了张嘴之后，在众人期盼的目光里，把想说的话都咽了下去。  
毕竟当事人都不看自己。  
金杨心累，这孩子怎么这么难带。


	12. （十二）

（十二）  
天刚刚擦黑，从警局出发的两辆私家车一前一后地停在了酒吧不远处的小区外。  
用于信号接收的基站设在其中一辆车里，陈巍和周知方守着机器，联络的传导耳机已经藏入他们的外耳道，麦克也做成触点式，粘在衣领或纽扣处，两样物品做的极其隐秘，专业人士如果不仔细查看都很难发现。  
酒吧位于城区边缘，紧挨着一片树林，穿过树林是一个废弃的足球场，附近的居民很少会路过这里，相对来说算是个隐秘的地方，酒吧选址在这看起来是费了不少心思的。而且树林与球场之间的隐蔽性又好，为这酒吧里急不可耐的人们提供过不少野战的便利。  
“我必须要先和你们科普一下，这里是酒吧，还是个gay吧，所以在这里看到什么都不要惊慌，大家都成年了，要沉稳。特别是天总！”米沙不放心地专门点了金博洋一声。  
“嗯，知道了。”金博洋应了一声全当听到了。  
“如果不想被人看出来什么端倪，那就尽量都配合点，落单的人最容易被人搭讪，组长，请收起你可怕的攻击力，即便是有咸猪手，大家都是男的，也没什么好吃亏的。”米沙对着后视镜挤挤眼睛，在驾驶位的羽生看到后坐上快要挤出眼睛的米沙哼了一声。  
看着时间差不多了，羽生结弦先将米沙放了出去。  
五分钟后，羽生示意自己师兄带着金博洋下车。  
揽过金博洋肩膀的海盗一路走向酒吧时对他说道：“一会我需要博洋小可爱和我演一场戏。”  
“什么戏？”金博洋心不在焉地问到。  
“就是痴心小孩负心汉的戏。”海盗低声说着。  
“哦，那我为什么还要和你扮情侣？”金博洋问。  
“只有痴情的你被花心的我伤透了心，才会有人主动安慰你甚至和你搭讪啊。如果一直都是我们两个人捆绑在一起，应该很难接触到其他人吧。”海盗解释道。  
“嗯，我明白了。”  
“我的小可爱，打起精神吧，属于我们狂欢的夜晚即将来到。”海盗绅士地为他打开酒吧的门，门里门外的世界之隔是巨大的，也是震撼人心的。  
伸出手环住身侧那人的腰，金博洋心底不禁吐槽。  
这么主动地扑向另外一个男人的怀里，竟然是为了工作。  
第二道门打开后，热切地氛围完全笼罩在这一片近似密封的空间内。各色的镭射灯暧昧地旋转着光圈，舞台上肆意扭动的身躯，随着重金属击打类的音乐的节奏，如毒蛇一般攀附在人心头那抹名为欲望的地方。  
圈住舞台的沙发里三三两两地坐着不少人，他们随着音乐扭动着，欢呼着。四下角落里摆放的沙发隐藏在灯光无所追寻的地方，几双人影在热切地交缠着，仔细分辨起来，已经有人耐不住欲望的掌控开始了夜的狂欢。  
热烈、暧昧、淫靡且缭乱。  
金博洋被海盗圈住带上吧台的高椅上，在外人看来，明显就是一位情场老手带着刚拐入圈子的纯情小绵羊来开第一次荤。  
金博洋点了一份没有酒精的鸡尾酒，韩聪给配的。  
拿到杯子的时候，他真的很想吐槽杯子里这一堆乌糟糟的液体究竟是什么鬼，但是他忍住了。  
在他握着杯子偷偷打量这酒吧里一切的时候，海盗已经和原来酒吧里的调酒师聊了好几句话了。  
金博洋知道自己套话的本事不行，他也知道自己过来就是吸引目光的。  
海盗撩完两三个人也只不过是两三分钟，吧台前坐着的金博洋感受到了四处探询的目光。  
有好奇的，有诧异的，还有赤裸裸充满这欲望的。  
那个充满欲望的赤裸眼神，他曾经在酒店的床上见过类似的。  
只不过，之前的那个让他沉沦，让他愉悦，而现在这个让他暴躁，且不满。  
不开心的情绪渐渐显露在了脸上，不过在外人看来，他只不过在生气，气自己的男友带他来玩，却只顾着撩其他的男孩子。  
“我的小可爱，在想什么呢，这么入迷？我回来了都没看到，这样晚上我要惩罚你的。”回到金博洋身边的海盗轻佻地说着。  
“你晚上是想惩罚我，还是想惩罚你今晚认识的其他小可爱？”金博洋生气地抿起唇，气鼓鼓的样子十分可爱。  
吃醋的小表情吸引了周围一圈人的注意，这么可爱的孩子简直是瑰宝，在床上的时候一定很漂亮。  
“我的小可爱这是吃醋了？哦，你这样的表情更加迷人了。”海盗轻佻地笑着，伸出手抚上金博洋的侧脸，眼底的欲望毫不掩饰。  
“把手拿开。”小孩鼓着脸，生气地说道。  
“……”眼前的人置若罔闻。  
“把手拿开听到没有？”金博洋加大了音量，周围的人听闻声音纷纷地看过来。  
对面的人悻悻地收回了自己的手，挑起自己的眉毛，撇着嘴。  
“生什么气。”海盗轻佻的笑容说道。  
轻浮的表情恰到好处，像极了混迹情场的老手。  
“不要用碰过其他人的手来碰我，既然外面有其他的人，你还来找我干什么？”金博洋愤怒地盯着他。  
“不都是玩玩么？你闹什么脾气？”  
“我闹脾气？你说实话，今晚你安的什么心？”金博洋伸手攥着海盗胸前的衣襟，十分气愤地吼道。  
“当然是大家一起玩玩才算开心啊，要么你以为呢？”  
一句话仿佛点燃了金博洋心头的怒火，他一把推开眼前的人。  
“你滚！”  
海盗借着他推出的力，带翻了两个高脚凳后才堪堪站稳，轻佻的脸上也爬上了些许怒气。  
“玩不起就别找上门，明明是个婊子还要立牌坊给谁看？”没有要闹大的意思，险些摔倒的人骂出这一句，转身就要走。  
“你给我滚！”  
金博洋红着眼眶吼完这一句，狠狠地转过身体不再看那个转身离开吧台附近的人。  
在外人看来一场唏嘘的分手之战，在海盗与金博洋的眼中是一场完美的表演，站在吧台里调酒的韩聪几乎看到傻眼，天总这小孩可塑性还真强，这都能演，佩服佩服。  
金博洋借着这场闹剧恢复单身纯情小可爱的身份等待着其他人的搭讪，而海盗凭借自己能撩多撩的性格早就跑到某个角落和人喝酒去了。  
环视一周，他也没找到先进来酒吧的米沙和准备在他们之后进入的羽生结弦。  
只有聪哥最好了，还是二组的情谊深，不抛弃我。  
一组这一群以羽生结弦为首的大猪蹄子，都是骗子！


	13. （十三）

（十三）  
在金博洋愁眉苦脸咽下第三口韩聪调制的夺命伤人酒的时候，他身边的高凳上坐下了一个人。  
“一个人么？”  
那人坐下后给自己点了一杯柠檬水。  
金博洋低头戳弄着杯子里的冰块，落寞的表情挂在脸上，并没有回应他的话。  
废话，我不是一个人难道还是一只狗？从我进门你就看见我了，三分钟前你从舞池右侧的沙发慢慢起身，转了一圈才到我面前，真当我记不住你的脸么？  
金博洋内心冒着泡泡似地吐槽着，面上还是一副伤心难过的样子。  
“像我们这样的人，是很难得到真正的感情的，既然得不到，也就不需要那么难过了，不是么？”那人开口劝到。  
这时金博洋才将虚空的目光从吧台前的一处调转到身旁人的脸上。  
这是一个接近30岁左右的面孔，没有像其他人一样画着或是妖艳或是魅惑的浓妆，在这调色盘似的灯光下，干净的面庞算是与众不同了。他嘴唇润润的，应该是沾了柠檬水的原因，可仔细一看，却是涂了淡淡的唇膏。  
这人衣着简单，就像普通的上班族一样，衬衫随意地搭着西裤，而面上的关切之色大过玩味与兴趣。  
“那你呢？看的这么通透，又怎么会在这？”金博洋反问道。  
“我就是看的通透才在这里，我觉得你不属于这里，不属于这个圈子。你还小，当家里安排几次相亲之后，你就会觉得，你现在所说的山盟海誓，都拗不过家里的压力。”那人微微笑着，带着三分儒雅的气质，与这周围的一切热烈与淫靡都格格不入。  
金博洋默默低下了头，依旧让默然的情绪笼罩着自己。  
“年轻的时候玩一玩是可以的，那些都不用当真，但一辈子太长了，像我们这样的群体，谁能给谁一辈子的承诺？到头来不过是骗骗人罢了。”那人喟叹道。  
“可是我是真的喜欢。”金博洋喃喃的语气带着闷闷的鼻音，千万间的不舍都藏在了这一句话中。  
委屈、伤心、又无可奈何。  
“喜欢又有什么用？昨天还有人说要和自己的男友出柜，可是今天人都不见了，多半是家里不同意，关起来了吧。”男人漫不经心地说道。  
金博洋敏锐地感觉到他说的这个人有可能就是昨天的死者。  
“能和我说说这个人的故事么？”他问道。  
“怎么？你对他有兴趣。”  
金博洋抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛望着眼前的人，配上他张白嫩纯情的脸，让人无法拒绝。  
“不算是什么兴趣，只是觉得，不管是狂风暴雨都有另外一个人与他分担，这样很不容易，我也很羡慕。”说完，金博洋苦笑一下，微微牵动的唇角让人看着更生怜爱之心。  
故事也没有那么复杂，一位酒吧的常客觉得自己遇到了一生中最正确的人，准备在最近几天和家里出柜，刚好这几天他的情人有事要出差，他准备和家里将他的一切情况都说清楚，等到男友回来后给他个惊喜，所以最近这两天都有来酒吧找旧朋友研究一下出柜的想法和做法。只不过今天没有出现了，也不知道是有事没来，还是和家里出柜不成功，人被扣下了。  
男人简单地和金博洋叙述道。  
“这种事，在这里经常会上演，只不过结局，都不好说了。”那人感慨着。  
“那你呢？你又是什么情况？听你的意思，你在这个圈子也很久了，既然看的那么透彻，为什么还在这里？”金博洋眨着眼，疑问道。  
“因为错爱啊。”男人自嘲地笑了笑。“也许我们都有罪，只是在罪孽的沉沦里无法自拔，既然都是异类，那为什么不在异类当中汲取温暖，反而要去进入现实里寻找自己的差异呢。”  
“你的意思，就是玩玩罢了？”  
“也许是吧，也有可能让我心动的并不多。”男人突然拉近了两个人的距离，目光直直看入金博洋的眼中。  
“但你是其中一个。”  
这句话砸在金博洋的耳边犹如惊雷，他像似受到惊吓的小兔子一样瞪大了眼睛，懵懂的表情惹得对面那人低声笑道，男人低哑的笑声不断传来，带起空气的震动，惊的金博洋悄悄捏起了缩在袖口里的手指。  
“你真是太纯了，不像是这个圈子里的人，不过我可以明确地和你说，我对你有兴趣，如果你想开始一段新的恋情，不妨和我试试，我叫遥夜。”  
“情人怨遥夜？”金博洋微微仰起头，盯着那人的眸子问到。  
“呵呵呵……你可真聪明。”男人依旧儒雅地笑着，好像刚刚对他说有兴趣的那个轻佻的人从未存在过。  
“好吧，我会考虑你的建议，但是现在……”金博洋的目光移向远处和人调笑的海盗，落寞的表情更甚。  
“我明白，你需要一段时间，但是你相信我，这段时间会很短的。那么，你愿意告诉我你的名字么？”男人眼光里闪着些许期待，但更多的是笃定。  
“嗯，你可以叫我甜甜。”说完自己的名字，金博洋微微地笑着，嘴角的弧度刚刚好露出唇边的小虎牙。  
“有没有人说过，你的名字和你的人很配？”  
听闻这句话，金博洋收敛了笑意，半转过身，面向吧台，不再去看身侧的人。  
“好吧，我懂了，很高兴认识你，甜甜。”男人说完之后，没等金博洋再说什么，就率先地离开了吧台。  
金博洋看着那人穿起外套，径自离开了。  
独自坐了片刻，金博洋听着耳麦里各个频道的动静，再环顾了四周，悄悄地也离开了酒吧。  
等到金博洋七扭八拐地回到车上时，除了海盗之外，其他的所有人都已经回来。  
“天总，这一趟出去收获不少啊，难怪宇野那孩子说你这相貌最适合这个角色了，果然没错。”米沙坐在副驾驶的位置回头对着刚上车坐稳的金博洋说道。  
“过奖过奖，我现在只想睡觉。”金博洋头一歪，很明显地状态不好，不想说话。  
透过后视镜看着金博洋的羽生结弦微微皱起眉头，却没有说什么。  
海盗拉开车门，跨上车后，见一旁歪着的金博洋，忍不住开口说道：“刚刚博洋小可爱的表演十分到位，没看出来，真是个潜力股啊。”  
见没人接话，海盗想了想说道：“不用这么低气压，这里就是这样，这就是人性，没有那么多纯真的爱情让人去追求，更多的是谎言、欺骗与人性中最本质的欲望。习惯了就没有那么多幻灭感了。”  
“我没有什么幻灭感。”金博洋开口说道，甚至眼睛还是闭上的，头也依旧歪向一侧枕着。“我甚至已经很了解这其中的本质了。男人和男人之间的爱情，哪里有那么多的山盟海誓？这边说着爱你，没你不可的人，转身就可以和其他人举办订婚仪式，将之前说过的那些话通通忘在脑后，订婚宴上挽着他的未婚妻向所有宾客致谢，接纳着全部的祝福。想来，也真是讽刺。”金博洋像是想到什么了一样，噗嗤一声笑出声来。  
“所以啊，不用和我说太多，我都懂。”直起身子，调换了一个更舒服的姿势，金博洋将自己埋在了汽车后座上，全程都未睁开自己的眼睛。  
车里的沉默持续了一路，只有羽生结弦知道，自己握在方向盘上的双手，用力到指节都已泛白。


	14. （十四）

（十四）  
羽生结弦将米沙和海盗纷纷送了回去，在这之前他已经嘱咐金杨带着周知方和陈巍先撤退了。  
深沉的夜里，街道上的车辆也少的可怜，街边的路灯投下昏暗的光线，打在匀速行驶的汽车车窗上。那明暗交杂的意味让本就沉默的车厢内，更加压抑。  
车子停在金博洋家的小区楼下，一路闭目养神的他在车子停稳后便睁开了眼睛。只不过没有下车。  
“天天，我们谈谈。”羽生结弦说话的语气里带着些许恳求，也许是刚刚金博洋说过的话砸在了羽生的心头，让他不得不正视金博洋的满心失望与怒火。  
“可是我并不觉得我们之间还有什么好谈的。我想说的，在一年多以前就已经说过了，我记性不好，不想再回忆当时发生过什么，而我又说了什么，所以你也不用试图让我回忆起当时的情况，我没那个心情。”金博洋睁开双眼，盯着前方驾驶位置上的那个人。  
不是他不想下车，车门中控锁还在锁着，羽生结弦不开门，他根本下不去。  
“我不是想让你回忆，一年以前和一年以后你都没有给过我任何解释的机会，天天，你不能不让我进行任何申辩就直接将我判了死刑。”  
“好，你说，你要申辩什么？申辩你的订婚宴是假的？你的未婚妻是假的？你回家是为了其他事而不是因为订婚？”  
静默片刻。  
“这些都是真的。”羽生结弦低下头开口承认着。  
“那你还想和我谈什么？羽生结弦，我还是那句话，你答应订婚的时候，有没有想过我？”回忆起一年前的过往，金博洋无法再淡漠地无视着眼前这个人。  
他有多喜欢他，那么现在就有多恨他，他恨是因为他还喜欢着，同样，因为太过喜欢，所以无法容忍任何人能够在法律保护的前提下无偿地占有他，如果他不能全部属于自己，那他宁愿一分一毫都不要。  
这是他的爱，偏执且独占的爱。  
“天天，当时并不是我能选择的。我回到家里的时候就已经被安排好订婚了，我并没有自己选择的余地，只能接受。”羽生结弦试图解释着自己当时的困境。  
“所以，还是这样了。明明前一天还在口口声声说爱我的人，转过身便可以和另外一个女人订婚，可以笑容满面地欢迎前来道贺的宾客，欣然地接受他们对你未来的祝福，你这样行为，和在酒吧里遇到的那些人的本质又有什么区别？”金博洋红着眼眶怒吼着。  
“我承认，没有区别，是我必须要接受家族的安排，是我心甘情愿地参加了订婚仪式，也是我要履行自己身上的责任，可是天天，这一年来我一直在试图改变这个结果，我需要时间去解决这些问题。”  
“那你要多久？一天？十天？一个月？一年？还是一辈子？羽生结弦，你不要试图仗着我喜欢你，就一次又一次地刷新我的容忍度，你别忘了，你身上还背着你小师妹已经去世了母亲的嘱托。”金博洋提醒羽生结弦，除了他的未婚妻，梅德韦杰娃的存在也是另外一个矛盾争端的起始点。  
“天天，你知道的，我根本不想背负她母亲的嘱托，那只是一个巧合，我不得不答应的。”  
“所以？你很无辜？你觉得所有的一切你都是被迫接受的，你委屈？”  
羽生结弦回过头来看着金博洋的目光里，分明在说着“是”！  
看着他的目光，金博洋又被气笑了。  
这一年多的思念焦灼，一年多的辗转反侧，可是眼前这个人却还不知道他在气什么。  
“羽生结弦，你放我下车吧。我们之间再这样争执下去，真的没有任何意义。”金博洋笑着说出这句话。“今天我累了。”  
羽生结弦看着眼前比一年前更加英气挺拔的面容，微不可查地叹了口气，打开了中控锁。  
金博洋立刻伸手打开车门，长腿一跨便下了车。  
只不过他没想到，羽生结弦也和他一起下来了。  
并不想直接面对他的金博洋转身就要走回小区，猝不及防地被羽生结弦拉住手腕强硬地带回怀里，对着那红润的嘴唇便吻了上去。  
金博洋试图要挣开被限制的手，却被羽生结弦整个人压到车门上，整个后腰向后弯曲出车体的弧度，狠狠地被按在车上亲吻着。  
金博洋觉得自己遇到了一只猛兽，一只准备吞了人唇舌的猛兽。他趁着金博洋挣扎的时候用自己的软舌顶开了他的齿缝，勾着他口腔里安分的红舌一起起舞，灵活的舌轻巧地舔舐着他的齿关，掠过口腔里的每一寸空间，细细地拓展着那里的领土范围，轻轻地搔着上颚敏感的神经，逼出身下小孩柔软的呻吟与淋漓的水声。  
一吻结束，当羽生结弦像特赦一样放过他唇舌的时候，金博洋已经绵软无力地靠在了车上。双手被牢牢锁住按压在头侧，双眼迷蒙带着水汽，微红的唇瓣上尽是他蹂躏过后的痕迹，淫靡地泛着水光。  
看着眼前思念了一年的小孩以及被按在自己身下这迷蒙的模样，羽生结弦恨不得现在就将他压住，打开他细长紧实的双腿，好好回味一年以前缠绵销魂的滋味。  
羽生结弦也微微喘着，伸出手描摹着小孩的眉眼，将全部深情尽数化为温柔的目光，直直地撞入金博洋的眼中。  
似被刹时惊醒一般，金博洋微微推开羽生结弦靠过来的身体，从分开的缝隙里逃了出去，仅留给了羽生结弦一个落荒而逃的背影。  
天天，我能让你逃走一次两次，可下一次，我说什么都不会让你离开了。  
羽生结弦定定地现在原地，良久，才拉开车门，启动车子，离开。


	15. （十五）

（十五）

“我说天总，你这精神状态比昨天差了不少，怎么？昨晚把你吓到了？”米沙见眼下挂着乌青的金博洋无精打采地坐在那里打趣道。  
“没有，梦里被一只黄熊追了一路，没睡好。”金博洋揉着自己的太阳穴说道。  
“哦，你这个模样可真像是被人甩了的小可怜，今晚都不用化妆，直接上阵就能虏获一片芳心。”米沙冲他眨着眼睛。  
金博洋脸上阴恻恻地笑道，“那是不是也包括你呢?”说完还给米沙飞了一个眼。  
“虏获我还差那么一点点。”  
“还差哪么一点点？”金博洋笑的异常甜美。  
“咳咳，天总你别这样，我还想去勾搭小姑娘呢。”米沙在羽生结弦投过来的眼神中瞬间老实，不敢再皮。  
“人都齐了吧？”羽生结弦抬眼扫了一圈会议室内的人。  
一早就被聚集到二组会议室的工作人员，准备对昨晚调查出来的情况与搜集到的情报进行分析。  
“都到齐了我们就开始吧。”羽生结弦沉下脸，迅速进入了工作状态。  
一组的人对他这副面孔都已经见怪不怪了，可是苦了金杨和韩聪，第一次觉得在羽生结弦这种表情下工作是一件非常有压力的事。  
至于金博洋，你问他？羽生结弦撒娇的样子他都见过，还会怕他释放冷气么？明明撒娇更吓人的好么，你们这群凡人。  
“我这里有一份调查回来的基础情况报告，能够基本排除死者的亲属以及公司同事之间的嫌疑，所以我们下一步的追查重点还应该在那间酒吧里。”羽生结弦介绍着。  
“我们昨晚在酒吧里打探到了几点消息，一是死者近期交了一个男朋友，准备和家里公开。二是他男友三天前出差了，所以可以排除嫌疑。三是在他男友离开后，死者又回到了酒吧，而且是连续两天。”羽生结弦在白板上将第三条突出地标注了出来。“四是死者可能还有其他情人。”  
“这个情人这一点不敢特别确定是哪一个人，因为我昨天在做调酒师的时候，也有和原来的调酒师聊过，死者在酒吧里是常客，玩的很开，也不小气，所以朋友很多，这个圈子里玩的开就代表……额……你们懂的。”毕竟社会对同性之间的开放度不够，有很多东西还隐秘在言辞之下的心照不宣中。  
听完韩聪的话，大家都沉默了。  
不怕你有情人，就是怕不知道你情人是哪个。  
“那死者最近在酒吧里经常接触的人都有谁，这个能知道么？”金杨问到。  
“最近死者到酒吧的次数少了些，因为认识了新男友，如果再往前推的话，那个时间段接触的人，怕是不好排查。”米沙接道。  
“那就先查这两天的。”羽生结弦说。  
“我想知道，死者在酒吧里平时表现出来的气质和日常工作时候的气质是一样的么？”金博洋突然开口问到。  
“什么意思？”米沙没太听懂他的意思。  
“我只是觉得，他工作时候的照片看起来很严谨，也很简单，但这是他工作时表现给人的一个方面的感觉。也许融入到夜生活当中的他会有另外一面。”人性总有两面，暴露在阳光下的那一面也许是积极乐观，但在阳光背后的阴影部分究竟如何，没有人敢下定论。  
“哦，这个啊，调酒师说和他正常状态差不多，虽然玩的开，但也仅限于熟人，他对陌生人还是很拘谨的，就像……那人怎么说来着？哦哦哦，像是个受惊的小白鼠。”韩聪回答到。  
“博洋是想到了什么么？”羽生结弦问到，脸上的冰霜感在这一刻有了解冻的态势。  
组长，说好的，冰块呢，你不能对小可爱说话就改变自己的冰柜原则啊！  
“没什么，我只是想知道，像他这样的人，如果和他气质类似，会不会吸引到曾经喜欢过他的人。”  
“这个方法可行性小，毕竟人没有相同的，即便是气质类似，也不一定会百分之百的成功，更何况还有钓鱼的成分在，不切实际。”羽生结弦反驳道。  
“可行性小也是有可行性的，你不能抹杀掉他可能取得的结果。”金博洋语气不善地回到。  
“但是我不能让我的部下去用这种替代的方式找寻凶手。”羽生结弦皱起眉毛，盯着金博洋。  
他知道他在想什么，从他问起那个人的气质时，他就知道他是什么意思。  
他想通过对死者性格的复制与相似的熟悉感去吸引酒吧内死者原有的情人，但是他对其他男人的诱惑力，可是比死者强多了。  
“我又不是你们组的。”金博洋小声地嘀咕着。  
“那个，羽生组长，这个替代一词也用不上，就是找人吸引一下目光么，这个你之前就交给海盗和博洋了，”金杨看着气氛有些不对，出来打着圆场。  
“现在除了要收集线索之外，还要调查出死者的死因，虽然知道死者是因为中毒身亡，但是下毒的方式是什么，这个目前法医也没检查出来。”说到下毒的方式，羽生结弦也很无奈，法医鉴定过，死者身上的伤口多是中毒之后由于挣扎与肌肉挛缩时自己抓破造成的，并没有明显的伤口是注射或者割伤造成的。  
“而且通过法医鉴定，死者应该是属于毒素进入体内后通过血液循环迅速流转到身体各处，最终导致的心力衰竭。法医也化验过，不是化学毒品，是生物毒，皮肤接触是不会致死的，只能通过血液接触。”  
“死者死前有没有受到过性侵害？”一直未吭声的宇野昌磨突然出声问到。  
“没有，法医检查过。更何况还要制造出伤口，毒素才能进入体内。”  
听完金博洋起身，在众人齐刷刷的目光注视中走向羽生结弦……  
身后的白板。  
所有人都看到了羽生结弦见到金博洋直走过来那一刻欣喜的眼神及睁大的双眼。  
明明是单眼皮，愣是瞪出了欧式大双。  
“我有个想法。”金博洋站定后，转过身对着大家说到，然后伸手拿走了羽生结弦手里的黑色签字笔。  
“你说。”羽生结弦有点失落地说着。  
“死者，死于中毒，却没有发现明显的伤痕，他所有的挣扎都在中毒之后，由此可见他是在毫无防备的过程中中毒的。”金博洋说完在白板上写下“无防备”三个字。  
“无防备就代表完全信任，谁能够完全信任一个人呢？而且还在他能接触到自己身体的时候。那应该只有情人。”金博洋在“无防备”后写了情人两个字。  
“我打听到的消息是说，死者这两天回到酒吧是为了让朋友们为他出柜进行出谋划策，那也就是原来的情人也知道他是来征求意见的，也知道他准备出柜，这会不会是情杀？”  
“也就是说，找到死者的情人，也就基本可以锁定凶手。”  
“还有一点，我们回到前面那个无防备上来。”金博洋伸手点了点“无防备”三个字。“除了这个人能够让他放下戒心和他接触，甚至能够触碰到身体，还有什么时候是感官容易失去控制的？”  
说完，金博洋在白板上写了四个大字。  
意乱情迷。  
“我现在怀疑死者的伤口应该在口腔里，我猜，应该是两个人接吻的时候，死者的情人故意咬破了死者口腔内部，但因为藏的隐秘，就连死者可能都没有意识到，毕竟那个时候，唇齿间有些小碰撞，是不会惹人注意的。等到毒素全部进入到死者的体内的时候，凶手只需要放开他的唇就可以了。所以在死者的身体上，我们找不到毒素进入的途径。”  
金博洋说完之后将笔很自然地塞回羽生结弦的手中，而后者十分顺手地就接过来了。  
“天总，你这分析，太神了！你怎么想到的？”米沙瞬间亮起了崇拜的目光。  
“昨晚和我搭讪的那个人，他嘴上涂了唇膏。”金博洋伸出手点了点自己的嘴唇。  
在他身边的羽生结弦微不可查地滚动了一下喉结，没有任何人发现。  
“那你就能联想到接吻？”米沙吃惊。  
“嗯，等你什么时候被狗咬了嘴唇，你就应该能知道了。”金博洋说完撇撇嘴，走回自己的座位坐下了。  
“这……”米沙说不出来话了。  
“伤口这件事我会和法医那边继续确认的，如果大家没有什么其他的疑问，今晚就继续排查吧。米沙，你至少要勾搭出死者的一个情人信息出来，否则，回来领罚。”羽生结弦黑着脸说道。  
悲愤欲绝的米沙不知道自己在什么时候得罪了这个切开黑的大魔王，以至于在未来的这几日险些“生死未卜”。但是当米沙知道自己因为什么得罪了羽生结弦时，他觉得，现在的惩罚是真的温柔。


	16. （十六）

（十六）  
入夜，行动小组依旧是开了两辆车停在酒吧附近。  
海盗和金博洋分别在不同的时间点进入了酒吧当中，米沙为了完成任务，也早早地混了进去。  
金博洋独自坐在吧台前，一边用眼神扫视着酒吧内的人群，一边留意着昨天和他搭讪的“熟人”。  
遥夜。  
情人怨遥夜，竟夕起相思？  
这个名字还真有指向性的含义啊。  
金博洋藏好自己的唇角，表面上还是一副恹恹不快的样子，偶尔拿目光瞟着在人群里玩的开心的海盗。  
“就这么舍不得他么？”身后突然传来一个人的说话声。  
金博洋闻声偏过头，那人已经坐在了高椅之上。  
依旧是很规矩的衣着，衬的他也并不像日日沉迷于酒吧寻欢作乐的人。  
“别胡说，谁舍不得了。”金博洋收回目光，低头吸了一口西瓜汁。  
“看你的眼神。”  
“我的眼神怎么了？”金博洋皱皱眉，露出一副不解的模样。  
他刚刚其实在放空自己，脑子里在想……  
呸！他才没想过羽生结弦！  
“你的眼神里有思念。”那人在金博洋身旁坐定，淡淡地说道。  
“是么？我自己都没觉得。”金博洋转过头，盯着面前人的脸，呆呆地说着。  
“有没有人说过，你的眼里真的太干净了？”那人回望地看着他。  
“有啊，你说过。”  
他说：“遥夜，你说过的。”  
从他口中流转出的名字，让对面的人听的一怔。  
“在这个圈子里，单纯是最难以留住的。”那人笑了笑，像是想起了什么，继续说道。“再干净的人，也会变的污浊。”  
“性与欲作为纽带，用以满足人内心的虚妄，有了贪心与追求，人就不会那样单纯了。”那人感慨道。  
“听起来很有道理。”金博洋点点头。”爱欲情仇都是人的执念，儿童之所以会有那么简单的快乐，是因为他们没有那么复杂的心思与过分的追求。而我们之所以会被这样牵绊，也是因为我们不满足也不知足。想要的太多，渴求的太多，到最后，可能什么都没有。”他顿了顿，随即说到:”很少会有人和我怎么直白地谈论人性了，谢谢你。”金博洋转过脸，看着眼前的人。  
“甜甜，你没想过要走一条其他的路么？离开这个圈子，离开这些虚情假意。”  
“我？”金博洋脸上挂着苦笑。“天生的，怎么办？”  
“我做不到去找一个异性，开始一段被世俗所接受的感情，也做不到那样顺应社会，去构建一个我不能负责的家庭。所以，我也没办法。”  
“那你就尝试忘了他吧，至少找一个能让你觉得舒心的，而不是自己坐在这里吞着苦果。”  
“你可以么？”金博洋似开玩笑一般斜睨着他。  
“为什么是我？”那人诧异道。  
“你和其他人都不一样，至少对于我来说。”金博洋舒展了眉头，微微笑着。  
“因为是天生的，所以我看过许多人的嘴脸，他们被欲望支配的表情，和残虐占据的心理，他们从来都不在乎一个人，一份感情的珍贵，就像他一样，说丢弃就丢弃了。”他故作平淡地感慨着。  
“你决定了？”那人问道。  
“决定了。”  
“不会后悔？”  
“你会给我机会后悔么？”  
那人盯着金博洋的双眼看着，像是在确定什么，半晌，才淡淡地说了一句，不会。  
听到这两个字，金博洋开心地笑着，那温顺头发下奶白的小脸微微撑起，露出了可爱的虎牙。  
与遥夜告别之后的金博洋又在吧台前坐了坐，在韩聪眼神的指挥下，放下了他蹂躏了一夜的西瓜汁，转身离开。  
上了车的金博洋发现自己是最后一个回来的人，待他坐定后，羽生结弦便将车子开了出去。  
一路飞驰，路灯斑驳的光影投下，车内却一片静寂。  
几乎和昨天一样，羽生结弦将车子停在金博洋家的小区前，依旧没有打开门锁。  
“你又要重复一遍昨天的戏码么？”金博洋见他不说话，只是通过后视镜直直地看着他。  
“没有，天天，我想问你一句，在你眼里，我是什么？”羽生结弦盯着后视镜，却始终未回头。  
“你问的是以前还是以后？”金博洋反问道。  
“现在。”  
“一组组长，行动指挥者。”他懒懒地回答着。  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”羽生结弦不依不饶。  
“那你呢？在你眼里我又是什么？一个曾经的地下情人？或者是以前的师弟？”金博洋笑着问道。  
“在我眼里，你一直都是我的爱人，从最初到现在，从来没变过。”羽生结弦用坚定的语气说道。  
“哦，那和我有什么关系？你如果一定想知道的话，我想，你现在对我应该算是上过床的关系吧，然后还是一次不想回忆的经历。”他真不想回忆他们之间糟糕的第一次，虽然心头上占有他的愉悦大于身体上所承受的疼痛，但是当他爬下他的床之后，自己在飞机上度过的那十几个小时简直是这一辈子都不想回忆的噩梦。身上的酸疼加上空中的颠簸，等他到了多伦多，病了整整一周才恢复过来自己的体力。  
“天天，你一定要这样和我说话么？”羽生结弦听闻他的评价，心头的怒火瞬间被燃起。  
“你问什么，我答什么，你要是不想听，那你就不要问，主动权在你手上，不在我这里，你和我生气又有什么用？”金博洋无视他的怒火撇着嘴说道。  
“我在和你说认真的，天天，这一年以来，我一直都在等你，甚至来到这里等你，就是为了你以后回来的时候，我在这里，在你需要我的时候，我可以你身边。”羽生结弦说的十分恳切，眸中的深情毫不掩饰。  
“然后呢？告诉我羽生少主要结婚了？然后让我做个伴郎？还是让我去观礼？”金博洋自嘲的笑着。  
“没有羽生少主了。”羽生结弦淡淡地说着。  
“你说什么？”金博洋似是没有听清他说了些什么。  
“你听到了。”羽生结弦打算绝口不提。  
随后打开了门锁，说道。“算了，你先回去吧，晚安，我的天天。”  
金博洋陷在自己的思考中，机械地下了车，甚至连羽生结弦道晚安的话都没有听到。


	17. （十七）

（十七）  
每天早上例行的案情整理让一群人有聚集在了一起，只不过今天的案件有了进展性的突破。  
“我这里送来了一份法医报告。”羽生结弦看着手中的几页纸，抬头和大家说道。“按照博洋昨天的推理，法医仔细地检查了死者的口腔，在死者的左上唇内侧发现了一道十分细小的伤口，看起来就像被牙齿刮伤的，但是经过法医鉴定，那个伤口是死者自己不可能造成的，因此可以断定，上唇内侧的伤口是被凶手故意咬开的，从而通过这种方式让毒素进入死者的体内。”  
“我的天，这也太丧心病狂了吧？”海盗感慨着。  
“嗯，我昨天也与法医沟通过了，这种情况也是最有可能的。”  
“我昨晚有采过几个粘在杯子上的唇印，已经送去化验了。”韩聪补充着说道。  
“聪哥采的唇印应该做不出来毒素。”金博洋说道。  
“凶手不会每天都给自己涂了毒素出来玩，他应该是有明确想杀害的目标时，才会用这种技巧，否则唇上天天带毒，万一哪天自己吞了呢？”  
“而且唇膏是一样很容易被自己吃掉的东西，我在想他会不会涂了不止一层唇膏。”金博洋冷静地思考着。  
“也有道理。”韩聪点点头。  
“这样，韩警官先继续采唇样，我觉得酒吧里会涂唇膏的人并不多，所以我们追查的重点也就可以放在这几个人的身上。”羽生结弦说道。  
“另外从米沙和师兄带回来的消息来看，与死者死前有过接触的几个人的照片应该都在这里了，你们看一下，有哪些线索是能够排除或者确定嫌疑的。”羽生结弦拿出了四张照片固定在了白板上，征求着大家的意见。  
见到板上遥夜的照片，金博洋的目光微不可查地闪烁了一下，虽然其他人都没有发现，但羽生结弦一眼便捕捉到了。  
“这个人。”羽生结弦指着遥夜的照片，“有没有谁想要谈一谈他的。”  
“没什么好谈的，他一直是我最大的怀疑目标，从他开始和我搭讪的那一刻起。”金博洋说着。  
“那好，我们就下一步围绕这个人如何查出更多的线索来考虑一下。”  
“他曾经和我说死者是近两天回酒吧想要向家里公开出柜来征求朋友们意见的，我觉得这件事有问题。”金博洋思考着说道。  
“这个我打听过。”米沙说道。“死者的朋友们是知道他有了新的男朋友，也准备出柜，但是这两天来酒吧并不是为了征求意见和祝福的，只是因为他男朋友出差不在。”  
“不过我问过，死者那两天离开的都比较早，并没有和什么人有过太多的接触。他的朋友们还有人打趣着，说他有了家室都不敢在外面多玩了。”  
“能不能查到死者死亡当天，他是几点从酒吧出去的？还有这个人，他是几点走的？”羽生结弦指指照片上的遥夜。  
“查不到。”周知方难得地开口，作为技术人员，他一直都在研究附近的摄像头与监视器。  
“酒吧内部除了吧台附近，其他位置没有安装摄像头，我调取了酒吧那几日的监控记录，只能看到死者在吧台前与人说话的片段，至于什么时间出门是看不到的。而周围小区的监控我也有找过，盲区太多，基本上没有全部覆盖，更何况是酒吧附近发现死者尸体的小树林，那里更是找不到任何监控设备。”  
“监控录像里，死者在酒吧的吧台前曾与这个人说过话，但是两个人之间表现的不是特别亲密，只是单纯地交谈，所以没办法提供什么证据。”  
“那小周下午将出现死者的视频片段都截出来，我要再看一下。”羽生结弦说道。  
“好的，没问题。”  
“我有个请求，羽生组长。”金博洋看着羽生结弦。  
“你说。”  
“我需要一个人和我搭个戏，在那个人面前，不管说什么，只要能证明我是一个花心的人，而且表面的单纯是装出来的就行。”  
“好，我安排。”羽生结弦应下来了。  
“今天如果没有其他的发现，我们就到这里，晚上大家继续努力。没什么事的话，就散了吧。”


	18. （十八）

（十八）

例行的会议结束，大家都回到各自的位置上开始进行今天的工作，金博洋拿起自己的杯子走向茶水间，意外地遇到了一个不算熟悉的人。  
织田信成拿着一叠文件走过来，见到金博洋时挥手叫住了他。  
金博洋疑惑地站定了。  
他虽然认识织田信成，也不过是因为羽生结弦，两人之间也仅止于见过而已，不知道他叫住他究竟有什么事。  
“还真是你啊，博洋君。”织田信成开心地和金博洋打着招呼。  
“是我，好久不见，织田先生。”金博洋笑着和眼前的人说着话。  
“我今天过来送个材料，见到你真是意外，你果然回到这里了，羽生这一年多可是没白等，心血也没有白白浪费啊。”织田信成看看周围没有其他人，便对金博洋说着。  
“什么没白等？”金博洋听到那个名字，皱眉疑惑道。  
“嗯？你不知道？羽生去年为了来这里等你，推掉了做国际刑警的机会，一意孤行地来到B市，心甘情愿地窝在这里做一个小组的组长，国际组那边想尽办法要让他过去，他都说为了等你一再推辞，最后实在是拗不过，就让他在小组里先做着，什么时候想回去了，随时接收。怎么？他没和你说？”织田信成疑惑道：“你不会不知道他为什么过来这里吧？”  
“为什么？”金博洋一脸茫然地顺口问着。  
“你还真不知道啊？羽生他和家里闹翻了。因为他自行取消了和福田家族的联姻，导致羽生家族在政权上失去了一个盟友，羽生家主气疯了把他关了三天，然后羽生想办法逃了出来，逃出来之后就等于放弃了他在羽生家族里的地位，和他少主的身份，不过我想，他本来对那个位置也没什么兴趣，还不如现在这样，和你一起做他自己想做的事。嗯？你怎么了？博洋君？”织田信成看着呆愣出神的金博洋，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。  
这时的金博洋才缓过来神，难怪他昨晚说“没有羽生少主了”，难怪他有好像欲言又止，如果今天他没遇到织田信成，这个傻子是不是这一辈子都不准备告诉他这些过往。  
金博洋越想越气，呼吸都粗重了不少。  
“博洋君？你还好吧？”织田信成一脸担忧地看着金博洋，好担心他和自己的好友羽生一样，突然哮喘病复发，吓的他要死。  
“我没事，谢谢你告诉我这么多。”金博洋捏着自己的手指让自己冷静了下来。  
“你是真的不知道？”织田信成惊讶着，说话甚至都结巴了。“那……那……那……你还在和羽生闹分手？”  
“不会了。”金博洋肯定地说着。  
“博洋君，我看你的脸色不太好，你可千万别像羽生一样，病了也不说，强撑着差点要了自己的命。”织田信成劝着他。  
“羽生什么时候病了？还这么严重？”金博洋心底一揪，听说险些要了他的命，他忽然后怕起来。  
“就是他刚来B市不久，因为和家里闹翻了，这边工作压力也大，那会你也不在，他病了就自己强撑着，结果引发了原有的哮喘，当时执行任务时我就在他身边，看着他撑着执行完任务，转身就倒下了，还好当时救护车就在旁边，这才救了他一命，要不……”织田信成看着他的脸色，后面的话就没再说出来。  
差那么一点，如果不是他幸运，如果不是救护车在他身边待命，也许，一年之后他回来时，他早已不在。  
“不过现在也没事了，呵呵，时间不早了，我也该回去了，等改天有机会，我一定找博洋君一起好好聊聊，毕竟经常听羽生提起你，我也十分好奇他这个赞不绝口的师弟。那博洋君，再见。”织田信成说完礼貌地和金博洋告别。  
金博洋扯开嘴角笑了笑，和他道了别。  
离开的织田信成嘴角微微上翘，觉得自己这一剂猛药下的应该是恰到好处，等到回头他们两个和好了，自己一定要敲诈羽生一次，让他好好谢谢自己这个媒人。  
织田信成这次是来送个材料，可是他见到了满身上下都透着低气压的羽生结弦，然后又发现了金博洋在组里，一副见了羽生就不爽的模样。于是他一分析，就觉得这两个人应该还在水火不容的情况里，所以他便找到了金博洋。  
他思前想后，一定是羽生还没将他这一年做了什么和金博洋说，其实也不怪羽生，谁能没事对着自己的爱人说，我这一年和家里打了几架，干掉了几个阻挡我们在一起的魔鬼，错过了多少提职加薪换岗位的机会，就为了等他一年之后特训结束。别说是他羽生结弦了，就是他织田自己，也说不出来这些话啊。不过这些事情还得让他知道，这不知道就会怨着，还会恨着。  
织田信成是个明眼人，看到他们俩之间没有冒着粉红泡泡的氛围，就知道这中间肯定有问题，没想到啊，这两个人的关系大概还停留在一年前？不过他这样说完，估计这两个人的关系怕是要进一步了。  
确实，金博洋听完织田信成的话水都不顾上喝，放下自己的杯子，便像一阵风一样跑进了一组的办公室，惹得一组的人面面相觑。  
“金君这么急，是有什么事么？”宇野昌磨见金博洋闯入办公室后问着。  
“羽生呢？”金博洋着急的问。  
“组长出去了，案件还有一些证人要调查。”  
“那他什么时候回来？”  
“这个就不好说了，组长的行踪一直都是没有人能掌控的，要不，你给他打个电话？虽然他的电话也不常用。”宇野昌磨和金博洋建议到。  
“哦，那算了，也不是什么太重要的事。等他回来再说也来的及。”金博洋突然冷静了下来，对着宇野昌磨说道。“谢谢宇野君，我就不打扰了。”  
金博洋说的不在意，宇野昌磨也就没专门转告羽生结弦金博洋来找过他，两个人时间便错开到直到夜里行动才碰上头，可那时的人太多，金博洋再想问出口的话也只能藏在肚子里，等到出完任务再说。  
按照金博洋的要求，今晚会有人来戳穿自己纯真的外表，只是一直也没安排具体的人，让他心里怪没底的。  
“你今天看起来有些烦躁啊。”穿着深蓝色衬衫的遥夜出现在金博洋的身边，对着他说道。  
“我在等你，你来了我就不急了。”说完金博洋露出甜甜的笑。  
“等我？为什么?”那人打量的目光看着金博洋。  
今天他穿了一件黑色丝质衬衫，简单禁欲的黑色配上他奶白的皮肤和微微笑着的眼睛，诱惑的意味比之前更甚。  
“因为我怕昨晚和你说完的约定你今天反悔啊。”金博洋甜甜地说着。  
“你不会后悔么？”那人问道。  
“我不会啊，是他不要我的，我就是难受又能怎么样？你没看到他今天都不来了么？他们说……说……”金博洋委屈地低下头，声音里带上了哭腔。  
“他有了其他人？”  
“嗯，他们去开房了。”金博洋红着眼眶，看了眼前的人一眼，迅速地别过头去，似是不想让他看到自己的难过。  
“唉……”身边那人叹息着。  
“我要你陪我喝酒！”金博洋撅起嘴，似撒娇一般地说着。  
“好，我陪你。”  
金博洋给吧台里的韩聪使了使眼色，韩聪立刻准备了两杯酒端了上来。  
金博洋的那杯是经过特殊调制的，闻起来虽然有酒味，但是酒精含量极低，这样即便是喝起来，他也能保持清醒。  
可就是苦了金博洋了，韩聪那点调酒技术，没有酒精度数虽然还行，但是入口那滋味……  
金博洋这辈子不想再回忆，也更不想再体会。  
这将会是他一辈子的噩梦。


	19. （十九）

（十九）

几杯酒下肚，金博洋见身边的人眼神有些微微迷蒙便放下了酒杯，吵着说自己要去洗手间，却在离开高脚凳时软了身子，扑在了遥夜的身上。  
看着隔壁吧台里的韩聪眼皮一蹦。  
天总不愧是天总，我敬你是一条汉子，作为一只小绵羊，竟然主动往大灰狼的嘴边送。  
挂在遥夜身上眼神朦胧的小孩吵着自己腿软头晕，撒娇起来的软糯模样就像一块白糍粑，恨不得让人揉搓一把。  
担心他摔了或者被人拐走，遥夜扶起金博洋软绵绵的身子，把他带向洗手间的方向。  
酒吧的洗手间一直都是让人难以言说的地方，因为这间酒吧的性质，卫生间里发生点什么，也是没有什么不可能的。酒吧的老板可能也考虑到了这些问题，所以将卫生间设置在了一段走廊的尽头，至少走廊僻静，可以给人一个缓冲，不管是里面的人，还是外面的人，大家都有一个是否要进入的可选择的余地。  
当遥夜半扶半抱地将金博洋带往卫生间时，在阴影处静默了许久的人缓缓地跟在他们身后。  
卫生间的回廊里十分静寂，看样子里面应该是没有人，遥夜正带着金博洋像里面走去时，身后突然传来的轻笑声让两个人停驻了脚步。  
“呵~这刚刚几天啊，甜甜你就换了几个男人了？”那人抄着手，靠在他们刚刚走过的回廊尽头，头偏偏地靠上了墙壁，薄唇里吐露轻笑意味的话语。  
听到这个人的声音，金博洋的身体瞬间紧绷了起来。  
环着他的遥夜感受到了金博洋紧张，转过头仔细地看着说话的人。  
“怎么？这才几天就准备不认识我了？”那人直起身子站定，微长的刘海遮住了他的眼角，唇角勾起嘲弄的弧度。  
“你……”金博洋转身看到来人之后，更加向后瑟缩着，整个人都窝在了遥夜的怀里，瑟瑟发抖的模样，看起来让人心生怜爱。  
“那就是用这副楚楚可怜的模样勾引到这个男人的么？啧，甜甜，你挑男人的眼光真的是越来越差了。”那人锐利的目光像是盯住了猎物一般牢牢地锁定在了金博洋的身上。  
“我不准你这么说他！”在怀里怯懦的人，依旧提高了音量对他吼道。  
“他是谁？”遥夜有些微怒地问着怀里的金博洋，这几句话就足以让他了解到两个人之间曾经的渊源，但是他要听他承认。  
“他是……是……”小孩双眼水汽蒙蒙，抖着唇却说不出口。  
“想知道？”那人突然出声询问道。  
随后向前走了两步靠近他们二人，伸手抓住了挂在遥夜颈侧金博洋白嫩的手腕，一个巧劲瞬间就将金博洋从他的身上拽了下来。  
金博洋顺势挣开了遥夜环着他的双臂，假装被拉的踉跄，直直地撞进那人的怀里。  
被黑色丝质衬衫勾勒出的纤细腰肢被人揽住，随即整个人被按到走廊里画着彩绘的墙壁上。那人将自己的一条腿挤进了金博洋的双腿间，就那样将他被抓着的左手举过头顶固定在墙壁上，然后狠狠地吻向那被酒水润泽过的红唇，似乎要将他拆吞入腹。  
唇舌相触间，金博洋想起今天上午织田信成的话，心中一阵酸涩，被压制的左手无法动弹，右手却牢牢地揽住那人的后颈，不管天崩地裂，他都只想沉浸在眼前这个人热切的吻里。  
什么任务，什么凶手，什么职责，都先放一放，让他在他的怀里沉沦这一次吧，就这一次就好，感受着他还温热的体温，凶狠的唇舌，忘情的抚摸，还有那不管是真还是假的醋意。  
两人纠缠的唇舌带出濡湿的水声，在这不甚宽广的走廊里回响着，他们吻的急切，吻得投入，丝毫不介意身旁的人，辗转间只想将对方牢牢地锁在自己的唇舌下。  
半晌，羽生结弦放开金博洋的唇，那唇已经被他蹂躏的红肿不堪，微微张着，轻喘出声。眼前的双眸湿漉漉地盯着他，绯红色爬上白嫩的双颊，染红了耳畔，在黑色衬衫下包裹的身体被挑起激情一般微微颤栗着，拿下被按在墙壁上的左手，执起黑色衣袖中延展而出的皓腕，轻轻地，绵密地吻着。  
交缠的目光中，刚刚在激吻里恢复神智的金博洋开心地笑着，露出羽生最喜欢的小虎牙，在醉人的微笑里拿开被他啄吻着的手腕，伸到他的颈侧，用双臂锁着面前人的脖颈，对着不解的双眸，送到他唇上一个轻吻。  
感受到小孩的愉悦，羽生结弦也无声地笑开了。  
耳中内置的耳麦抛弃了沉默，此刻响起了一个人的话语。  
“咳……你们……可以撤退了。”是周知方的声音。  
羽生结弦知道，在刚刚金博洋忘情地与他接吻的时候，遥夜看到眼前的情形便怒气冲冲地离开了。  
让他看到了他想看的，金博洋的目的已经达到了，只不过，刚刚他们两个好像在频道里直播了一次激吻啊，这怕是不太好。  
听到耳麦里的话，金博洋才想起来自己刚刚做了什么，而其他人听到了什么，本来就已经绯红的脸颊，瞬间变得快要滴出血。  
羽生结弦帮他整理了被压皱的衣襟，然后牵起已经熟透了的小孩，离开了酒吧。  
到了车上，米沙和海盗面带微笑并挂上了探究的目光来来回回地盯着两个人，金博洋一上车就拿掉了耳机与耳麦，随即将头缩在放在车里的外套中，做了一只鸵鸟，说什么都不肯抬头。羽生发动汽车，叫周知方他们那车撤退之后，一脚油门便冲了出去。  
“金杨已经带人去跟着遥夜了，韩聪也悄悄取了他的唇样带回去了。”米沙尽职尽责地和羽生结弦汇报着工作近况。  
“需要粘在他身上的定位贴也放进去了。”金博洋在衣服中抬起头汇报着，在羽生从后视镜看过来的眼神中又瞬间埋了回去，准备把自己藏起来。  
米沙和海盗真觉得自己碍事。  
“天总，你把定位贴给他藏到哪里了？不怕他发现么？”米沙试图打破两人之间甜腻的空气氛围，然后让自己待的舒服一些。  
“你猜？如果是你，你准备藏哪里？”金博洋挑着眉反问道。  
“我啊……腰带内侧？不容易发现。”米沙思考着。  
“可是人的腰部敏感，想在正常使用的腰带内侧放入任何东西都不太容易。”没等金博洋开口，羽生结弦就接过来反驳到。  
“那……组长你知道天总放到哪里了？”米沙问到。  
“我猜是衬衫的衣领。”认真开车的羽生结弦回到。  
“天总对么？”米沙不死心。  
“哼……”金博洋没回答，将脸赌气似地转向了另外一边。  
“这……”米沙不解地看向羽生结弦。  
“这就证明是我猜对了。”羽生结弦笑着说。  
“哦……”米沙安静了，这赶着被喂了两口狗粮的感觉真不好。


	20. （二十）

（二十）

将米沙和海盗两个电灯泡送到家之后，羽生结弦准备向金博洋家所在的小区方向转弯。  
“我有事情要和你谈。”金博洋先一步说出口。  
“哦？博洋君今天不拒我于千里之外了？”羽生结弦揶揄着他。  
他感觉得到，自己的小孩开窍了，或者说不再和他生气了，也不再对他充满敌意。这个认知，让他有点飘。  
“如果羽生组长喜欢我之前的态度，那我可以继续，对我来说没什么不一样。”金博洋瞪了他一眼。  
我让你飘！  
“咳，天天想说什么，我洗耳恭听，前面就是我的公寓，我们回去聊吧。”羽生结弦立刻改口，再也不敢皮。  
羽生结弦将车子停入库中，带着金博洋进入了他在B市租住的公寓。  
位于十五层的个人公寓面积虽然不大，但却十分整洁，一室一厅一卫，厨房里的厨具也是一应俱全，只不过羽生结弦没时间也没有那个本事使用他们而已。  
试想一下，一双纤长稳定拿着手枪的双手，却能够让厨房变的比凶案现场还要恐怖，这种认知羽生结弦在一次自行做饭之后，就再也不敢尝试。  
打开房门，将金博洋让进来之后，关门，落锁，这一切都是那么自然且不惹人起疑。  
羽生结弦破案能力一流，自然犯案能力也足够一流。  
“你先坐一下，想喝什么？果汁还是茶？我酒精过敏你是知道的，家里可是一滴酒都没有。”羽生结弦问着金博洋。  
“我要水就行，聪哥调制出来的那些堪比黑暗料理的酒今晚上都快要了我的命，我可喝不下那些带味道的东西了。”金博洋皱着眉嫌弃到。  
“那你先坐，我去给你倒水。”羽生结弦说着便进入了厨房。  
金博洋坐在了客厅的沙发上，顺手捞起床上一只抱枕，嗯，是羽生的风格，一组黄熊精模样的各式抱枕摆在沙发上，展示着自己各种形态，金博洋伸出手，捏着自己怀中那只的鼻子，对它做着鬼脸。  
端着两个杯子的羽生结弦走出厨房看到的就是这样的画面，奶白的团子窝在沙发上，怀里抱着一只黄色的抱枕，正对着它挤眉弄眼，自己玩的正开心。那一瞬间，他觉得有一股暖意注入了心头，温柔地环抱着他，那是缺失了那么久的一角终于被填补圆满的感觉。  
感受到目光的金博洋摸了摸自己的鼻子，把那只黄熊精抱枕揽进怀里，对他伸出手，要着他手中的杯子。  
将杯子递给他，羽生结弦绕过茶几，坐到了金博洋的左侧沙发上，偏过头看着拿着杯子喝水的人。  
等他将杯子放回茶几，羽生结弦才开口。  
“天天，你想和我聊什么？”  
“聊你想和我说的。”金博洋偏过头，直直地盯着他。  
“这次你想听了？”羽生结弦笑着问道。  
“你要是不想说，那我就走了，总之想说什么都随你，你只有这一次机会，今天不说，以后都不用和我说了。”金博洋瞪着他，对他胸有成竹的表情表示很不满。  
“那好，我说。”羽生结弦略微停顿一下，像是下了决心一样，开口说到:“天天，这一年来我一直在考虑怎么样才会让我彻底地属于你，我需要的是没有任何人可以干预我和你之间的感情，你要的不过是个完完整整的我，而我的身份却让我做不到。我承认，作为羽生家族的少主，我必须要有自己需要承担的责任，当时答应福田家族的婚事时，我确实没有考虑过你的想法，因为我觉得，那是我名下这个身份要做的事，而不是我自己要做的事，至于娶的是谁，什么家族，对我本人来讲，并没有任何意义与影响。”羽生结弦看着金博洋小心地说着，看到小孩的脸上并没有不快，他便继续说道。  
“所以我坦然地接受了家里的安排，而你在订婚宴后带给我的冲击让我不得不考虑自己的想法是否是对的。你说过，如果你挽着其他女人在神父面前发了誓，接受着他们的祝福，让她和你拥有合法保护的婚姻时，我会怎样。”羽生结弦顿了顿，而后一字一顿地说道。  
“那，我会疯。我会控制不住自己心中不满，甚至会违背自己所承担的刑警责任，转而做一个杀人犯。我没有办法接受一个人，一个女人在你身边接受神明的祝福，即便是你不喜欢她。能与你一起站在八百万神明之下接受祝福的，只有我，也只能是我。所以，我决定了。我私自取消了与福田家族的婚约，使羽生家族在日本政坛上少了一个盟友，险些让羽生家族在政坛上被其他家族排挤，但是我从来没有后悔过，我不属于那里，我的未来也不可能在那里，于是我在织田信成的帮助下逃了出来。”  
“所以你放弃了羽生家族的一切，放弃了羽生少主的位置，作为一个叛出家族的人，跑到了这里，只是为了等我？你有没有想过，如果我特训结束后不回来这里，你要在这里窝一辈子么？”金博洋心底的酸涩感胀满着，鼻子也酸酸的想要勾引出自己的眼泪，他扁着嘴，尽力压着自己的情绪，问着眼前的人。  
“那天天去哪我就追你到哪，反正我现在是自己一个人，无拘无束一身轻松，你跑到天涯海角我就去天涯海角找你。”羽生结弦笑了起来，俊俏的眉眼里全是柔情。  
看着羽生结弦眼中映着的自己，忽然觉得这一年以来的思念与煎熬都没有再让自己痛苦的意义了。  
他终于完完全全属于他，不只是那颗心，那段情，更是他对他无尽的付出与包容，那么自己还有什么理由不再信任他。  
思及此，金博洋笑了，那弯弯的眼睛漾出最甜美的蜜意，露出羽生最爱的虎牙，甜甜的笑容直击羽生结弦的心底，那梦中出现多次的软糯奶音震颤着他的喉咙。  
他对他说。  
“我要你抱我。”  
伸着双手求抱的奶团子，现在是真真切切地在他面前的，这不是一场梦，不会在梦醒时怅然若失。这也不是一场虚幻，在转身之后蓦然成空。  
他伸出自己的手，将自己珍爱的人仔仔细细地圈入了怀中，胸膛紧紧相触的那一刻，仿佛缺失的所有都被补满，从此两个灵魂拥有了彼此的印记，完整地于世间同行。  
打碎了两人之间隔阂壁垒的人在彼此温柔的怀抱里享受着静谧的氛围，两人微微的呼吸声在对方的耳旁清晰地呼应着，良久，怀里的人动了动，羽生结弦松开了环在他纤腰上的手臂，而金博洋也将自己的手从他精壮的背部滑了下来，两人四目相对，分别一年的思念在此刻如潮水般涌出。  
你见过最动人的目光么？  
那里映着你的影子，你可以看到他眼神中的坚定、爱意与不悔，一个人如何会有如此强烈的情感？一双眼又怎么盛的下如此浓重的爱意。  
在交缠的目光里，金博洋抬手轻轻地抚上羽生结弦的眉眼。  
每抚上一个地方，他便如同盖章一样地印上的他吻。  
羽生结弦微微地低头，任他在自己的脸上烙上独有的印记。  
这光洁的额头，我的！  
这温柔的眉眼，我的！  
这高挺的鼻梁，我的！  
这柔软的唇瓣，我的！  
在他覆上他的唇时，本打算轻吻一下就离开的金博洋被突然按住了后脑，殷红的唇瓣被迫微微张开，而对方派出了自己灵巧的舌，勾弄着他的口腔内壁，缠住他的红舌尽情地吮吻着，偶尔刮过他的齿关，轻轻舔舐着他最爱的那颗小虎牙，直到怀中的人受不了地发出一声声奶甜的喘息与嘤咛，他才恋恋不舍地放开他的唇，离开时还故意地在他的下唇上舔舐一番，直到那处被蹂躏的红肿，泛着湿淋淋的水光后，才松开了自己怀中的人。  
“你犯规。”眼前的小孩红着脸肿着唇指责道。  
“那我让天天亲回来好不好？”羽生·大灰狼·不要脸·结弦上线。  
“那还不是便宜你了，走开走开，我要回家了。”金博洋推搡着面前的人。  
“天天，留下吧。”羽生结弦拉起他伸过来推拒的手，温柔地说着。  
“不要。”爆红着脸的小孩坚决地拒绝着。  
“留下来吧。”羽生结弦继续哄道。  
“不要！我没带衣服，睡衣也没有！”金博洋再次拒绝着。  
“睡衣你可以穿我的，一年多以前天天穿着我的衣服在酒店里等我，那时候我就发现天天穿我的衣服好合适。”羽生结弦睁大了眼睛，哄骗着。  
回想起当时的场景，金博洋的耳朵红的都要滴下血来。  
“我没有带衣服，总不能穿你的衣服去上班！”金博洋咬着唇，似乎要把脑海内一年以前的画面都晃出去，拨浪鼓似地摇着头。  
“明早我送你回去换衣服，顺便带你去吃你最喜欢吃的早餐，你和我说过很多次的那个，我这一年来一直都有替你去吃，留下来吧，天天。”羽生结弦拉近两个人的距离，扶住晃动的头，近乎呢喃的语气轻轻地说道，在他还来不及说出拒绝的话时，轻轻地吻上他的唇，堵住所有的理由，带他走入这一年多以来的深切思念中。  
暗夜降临，唇齿相依，两颗分隔许久的心终于归于一处，从此不再孤单，也不再彷徨。


	21. （二十一）

（二十一）

当羽生结弦将他用公主抱的方式抱到卫生间时，金博洋就知道，今天他是逃不掉了。  
温热的水流从头顶打下来时，两个人的衣服还都好好地穿在自己的身上。  
金博洋黑色的丝质衬衫沾了水后牢牢地贴着他精瘦的身体，那从胸到腰再到臀的曲线在黑色的包裹下显的极为危险，无比魅惑。  
羽生结弦的眼角似被火烧红了一般，看着眼前衣衫虽未解的人，却比其他脱光了的人更有诱惑力。  
这一年多以来，他办过大大小小的案子，接触的人也形形色色，有人诱惑过他，也有人挑逗过他，他从未有过任何冲动，即便是那人已经脱到不着寸缕，他也能冷静地将人缠上窗帘锁到门里，然后自己离开。  
可是他不同。  
自己思念了一年的面容在自己的眼前迷蒙着，喘息着，他就有些控制不住自己内心的占有欲，这个人是他的，谁也不能抢走。  
过往的一年时间里，他曾经想象过他们两个人的重逢，但每一次，都不过是给自己疲累的内心更填一道伤痕。  
不过现在，他不用再靠思念和想象来发泄自己的欲望了，眼前这个如同从天堂跌落的天使，无意间漏出的魅惑模样，在纯真美好的包裹下，勾引着他心底的绮念，让他只想完完整整地占有他，吃掉他。  
金博洋发现自己的爱人喜欢拉起自己的手，将自己按住，然后钉在墙上亲吻。那天在酒店时，他就压着自己未受伤的那只手不放，而今天晚上在酒吧里，他也将自己的手拉过头顶死死地按在墙上，就和现在一样。  
双手的手腕被羽生的一只手固定在头顶，然后被压在卫生间冰凉的墙上，承受着他火热的吻。  
一冷一热间，宛如天堂与炼狱的区别。  
双手被拉过头顶的姿势让他不得不挺起自己的腰腹，背部被拉开，整个人被紧绷感撑出圆润的弧度，而另外一只空闲的手，则在纤细的身体上四处点火。  
划过柔韧布料包裹的背部，顺着弓起的背部曲线揉上翘挺的臀，大力揉捏时忍不住想逃离的感觉让两人的下腹敏感处不断摩擦，升腾而起的快感冲刷着仅剩的神智。  
带着情欲火星的手绕过饱满的臀，爬上紧实的大腿，掠过两人紧抵的下腹，向上抚摸着坚实的腹肌，勾画着被温水浸润过紧贴于胸腹的衬衫底，那两条清晰的人鱼线。慢慢拂过肌肉的边界，带起层层颤栗，随即捏上在黑色的衬衫中已经明显挺立在胸前的左乳，激起一阵闷哼。  
松开被吻到无法反应的唇舌，沿着纤巧的下颌线，颈侧，缓缓划过喉结，在吞咽滚动的过程中含住脖颈中间的突起，用舌尖挑逗着向下埋进锁骨，细细地亲吻着。  
“嗯……羽生……不要……不能留下印子。”金博洋微微喘息着，阻止着在他锁骨啃咬着的人。  
听闻这句话，羽生结弦在纤细优美的锁骨上狠狠地亲出一个吻痕，如红梅一般，绽放在雪白的皮肤上。  
“你！明天还要出任务的！”金博洋生气地扭动着，想要挣开被禁锢的双手。  
“唔……别动……这个用衣服遮一下就行。”羽生结弦被摩擦出的快感激到不断喘息着，嘴上却满不在乎的回答到，一心一意的继续亲吻着眼前白嫩无比的皮肤，还用上一条腿压着胡乱扭动的人。  
“嘶……羽生结弦你属狗的么？轻点咬！唔……”金博洋挣扎的更厉害了，可是下身相互摩擦的快感袭来，险些让他软了双腿。  
“天天说对了哦，我就是属狗的，要把你一点一点吃掉。”说完，羽生结弦拉过被圈在一起的双手搭在他的脖颈上。而小孩会意地将双臂圈起，牢牢地抱住了他的脖子。  
空出的双手一颗一颗地解着金博洋胸前的衣扣，黑色的衬衫被彻底拨开甩到一边的脏衣篮里，而他也伸着手在羽生结弦的后背扯着他的衣服。  
当两人坦诚相见时，坚实的肌肉相互触碰的感觉让两个人不禁喟叹出声。一年多的时光，两人之间攒存了多少思念，现在就有多急切地想拥有彼此。  
抚摸着天天光滑白嫩的脊背，那美好的曲线让羽生结弦的手不禁流连。优美的蝴蝶骨似翅膀一样仿佛能够生出羽翼让他展翅高飞，小巧的腰窝内如果盛满了白色的浊液将会是怎样的光景，挺翘的臀带着圆滑的弧度被双手掌握，指缝间揉捏出的嫩白臀肉勾引着人细细抚摸，藏在丘壑里的穴口在臀肉的拉扯间羞涩地开合着。  
感受到那灵巧的手指在穴口周围流连，金博洋不禁喘了一口气，拉住那只作恶的手。  
“不行，今天不行，明天有行动。”趁着理智还在线，他出言拒绝到。  
“可是天天，我好想你啊，它也是。”伏在小孩耳边暧昧地说着，随后便牵起他拉着他的那只手，覆上了自己已经树的笔直的性器。  
感受到手中炽热的硬挺，仿佛被烫到了一般想要缩回去，却被人死死的抓着无法移动分毫。  
“这……”无法挣脱的人犯了难。  
“天天，它想你一年了，你真的舍得让我再忍着么？”羽生结弦用委屈的眼神盯着眼前犹豫不决的人。  
金博洋看着眼前自己的爱人，用小虎牙咬了咬红肿的下唇，像是做了什么决定一般。  
“那……好吧，只能这样了。”说完便顺势蹲了下去。  
在那人还没有反应过来的瞬间，抓着那炽热硬挺的手将胀大的头端送入了他的口中。


	22. （二十二）

（二十二）

太大了！  
口腔内被塞的满满的人翻着眼睛嗔怨地瞪着他，殊不知这样的表情配上他这样的动作让羽生结弦的更加心动。  
自己爱人正在为自己服务的认知不断刷新着他自控力的下限，含不住的粗长末端被白嫩的手指紧紧圈住揉搓，紫红的热物不断进出红嫩的唇瓣间，收不好的小虎牙偶尔剐蹭着敏感的表皮，微微的刺痛裹夹在深沉的快感里让人不禁沉浸在灭顶的愉悦之中。  
凭借着明天不想让自己下不去床的念头，大胆的小孩打定注意用自己的唇舌和双手为自己的爱人服务，可是谁知道这个坏东西还能在自己的嘴里持续胀大，吐着清液光滑的头端占满了他全部的口腔不说，让他的舌头都无处安放。怨不得爱人性器的分量，无奈的他只能在粗长热物进出的空隙间，抵着他其中的沟壑和前端的小孔活动一下几乎麻木的舌头。  
被软舌勾弄着的性器感受着那濡湿的舔吮，美好的触感让羽生想丢掉所有理智，不顾一切地冲进他的口腔感受那里面的紧致美好。可是他又怕自己的粗暴动作惹得小孩生气，以后再也不给他碰了，想到这里，羽生结弦忍着自己想要狠狠插进口腔里将他插坏的欲望，小心翼翼地指挥着听话的人，让他乖巧地给自己更深重的快感。  
“天天乖，把嘴长大点。”他哄着蹲在他身前的人。  
“唔……好撑……你这个东西不能小一点短一点么？撑的我嘴都酸了！”把硬物拿出口腔，似是不开心地瞪着他，嗔怪的语气抱怨着。  
随后按照他的指示张大了自己的嘴，将吐出的热物更深地含了进去。  
“小一点怎么能行？这可是要喂饱你上下两张嘴的。哈……”羽生结弦伸手抚上眼前蹲在他双腿间卖力服务的小孩精致的眉眼，摸着因奋力张大已经抻平的面颊，在外部感受着圆润的头端在他的口腔里不断戳弄的方向。偶尔戏弄地戳着他的口腔内壁，那时候的脸颊如同含了一颗糖一般地鼓起，而在他脸上抚摸的手，隔着薄薄细嫩的肉皮，摸得到顶端圆滑的肉感。  
感受到了那人的恶趣味，身下的小孩不满地哼出声，将口中四处戏弄自己的热物摆正，深深地吞进去，双手摸着剩余的根部和囊袋，戳着囊袋内侧与大腿相接之间的敏感处，气愤地扯着刮弄自己皮肤的坚硬耻毛，几重刺激与挑逗下那快感冲上头皮，几乎让被服务的人失了理智，只有将他按在地上狠狠地插入他的念头。  
这个妖精，还觉得自己的火烧的不够旺，他怕是想要他的命。  
含吞到最深处，感觉到硬物抵在了上颚的一片软肉的位置。“哈……天天，吸一吸口腔。唔……”蹲伏在自己腿间的小孩及其听话地吸住了自己的口腔，一瞬间的紧致包裹的感觉让他闷哼出声。  
含不住的那部分依旧被白嫩手指不断揉搓着，掌握了些许要领的人开始了更深沉的挑逗。  
他金博洋从来都不是弱势着，即便是在性事之上，他们两个的第一次可是他把羽生结弦撩到控制不住，现在又怎么能示弱。  
口腔里的空间被粗长占据着，不断吮吸与舔弄给微微喘息的人带去更加愉悦的快感，白嫩的手悄悄地向下伸去，除了抚慰无法被含入口腔剩余的部分与根部的囊袋，还钻进他的双腿间，细细抚摸着他大腿中间的皮肤，向上托起囊袋，沉淀地触觉让他更加卖力地吞吐着粗长，粗粝的耻毛摩擦着幼嫩的皮肤，在片片白色上擦出鲜艳的红。  
吞的太过深入，圆润的头端在某一下抵住了喉头的软肉，那种挤压和抚弄的快感让人几近暴虐的边缘。  
干呕的感觉逼出了金博洋眼角的泪水，前端分泌出的腺液流入他口中，尝试着吞咽几次的人觉得自己呼吸间都是羽生结弦的味道。  
似气恼地放开了口中的硬物，在羽生迷蒙的注视下用红唇轻轻吻着敏感的头端，伸出红舌舔舐着前段小孔溢出的清液，顺着肉头用舌尖勾画着下方的沟壑，紧接着用舌尖一点一点地描绘着上面的青筋直到下方包裹着双球的囊袋。用手指托起一颗，送入了嘴里仔细吸吮着，鼻尖刚好蹭着那无人问津的粗长。  
放开他双腿间的全部，轻巧撩人的吻与小巧的红舌不断亲吻轻舔着下腹部敏感的肌肤，舌尖划过腹股沟向上，描摹着坚实的腹肌。缓缓站起的人双手依旧在服务着他胯间的硬物，唇舌却是讨好地缠上了羽生胸前的左乳。听着他极速的心跳与动情的喘息，感受着双手间高温跳动的性器，金博洋这才真切地觉得，这个人是他的，谁抢不走，他能掌握着他的愉悦，他的性欲，他的快感，他的一切。  
纤白的手没有停歇，而羽生掌握他后脑的手也在他直起身子时向下滑着，抚摸着背上细嫩的皮肤，勾挑着纤细腰间的敏感带，揉搓着双臀的白皙柔软，在他不经意间揉按上敏感的会阴处，就是不肯触碰他的小巧性器。  
被抚摸到难耐的小孩挣脱了他的手，又蹲了下去，将手间的粗长含入，好像要和他较劲一样，既然不给我痛快，我也要撩拨的你也不痛快。  
羽生结弦快被身下小孩制造的快感给逼疯了，他不再追求他口中的紧致与销魂，拉起还蹲在地上为他服务的人，在他不解的目光里吻上那张恨不得吞噬掉的唇。然后伸手拿起一旁置物架上的沐浴液，倒了一大坨在手心里，随即都涂抹到自己的性器上。  
被强制拉起的金博洋还没搞懂他要做什么，就被人推着转过身去，双手抵在墙上。  
“不行，不行。”看着眼角都被欲望逼红的羽生，金博洋着急的拒绝着，生怕他不管不顾地闯进来。  
“乖……天天不要怕，我不进去，你把腿夹紧。”羽生结弦哄着他将纤长的双腿紧紧地合起来，然后从他的臀缝里狠狠地插了进去。  
臀瓣与双腿是他身上唯二有脂肪囤积的地方，软绵的触感与肌肉的紧绷给羽生结弦带来了不一样的快感。  
每一次的顶弄都恰好地抵在了小孩的囊袋下，羽生的一只手掐着天天胸前的红缨，一只手帮他套弄着性器，而双唇也毫不停歇地含住吸吮着圆润的耳珠，在他耳边击打出濡湿的水声。  
三个敏感处同时被人掌控的金博洋在羽生结弦猛烈的抽插下逐渐瘫软，整个人都被他包裹在怀中的感觉让他心底充满了满足感。  
“哈……不行，受不了……啊……羽生……”小孩被突如其来的快感洪潮给淹没，敏感点都被掌握的情况让他迅速地攀附到极乐的高峰。  
“嗯……天天，腿再夹紧一点。”羽生结弦在他耳边轻轻地喘息着说。  
沐浴液在体液和水珠的作用下逐渐变成了湿滑的泡沫，减少了股间摩擦的刺痛，紧致的快感让羽生结弦加快了抽插的速度，手中抚弄的速度也随之加快。  
“嗯……啊……羽生……啊……”即将攀上高潮的人急切地回头索吻着，在他不断点燃的欲火中，在羽生结弦的手里释放出了时隔一年之久最舒服的一次。  
身后的抽插也快到了一个频率，发泄完的人全身软绵绵的任身后的人搓圆按扁，双手扶着圈在他腰间的精壮手臂，头向后仰着靠在那人坚实的臂膀上，听着他愈发粗重的喘息。  
“唔……哈……”咬着身前小孩靠过来的圆润耳垂，羽生结弦终于在他的双腿间释放了出来。白浊的液体喷满了他的双腿间，和小孩自己的混合着分不清彼此。  
发泄完的羽生结弦环抱着金博洋感受着高潮后的余韵，片刻后亲吻着怀中人的发旋，打开了关闭良久的花洒，冲洗着两人身上沾上的体液。  
匆匆冲洗了一把的羽生结弦将洗澡的空间留给了金博洋，自己在唇边偷了一个吻之后，出去为他翻一件睡衣。  
金博洋的身高比羽生结弦矮了两厘米，身形也没有他的精壮，所以穿起他的衣服还是有些宽大。  
一场激情之后，两个人都有些疲惫，特别是在晚上出完任务后，但是彼此之间的获得感与满足感足以抵抗身体上的那些疲累。  
羽生结弦很庆幸自己租住的公寓面积够大，一张双人床的空间足够他们两个人睡。将卫生间里洗好了的金博洋一把抱回卧室的小情趣让两个人贴合的更加紧密。当然，对于依旧使用公主抱这件事，金博洋还是十分抗拒的，可是某个羽生大魔王是不会放过他的。  
今夜，梦里的两个人不管上演着怎样的悲欢离合，梦醒后都不会怅然若失。因为他们彼此的怀中，拥抱着自己的世界。


	23. （二十三）

（二十三）  
今早例会上的氛围很不一般。  
羽生组长就像是捡了钱一样脸上就差写满了我很开心的字样，让一组的组员全部都傻了眼。  
我的组长你是吃错药了么？  
妖怪！快还我们那个冰块脸的组长来！  
在奇怪的氛围中，一组二组结束了例会，大家都光速一样逃离了小会议室，只有不受任何影响的金博洋缓缓地站起身来，准备往外走。  
随即被人拉住了手，在唇上轻轻地啄了一口。  
惹得金博洋瞪了他一眼，迈开长腿就走了。  
羽生结弦也不恼，最后一个走出了会议室，回到了一组的办公室。  
按照今天上午例会时对今晚行动的安排，金杨今天策应的任务要相对重一些。  
既然金博洋怀疑这个遥夜，那经过昨晚羽生结弦这样一闹，他如果真的有什么想法，今晚一定会和金博洋有接触的。  
不管如何，保护金博洋的任务就是今天的头等大事。  
就算是羽生结弦不下达这个命令，金杨也不可能让金博洋出什么事，只是不知道昨晚发生了什么，这两个人之间的氛围突然变了。  
不要问他为什么变了，昨晚差点被吃干抹净的金博洋只想捂脸。  
昨晚虽然都是羽生结弦在主导，但是他的纵容与推波助澜可算是功不可没。他们两个分别的太久，久到解开心结后就只想将对方拆吞入腹。  
羽生结弦是个眯眯眼的狐狸，金博洋也是个毫不含糊的小老虎啊。  
他们对彼此的渴求在这一年的分别里累积酝酿，又在重逢的过程中发酵升腾，如今相互袒露心事，知道彼此依旧深爱着，特别是知道羽生结弦在这一年多的时光里付出了那么多，金博洋整个心底都是软糯酸涩的，当年的负气离开并不是因为不爱，正是因为太过深爱，所以才会对对方的隐瞒十分气愤。  
可如今，他还有什么需要计较的？  
金博洋知道昨天晚上留下来会发生什么，这也是他所期待的，没有什么比两情缱绻能够让人更加沉沦，他心底的爱意早就如同火山口里翻滚的岩浆一般，只待一个契机便会喷涌而出，遮天蔽地。  
今早在熹微的晨光里睁开眼睛的人，见到将他揽在怀里珍之重之的另一半，心底那一大片空缺被瞬间填补的毫无缝隙。  
如果不是身上这些鲜红的印记，金博洋觉得自己还能多爱羽生一点。  
明明已经说了今天还有行动，虽然制止了那头饿狼做完全套，却没能阻止的了他那张试图将他吞到肚子里的嘴，自己锁骨上印着点点红痕，远远看起来都快连成了一大片红斑，抚上去还带着微微的刺痛感，可见这人嘴下有多狠。  
早上，金博洋拒绝了羽生结弦陪他上楼换衣服的要求，他还不知道他那点小心思？要是许了他上楼，那他今天这衣服别想换了！不对！是今天别想去上班了！  
他在楼上挑挑拣拣了许久，才挑到今天这件衬衣，堪堪地遮住了身上满布的情欲痕迹。  
入夜，羽生结弦带着所有人潜到酒吧附近，今天情况特殊，他只允许金博洋和米沙进入到酒吧内，好在里面有韩聪接应，暂时应该没有什么问题。而他和海盗则在酒吧门外，如果有情况，立刻就能出手。  
就连金杨他们所在的另一辆设备车也停的较为近了些。  
金博洋进到酒吧内的时候，遥夜已经坐在吧台前，手上拿着一杯酒。  
坐到他身边时，那人似乎没有什么过于激烈的反应，只是抬头看了一眼他，嘴唇依旧是润润的，只不过眼神比之前几次见时复杂的多。  
“你来了？”遥夜先开口说道。  
“嗯。”金博洋淡淡地应了一声，随后点了一杯鸡尾酒。  
在酒杯被韩聪端来之前，两人之间一直在沉默着，谁都没有再看谁一眼。  
拿到了酒，金博洋低下头，皱着眉吸了一口之后，再抬头时，那些小表情都已经被掩藏的很好了。  
“你没有什么想问我的么？”金博洋开口问他。  
他苦笑了一声，随后说道：“我还需要问么？那么明显我还看不出来？”  
“对不起。”金博洋微微低头说道。  
“没什么好抱歉的，毕竟大家都是来酒吧玩的，我认识你也不过三天而已，还能指望什么？”  
“你别这样，你之前明明不是这样说的！”金博洋一听他这样说，转过身伸出一只手抓着他的胳膊，委屈着的面容急切地说着。  
“呵呵……你这张脸，这个表情，诱惑过多少人？可笑的我还真以为你是一个不谙世事的小孩。”那人捏起金博洋的下巴，苦笑的表情依旧挂在脸上。  
“我没有，我是真的想和你交往，你和其他人都不一样，他们只想着怎样占有我，怎样囚禁我，他们把我当一个孩子，一个所有物，我是不  
愿意继续那样才离开那个人的。从来没有人会像你一样劝我离开这个圈子，他们只想……只想……”金博洋红着眼圈哽咽地说着，脸上悲戚的表情撩动人心。  
“可是你昨晚一定很快乐吧？”那人捏着他下巴的手并没有松开的意思，伏过身子，贴在他耳边说道。“你看你身上，都是那个人留下的印子，你昨晚在他身底下一定很疯狂吧？毕竟这么纯真的脸，陷入情爱的深渊里，会是什么样呢？”  
金博洋一听，身子瞬间僵直着，慌张地睁大了双眼。


	24. （二十四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此刻应该艾特桦总，省的她每天心心念念着遥夜这个野男人。

（二十四）  
那人离开他的耳边，松开捏着他下巴的手。  
“所以你嫌弃我了么？你要怎样才肯相信我呢？”金博洋低声说道。  
“想要我相信你？”  
“嗯！”他回答的十分坚定。  
“那好吧，甜甜，你跟我来，把你的全部都交给我，我会帮你洗刷掉所有的罪孽，让你快乐地，无忧无虑地，做一个只属于我的甜甜。”遥夜微微笑起来，和往常的儒雅面容一样。  
“好！我跟你走。”金博洋天真地笑开了。  
遥夜起身，将金博洋从高凳上带下来，拉起他的手腕，一步一步地走向门口。  
韩聪在一旁听完了全过程，着急地对着麦克说道：“羽生组长，他们要准备出门了。”  
“知道了！金组长，你在听么？”羽生结弦的声音从耳麦中传出。  
“我在！”金杨说道。  
“你现在带着小周立刻赶到树林附近扮成情侣，不管用什么办法都不能让嫌疑人带着天天进到树林里。”羽生结弦命令着。  
“啊？哦哦，好的！”金杨答应道。  
看着自己身边脸已经黑了的周知方，一把拉开车门，跳了出去。  
这两个人一起扮情侣。  
额……  
组长的心思你别猜。  
赶在金博洋出来前，金杨和周知方已经到达了树林的边缘，扮情侣的两人面面相觑，一时间都没有动作。  
“你们两个敬业一点，抱一下又不会死，兄弟之间热情的拥抱不会么？”在门外潜伏的海盗看着别扭的两个人不禁地出声说道。  
两人一脸的生无可恋，只好张开手臂抱个满怀，还好是夜里，看不清两个人的面容，否则非要被他们两个的表情给吓死。  
这不是情侣拥抱，这是冤家重逢，血海深仇的那种。  
听见了窸窸窣窣的脚步声，金杨提醒着背对着的周知方。  
“他们来了。”  
还没等遥夜看见他们两个人，金杨就率先开口了。  
“哟，兄弟，树林就这么大个地方，我们都在这这么半天了，你这会过来是不是不太合适？”金杨轻佻着语气充着迎面而来的人说道。  
“我不打扰你们，你们也别来打扰我。”遥夜看着眼前的两个人皱着眉说着。  
“那可不行，我的宝贝害羞的很，你这样他该不和我玩了。如果我的宝贝生气了，你要把你怀里的赔给我么？”金杨依旧不正经地说道，随后强按在怀中的周知方锤了一拳，闷哼了一声。  
“宝贝别生气啊，我这是开玩笑的，我爱你还来不及呢，乖啊。”金杨低声哄着眼睛却是盯着对面的两个人。  
随即接着说道。“好吧，看在大家都是一个酒吧里喝酒的，那我就往里面点，把这里让给你，你管好自己的眼睛，不要偷看我的宝贝，要是被我发现你偷看，我一定让你在酒吧里混不下去。”  
狠狠放下话的金杨，说完之后揽着周知方的肩简直是哥俩好的姿势磕磕绊绊地走进树林深处。  
待树影遮住了两人的身形后，两个人如同被毒蝎蛰了一样迅速地分开，纷纷地跳到相隔甚远的两颗树后，将自己藏匿起来，静静地盯着树林边缘处的动静。  
“还要往里面走么？我们会不会打扰到他们？”站在树林边缘的金博洋低着头，拉着遥夜的衣服，不好意思地说着。  
他听见羽生结弦在频道里吩咐江哥和小周假扮情侣时，就觉得这个情况一定很好笑，当看见江哥和小周两人抱在一起的那一刻，内心的小恶魔狂笑出声。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
这究竟是个什么搭配啊，简直要笑死他了。讲道理，如果让周知方和陈巍一起出来扮情侣，都比江哥出来的效果好啊。  
要不是他牢记自己还在任务中的身份，他真的要去笑趴了。  
低着头状似害羞的人努力地压平着自己的唇角，尽量将自己想笑的想法压住。  
“甜甜，我们不会打扰到他们的，我会带你去一个开心的地方，那里的每个人都不是罪人，没有我们这样深重的罪孽。”遥夜边说着，边抚上了金博洋的下颚，抬起他状似害羞的头，紧紧地盯着他的眼。  
对视片刻的人，似是决定了什么一般，随即迅速地将头伸过来，想要吻住他的唇。  
金博洋见状迅速向后微微拉开了距离。  
“怎么了？你不想要我？”遥夜挑起眉毛，双眼中已不再是平静无波，相反地，像燃起了什么火焰，想要将人烧灼殆尽。  
“我……你不是觉得我脏么？”金博洋斟酌着说到。  
“乖，让我吻一吻你，你就不再脏了，你会变得干净，美好，只要我吻一吻。”大手揽住金博洋的后脑，哄着便直接咬上了他的嘴唇。  
被固定住头的金博洋失去了躲开的时机，微微一偏头，就被咬住了下唇的唇角。  
“别动！警察。”海盗先一步跑过来试图让遥夜放开金博洋。  
听闻身后的声音，遥夜的唇齿间想要更加用力。  
金博洋知道他今天的唇上一定是带了毒，所以手上的力气没有任何保留，在他咬上自己的唇角时，直接捏上了遥夜的下颚，让他的齿关无法闭合。  
随即一手捏上他的下颌关节，另一只手一施力，直接将他的下颚卸了下来，空下的左手回手便是一拳，直接将人打翻在地。  
这一套动作行云流水，从卸人下颚到嫌疑人倒地也不过眨眼间，目睹了全程的海盗下巴都疼。  
这战斗力……嫌疑人把他当小绵羊，果真是被外貌所迷惑了。  
藏在树林里的金杨和周知方听到外面的动静，直接摸了随身的枪上手，跑出树林将已经被打翻的遥夜扣了起来。  
米沙和韩聪在遥夜带着金博洋走出酒吧时，便也跟着出来了。  
韩聪让米沙先采了金博洋唇上的唇彩做比对，随即自己也采走了遥夜唇上的唇样，顺便将他唇上涂的唇膏全都擦拭干净，而另一边的金博洋已经在用米沙送过来的水清洗唇角，顺便漱口了。  
金博洋庆幸的不是自己反应的快，卸了那个人的下颚，而是庆幸昨天晚上羽生结弦没有将他的嘴唇啃伤。  
否则都不用嫌疑人来咬他了，他自己沾上唇膏就一命呜呼了。


	25. （二十五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *米沙&海盗：我瞎了！

（二十五）  
站在一旁矗立半晌毫无动作的羽生结弦看着漱口的金博洋，和韩聪采完唇样下颚还在脱臼已经被铐起来的遥夜，向前走了几步，停在了遥夜的面前。  
在所有人都没反应过来的时候，一脚踹向遥夜的腹部，直接将人踹出了两米，倒在地上，张开着下颚带起还无法闭合的嘴，痛苦地喘着粗气呻吟着。  
“羽生！”金博洋见他还要上前，出言喊住了他。  
抬头看向完好无缺的金博洋，羽生结弦停住了自己的动作，在金博洋轻轻摇头中，他卸掉了自己紧绷到犹如一把锋利的钢刀一般的气势，几个呼吸之后，听见他平稳的声音说道：“任务完成，带回去连夜审。”  
而后金杨招呼着海盗米沙将嫌疑人塞进他们的车子里，先一步离开了。  
静静地看着他们将人带到车上的羽生结弦并没有动。  
金博洋微不可查地叹了口气，走上前，在背后环住了那个人的腰。  
“我没事，你不用紧张，他没咬到我，是我先卸了他的下巴。”金博洋将脸靠在他坚实的背上，安抚地说着。  
“天天……”羽生结弦好不容易才找回自己的声音唤着他，那一声里包含着无数的惧怕、不舍与深情。  
“好了，羽生，我没事，真的没事，你不要害怕，我在这里，我回来了，你不会失去我的，你放心。”金博洋松开环着他的手臂，将人慢慢地转过来，盯着他的双眼，一字一顿地说着：“羽生结弦，我喜欢你，爱你，分别的这一年的时光也从来没有间断过地思念你，我既然回来了，就不会轻易地离开，你不要怕，我会陪在你身边的。”  
羽生结弦伸出手，将自己的小孩紧紧地抱在怀里。  
刚刚那一刻他真的在怕。  
他不怕面临刀枪剑雨，也不怕身临险境时的孤立无援，更不怕深入敌穴时的生死时刻，但是他怕，怕自己刚刚找回的爱人在他面前遭受到伤害，更怕他们的一时不查让他彻底离开自己。如果这样，他宁愿自己从未找回他过，这样他还能抱着自己的思念继续等着他，期待他。  
“天天……”  
“我在！”  
“天天……”  
“我在的，羽生。”  
“天天……”  
“好吧，你喊吧。”金博洋在他怀中无力地翻着白眼。  
“诶，海盗，你说我们不去打扰他们，他们能这样抱多久？”米沙站在车子附近问着海盗。  
“你不要问我，我也不知道，再说，你敢去打断他们？”海盗一脸地不可置信看着米沙。  
“不敢不敢，我还想活着。你又不是没见羽生那一脚踢的有多恨，估计得疼个一周。”米沙咧咧嘴，好像那一脚踹到了他身上。  
“反正不管怎么样，人抓了，组长也有人哄，我们就等着回去审就行了。”海盗歪着头，耸着肩。  
“你说，这要是晚上不审犯人，他们两个，嗯哼~你懂的。”米沙使着眼色，后半句并没有说出来。  
“那谁能知道，但我觉得，你说的这个事，不太远了，或者是，已经吃干抹净了。”海盗挑着嘴角和米沙说道。  
“你怎么知道？”米沙诧异。  
“就在你还在酒吧里撩那个腰围1尺9的小男孩时，嫌疑人说的，他说，博洋小可爱的身上有昨晚留下的印记呦~~~”海盗愉快的地和米沙说道。  
“哦~~~我说今早例会的时候两个人怎么不一样了，感情昨晚送完咱们两个之后，两个人，呵呵呵。”米沙笑的一脸邪恶。  
“嘘，回来了。”海盗出言提醒道。  
“组长。”米沙喊着羽生结弦。  
“组长，二组的金组长已经将人压回去了，说是先带嫌疑人处理伤处，然后就送过去待审了，不过他们人已经走了半天了，我们是不是……”  
“上车吧，回局里。”羽生结弦说道。  
回去的路上，米沙和海盗体验了一把什么叫做激情飙车。  
组长你能不能把你的右手从金博洋的左手上拿下来？？？你开车呢！！！  
你眼睛看哪呢？？？能不能看路？？？金博洋的脸上是有指示牌还是有信号灯？？？  
组长！！你这是在市区内，你这飙到80迈合适么？你不怕交警哥哥找你谈话么？？？  
好吧，谈也谈不过你，打也打不过你，你赢了。可是我们还想要小命呢，求你了，你们两个不要再深情对视了，也不要再相视一笑了，注意安全啊！！！  
求你了组长！！！  
一路上提心吊胆坐在后座上的米沙和海盗，到了警察局门前险些下不来车。  
我们不应该在车里，我们应该在车底。  
做了一路电灯泡的人差点被吓死不说，还差点被两个人之间的粉红气泡给腻死。  
下了车，海盗和米沙逃命似地跑了。  
被丢在身后的两个人甜甜蜜蜜地牵着手走进了警局内。


	26. （二十六）

（二十六）  
审讯的过程羽生结弦没有参加，他相信金杨他们的专业能力，于是便牵着金博洋回到了一组，那个属于组长的办公室内。  
办公室内有一张皮质沙发，羽生结弦将金博洋按在座位上，自己则走到饮水机前为他接了一杯温水。  
将水递到金博洋的眼前，他就着他拿纸杯的手便喝了一口，然后露出甜甜的笑容和可爱的牙齿，安抚着眼前的人。  
羽生结弦最受不了的就是他这样的笑容与根本就是耍赖似的撒娇。  
拉着羽生的手，将他手中的杯子接了过来放在身前的茶几上，然后拍了拍身边的位置，示意他坐下。  
羽生结弦在他让开的空隙中穿过去，直接坐在了他身侧的沙发上。  
刚刚坐定的人下一秒就被圈住腰抱了个结实，金博洋侧过身，将头搁到他的肩膀上，整张脸埋在他的颈侧，双手紧紧地圈住他的腰，半个身子都缩在了他怀里。  
羽生结弦伸出手，在他的后背上抚摸着，一下又一下，带着无尽的柔情，随后偏过脸，吻了吻近在咫尺的额头，那是温馨地，丝毫没有情欲的一个吻。  
“累了么？累了就在我怀里歇一会。”羽生结弦张口问道。  
“不累。”金博洋微微晃了晃埋在羽生颈间的头，随后问到：“你说江哥他们要审多久？”  
“不会太久的，证据都在。”羽生结弦安慰道。  
“我也知道证据足够定罪了，但是定的不是死者那个案子的罪啊，现在就是看嫌疑人会不会认那个案子了。”  
羽生结弦知道金博洋说的是什么意思，但是他不想参与审讯，他怕控制不住怒火。  
明明他是个冷静的人啊。  
“他跑不掉的，我已经安排人去搜查他家里了，应该会有收获的。”  
“你什么时候下的令？”金博洋诧异。  
“就在你刚进了酒吧之后。”羽生结弦回答道。  
“你就这么确定他今晚一定会动手？万一他克制住了自己，你这不是打草惊蛇么？”金博洋直起身子说道。  
“不会，我相信天天一定有办法会让他露出马脚的。”羽生结弦笑着说。  
“谢谢，我对自己可没有那么大的信心。”金博洋不禁翻着白眼，这是哪里来的自信？  
“可是你做到了啊，你让他暴露了杀机。”  
“我那是意外，我怎么知道他想动手的念头那么强烈，我以为还要再添一把火呢。”金博洋辩解着。  
“不用你添，我已经添了。”  
“什么？”  
“靠！羽生结弦你把你的手拿开！”  
羽生结弦空着的另外一只手已经顺着金博洋的衣领滑了进去，如玉的手指抚摸着纤细的锁骨。  
“我在这里留了一把可以烧掉男人理智的怒火。”羽生结弦用手指细细勾勒着他锁骨的美好轮廓，指尖轻点上面的红痕。  
是了，一个男人，看着自己喜欢的人的身上留着另外一个人制造出来的爱欲痕迹，那理智还不被妒火和怒火给烧光了。  
思及此，金博洋笑开了。  
“我觉得gay吧也蛮好玩的，以后你要是欺负我、气我，我就去gay吧台上跳舞，随便勾搭男人玩，气死你！”  
“你敢？”  
“你看我敢不……唔……”下半句还未说出口的话被蛮横闯入的唇舌堵在了喉咙中，尽情缠吮的双唇交换着彼此的不安与思念。  
审讯的夜很长，他们彼此汲取温暖的夜，也很长。


	27. （二十七）

（二十七）  
审讯的过程折腾到凌晨两点，金杨和宇野昌磨等人终于从审讯室中拖着疲惫的身子走了出来。  
出来后便被一群刚刚打过盹还未十分清醒的，或是还在忍着困意等着结案回去睡的同事围了个正着。  
“怎么样？怎么样？”  
“认了，可以结案了。”金杨嘶哑着声音宣布道。  
“啊啊啊，可以回去睡觉了。”米沙开心地喊着。  
“嘘嘘嘘嘘！！！喊什么喊？不要命了？”海盗卷着手里的几张材料纸敲着米沙的头。  
米沙瞬间闭上了自己准备咆哮的嘴。  
“诶？羽生组长呢？怎么没见他？”金杨问道。“他说他不来审讯，我还特别惊讶呢，这如果是羽生组长，这嫌疑人怕是早交代了。”  
“要是我们组长审，这嫌疑人的命怕是都要交代了。”米沙嘴快地接到。  
“嗯？什么意思？”金杨没听懂。  
“没什么，组长的意思是他之前在嫌疑人面前出现过，怕刺激到他的情绪，从而影响了审讯，所以把这个重任交给金组长了。”海盗瞪了米沙一眼，随后解释道。  
“哦，是这样啊。”金杨突然知道了海盗在说什么，然后想起了频道里传来那段抢人的戏码和那次所谓“演戏”的激吻，被噎住了。  
“你们审完了？”一组组长办公室的门从内部被打开，羽生结弦站在门前，身后是还在打哈欠的金博洋。  
“审完了，都交代了。”金杨回答道。  
“好吧，那大家都散了吧，明早做案情总结。”羽生结弦手一挥将人都放了回去。  
“天天……”金杨回头叫着金博洋，却被米沙大手一揽。“天什么天，天总有组长管呢，金组长今晚一定要把我们都送回去，我可是困的不行了，开不动车，走了走了。”  
于是金杨不由分说地就被他们给架走了。  
“天天，我们回家？”羽生问着睡眼惺忪的金博洋，刚刚在他办公室，已经按着人让他睡了一觉。  
“哦，我要回我家。”金博洋半睁着眼睛往前走。  
“可是明早要来结案的。这个时间回天天那里要很久的。”羽生结弦犯难地说。  
“就算我去你家，明早不还是要回去换衣服么？”  
“天天昨天的黑衬衫洗好了哦，这会在我家里。”羽生结弦笑着说。  
“哦，那走吧。”金博洋不再挣扎，不过就是睡个觉，这都两点了，他还能折腾到哪里去。  
事实证明，困到极点的金博洋确实不怕羽生结弦的任何动作，因为凌晨三点陷入深度睡眠的人身边睡的谁都快不知道了，还指望他对你的柔情注视有什么反应么？  
呵呵，愚蠢的凡人。  
一觉睡到八点的金博洋揉着自己的眼睛趿拉着拖鞋走到卫生间时，才发现自己并不是在自己的公寓，而是在羽生这里。认知仅用了一秒，接受事实甚至还没用上一秒，就认命地开始洗漱了。  
他想，自己可能要搬几件衣服过来了。  
紧赶慢赶的两个人，卡在9点之前进入了警局。  
结案会议的地点依旧在二组的小会议室，一组二组参加活动的全体人员都在座位上坐定，羽生结弦拿着金杨给他的材料仔细地看着。  
“案子到这里就算是结了，其余的要交由后续相关部门核查，感谢大家这段时间的无条件配合，各位辛苦了。”羽生结弦说完微微颔首致谢，随后继续说道：“现在我和大家把这个案子的情况说一说。”  
“嫌疑人，李某，某银行职工，男，32岁，B市人。两年间，他化名遥夜，时常混迹于酒吧，也就是我们潜伏的这间gay吧。嫌疑人于5日前在酒吧门外的树林中用生物毒杀害被害人吴某某，并于四日后准备谋杀潜伏在酒吧里的警员，被当场抓获，经审讯，李某对自己的犯案事实供认不讳，现移交至其余部门核查具体情况后，等待判决。”  
羽生结弦将案件的整体过程为在座的人描述了一遍。  
“所以嫌疑人与被害人之间究竟发生了些什么？”海盗问到。  
“这个就让参与审讯的金组长来说说吧。”羽生结弦说道。  
“嗯？哦。是这样的，这个遥夜呢，就是嫌疑人，曾经是死者的情人之一，但是是很久之前了，本来他是没准备杀害被害人的，毕竟大家都是好聚好散。但是最近被害人在交往了新男友，并且在已经准备要出柜的时候，还能趁着自己男朋友出差的不在的时间回到酒吧里找自己曾经的情人，这叫他无法接受。”  
“而且，我们发现，嫌疑人是一个对宗教拥有信仰的人，他觉得他们这个人群出生时就带着比其他人更深沉的罪恶，所以当他们对自己的情人不忠时，往往会点燃他们更多的怒火，这样就引起了他的杀机。”  
“死者回到酒吧的第一天，也就是他男友出差后的第一天，就找了自己以前的一个情人，那个时候嫌疑人的心里就十分厌恶。这种厌恶在死者的行为下就演变成了杀意，所以嫌疑人就下定注意要杀了他，帮他洗刷掉自身的罪孽，于是便做了杀死他的准备。他在第二天晚上，也就是事发当天晚上，提前接触了死者，而且由他提出的，两个人再聚一次，死者果然答应了。两人约定好当晚要去开房，等到时间差不多的时候，嫌疑人将毒药涂在自己嘴唇上的唇膏中，然后借着打野战的借口，便带着死者去到了案发现场的小树林里。当到了隐蔽的树林里的时候，嫌疑人通过接吻的方式咬破死者的口腔内壁，让毒素顺着伤口进入到死者体内，并在死者毒发前放开他，自己趁着夜色便走了。”  
“所以天天当时的分析基本上符合案情的发展，而我们这几天的潜伏和……额……演戏，也成功地让嫌疑人露出了马脚。经嫌疑人阐述，他之所以会在作案第二天的依旧冒着风险回到酒吧，就是为了看一看有没有什么消息而已，只不过他没料到会遇到天天。他知道自己本来的计划是无懈可击的，即便是有人调查，只要他不继续出现在酒吧里，就没有人能够怀疑到他的身上。但是只出现了一个意外，就是他遇到了天天。他说自己是真的喜欢天天，觉得他是不属于那个圈子的人，只是他但是没想到，天天演出来自己……嗯……你们都知道的，所以他觉得他必须要杀掉他，才能帮他洗刷掉自己身上的罪恶，所以在打定主意的第二天夜里，他想用同样的手法来杀了天天。”  
“他没想到的是天天是我们派过去的卧底，而且他在我们出现的时候想过咬破天天的唇杀掉他之后，自己再用剩余的毒药自杀，但是天天卸了他的下巴，他连咬伤自己都做不到了。”  
金杨将审讯出来的犯案过程和嫌疑人交代的一些细节全部同会议室内的人解释道。  
“目前掌握到的就是这些了，基本上与我们推测的情况相符，证据也在嫌疑人家里搜到了，经过化验与死者所中的毒一致，所以可以结案了。”金杨宣布着。  
“嗯，这次的案子感谢二组的鼎力配合，我代替一组的全体人员向二组致谢。希望以后有机会可以多多合作。”羽生结弦微笑地说着。  
“羽生组长客气了，可以和一组的精英一起办案，是给我们学习的机会了。”金杨见羽生结弦那么客气，自己也是打起了十二分的精神应对。  
这个日本人怎礼数那么多，真烦人。  
“我想再见遥夜一面。”金博洋突然出声说道。  
“这……可是我们定好了的，下午要将犯人移交了。天天你不要任性。”金杨皱眉劝说着。  
屋子内的人都没有搭话，就连羽生结弦都是沉默地看着他。  
“给我十分钟就行，就在审讯室，我想见他一面。”金博洋不再求金杨，坦诚的目光看向不远处的羽生结弦。  
他知道，他会答应他的。  
“金组长，现在安排审讯室，十分钟后将犯人移交，不用等下午。”羽生结弦吩咐到。  
“啊？哦……好……那天天你和我来吧。”金杨接到羽生结弦的命令之后，认命地带着金博洋去审讯室，随后安排人员提审遥夜。  
等到走完程序金博洋被允许进入审讯室时，遥夜已经在空屋一人的屋子里等着了。  
推开门，走进密闭的审讯室，隔着中间的隔断玻璃，金博洋看着那个端坐在正中央问讯的凳子里，还如当天在酒吧初见时一样，并无二分差距的人，如今已经被逮捕归案了。  
依旧是儒雅的气质，镇定自若地坐在那里，这时候的金博洋怀念起聪哥调制的鸡尾酒了，如果能给他一杯，他也许还能露出那种迷离的目光。  
抬头看清进来的人是谁的遥夜，身体瞬间有一颗的紧绷。  
金博洋不知道遥夜此刻见到他应该是什么心情。  
怨恨么？还是懊悔呢？  
亦或是激动，还是觉得自己当时没有毒死他的遗憾？  
金博洋本是不想准备再见遥夜的，但是听到结案时金杨说的话，他突然觉得，他们之间还有些话需要聊一聊。  
拉开遥夜对面隔窗内的凳子，金博洋坐下，一时间谁都没开口。  
“十分钟后你会被带离这里，他们会对你这个案件进行下一步审理，这次我来，就是想和你聊一聊，或者是想听你和我聊一聊，你有什么想和我说的么？”片刻后，金博洋开口说着。  
“是他么？”遥夜盯着金博洋的脸，像是要映刻下什么一般。  
“什么？”金博洋疑惑着。  
“你爱的人，是他么？那个看见我吻你就想要杀了我的人，那个将你从我怀里带走，在我面前和你忘情亲吻的人。是他么？”遥夜痛苦地攥起铐在手上的铁链，双目通红，声音几近嘶哑。  
金博洋看着情绪有些失控的对方，静默了片刻。等着他的情绪归于平稳，才缓缓地开口。  
“没错，是他。这一辈子都是他，也只能是他。”金博洋轻轻地说着，但语气中的不容置疑震慑着面前的遥夜。  
“所以说，你这不算是天生的？”遥夜自嘲地笑了笑。  
“嗯，如果不是他，也不会是其他人。”金博洋看着遥夜的眼睛肯定地说着。  
“好，我明白了。”遥夜平复了情绪微笑着，儒雅的面容一如初见。  
“对不起，这件事是我骗了你，我不知道你会真的喜欢我。如果你不是凶手，也许我们会是无话不谈的朋友。”  
“可是没有如果，我也确实是凶手。”遥夜抬起头，将目光调向棚顶，控制住自己酸涩的眼眶。  
“所以我很遗憾。”金博洋垂下自己的眼，将目光调回到桌面上，不再看眼前的人。  
“没什么好遗憾的，我就是我，我对自己做的所有事情都不后悔，即便是被你们发现了我是杀人凶手，我也不遗憾。如果非要说有哪里后悔，我想应该是我遇到你太晚了吧。”遥夜嗤嗤地笑着，“可是又有什么办法呢，这都是命中注定的事，如果我能遇到一个像你这样对爱情坚定的人，或者早早遇到的就是你，很多事情，也许都不一样了。”  
“可是这个世上，最没用的就是如果。”遥夜亲手将自己的想法判定了死刑。  
“你走吧，谢谢你能来看我一眼，你的爱人，在外面等你很久了。”遥夜收敛了情绪，指着金博洋背对着的门，他看到了那里的人影静立了许久。  
金博洋回头看见门外斑驳光影下矗立着的人，温柔地笑开了。  
“他来接我了，我要走了。不过走之前我还想说一句，如果有机会，作为一个朋友，我希望你，能活下去。”金博洋挂着和门外人温柔的笑意，对隔窗对面的人说到。  
“谢谢，我会的。”忍了许久的泪水在这一刻缓缓滑落，遥夜知道，自己的心自己的感情，在那笑容里彻底的碎裂了。  
“保重，遥夜。”金博洋转过身，头也未回地说到，随后拉开了审讯室的门，走向了等在外面的人。  
拉起面前那人插在口袋里的左手，与他十指相扣，两人相视一笑，并肩走向远处撒着炽热阳光的回廊，重叠的影子投射下来，被拉的很长。


	28. （二十八）

（二十八）  
遥夜的案子结了之后，金博洋耐不住羽生结弦的磨功，被缠到无可奈何的时候，不得已答应了搬过去一起住的要求。  
金博洋还在据理力争自己不想同居的时候，羽生结弦已经用自己身为刑警的条理思维为他列出了几点好处。  
他说：“搬过来住，我早上可以开车带天天一起上班的，而且还能带天天出去吃好吃的早餐。”  
金博洋不为所动。  
他说：“天天搬过来我们两个有时间可以一起打游戏哦，还能一起研究耳机，如果需要加班的话，我们还能一起回家，这样我就可以保护天天了。”  
金博洋看了他一眼，默不作声。  
他说：“天天如果搬过来，我们就可以像一起在基地特训时一样每一天都待在一起。这样我夜里就能抱着你睡觉，早上可以给你一个早安吻，慢慢地把你叫醒，你要是不起来的话我就慢慢惩罚你……唔……”  
金博洋伸出手，一巴掌便捂在了那张毫无遮拦的嘴上，白皙的脸上爬上一些可疑的绯红，害羞着却恶狠狠地阻止着眼前这个没羞没臊的人。  
“好！我搬！你不要再说了！”  
得逞的羽生结弦笑出了眯眯眼。  
说是搬到一起，但是一组二组终究是有差别，  
作为一组的组长，羽生结弦担负的不仅仅是要完成自己的本职工作，还要完成组员的调动，案件的审理，总之和金博洋说过要一起回家的话，履行的基本不彻底。  
金博洋也知道他的处境，除了组别的差距之外，受理案件的情况也或多或少地有着一定的区别。他身为一个二组新进小组员，组内的团宠，江哥、聪哥和文静姐他们都对他别样的呵护。所以相对地，他拥有更多自由的时间可以供自己支配，下班也会比羽生结弦早。  
既然住在了一起，金博洋自然也是坦然的接受了，谁叫他们之间耽误了一年多的时间，不过他也不后悔，这一年的分别，让两个人之前的情感更加沉淀，思念与追忆让彼此更懂得珍惜，也知道眼前的相聚来之不易。  
自从金博洋搬进来之后，羽生结弦的公寓里忽然有了烟火的气息。  
冰冷且无人问津的厨房与厨具，终于展示了他们应有的用途，而不是被作为一堆陈列品一样，等待着，落满灰尘。  
下班比较早的金博洋在回到公寓前，总要先跑去附近的超市里买些食材，然后回去煮饭。  
几乎每当羽生结弦下班回家，打开房门，厨房里都会飘出一阵饭菜的香气，那种居家的幸福感与安慰感，在氤氲而出的香气里不断蒸腾。  
曾经的冰冷与黑暗已经走过，如今温热的饭菜和明亮的灯火点缀着的夜晚，让他无比期待回家的路。  
原本应该是一个静谧且安稳的清晨，正在准备早餐的金博洋在厨房忙碌着，留在卧室内的手机却锲而不舍地想起了铃声。还在迷茫昏睡中的羽生结弦无奈地从床上爬起，拨了拨睡成海胆的炸毛头，伸出手抓起了手机，点击了那个正在跳动的绿色按钮。  
“喂……”  
“金天天，我是江哥，还赖床呢？我和你说啊，限你半个小时内到城东水库，那里发现了一具尸体，上头让我们先过去看看。你小子赶快给我起床赶过来！”金杨听到手机接通，一时间并未听出电话那头究竟是谁，还以为是没睡醒的金博洋。  
“哦…是金组长啊，天天没有懒床，他在给我做早饭。”羽生结弦懒洋洋地回答着，晨起后独有的慵懒且沙哑的嗓音一分不差地传给了电话另一端的人。  
“什么？啊？我靠！……”金杨听到电话那边的声音这才分辨出来并不是金博洋，而是羽生结弦。随后就像是被吓到了一样，一时间变灯了都没反应过来，紧急刹了车才堪堪地在白线前停下。  
还好是临近城外，早上这个时间段车少人少，这要是在市区中心，保不齐会出什么交通事故。  
电话里传来紧急刹车的声音，羽生结弦将手机拿开，减少了那刺耳声音的侵袭。  
“羽……羽生组长？”金杨盯着红灯问道。  
“对啊，是我，金组长说的是什么意思？城东水库有一具尸体？”一听说发现了尸体，羽生结弦立刻从迷茫的睡眠状态瞬间转为清醒。  
“这…嗯…是的，组里需要金博洋过来，我们要去勘察一下现场。”金杨将车子启动，缓缓地开了出去，吞了吞口水和羽生结弦说道。  
“哦，好的，我转告天天，马上过去。”羽生结弦应道。  
“那好，麻烦羽生组长了。”  
“不客气。”  
挂上电话前金杨好像听到了金博洋的吼声。  
好像发现了什么情况的认知，让金杨有些傻眼。  
“羽生结弦你能不能起床了？还打算赖床到什么时候？”金博洋在厨房出来后，四处都没发现羽生结弦已经起床的身影，怒吼着冲向卧室。  
开门便看到睡眼惺忪的羽生结弦举着自己的手机冲着门口笑的直眯眼。  
“天天，金组长的电话哦。”  
“啥？江哥电话？你把手机给我。”金博洋一听有电话，直接扑上床伸手去羽生结弦的手中拿手机。  
“可是电话已经挂断了。”羽生结弦看着自己脖子上还挂着黄色围裙的大噗桑向自己扑过来，开心的不得了。  
“挂了？”已经跪到床上的金博洋愣住了。  
“金组长说让你半小时内到城东水库。”  
“去那里干啥？”呆愣愣却很乖地跪坐着的金博洋疑问着。  
“说发现了一具尸体，叫你去现场看看。”羽生结弦轻描淡写地说着。  
“那你还不快起床，然后开车送我去，半个小时，我怎么去城东水库？？”金博洋怒尔暴起，抓着羽生结弦穿着睡衣的肩膀就摇晃起来。  
赶时间的两个人迅速换好了衣服，将羽生结弦推进卫生间洗漱的时候，金博洋将厨房的器具关了火，今早的早饭怕是吃不上了，不过就算是吃了，等到现场也未必会舒服，算了吧。


	29. （二十九）

（二十九）  
当羽生结弦将车子停在警戒线外围时，距金杨的电话刚刚好半小时。  
警戒线外临时抽调来维持秩序的小特警并不认识羽生结弦和金博洋，抬手拦住了他俩。  
金博洋忽然想起自己的警官证似乎还被他丢在自己的办公桌上。平时他很少自己一个人出现场，每次出门都是以组为单位，证件几乎用不着他的，所以他也不常在身上带着，而且今天是从家里来的，还没来得及回办公室取，一时间被拦在了外面还不知道该如何处理。  
当从身后递过来一个警官证时，金博洋还有些愣。  
“刑侦一组羽生结弦，接到通知带二组金警官来出现场，二组组长金杨应该已经在里面了，这是我的证件。”羽生结弦一边拿着自己的警官证，一边和面前的小特警说到。  
小特警一听是羽生结弦后，瞬间双眼放光，看着证件兴奋地说，“羽生组长！真的是羽生组长啊，您是我的偶像，您破案查案的故事简直是我们特警队里口口相传的神话，今天能见到您，我真是太高兴了！”  
“谢谢，过奖了，那请问我现在可以进去了么？”羽生结弦接过递回来的警官证，收到外衣口袋里，微笑地问着。  
“可以可以，当然可以，金组长已经进去一会了，您进去直走，遇到岔路向右一转就是了。”小特警激动且热情地说着。  
“好的，谢谢。”和小特警道了谢后，羽生结弦拉过金博洋的手腕，掀起警戒线，迈开步子进去了。  
走出没几步便遇到了那个岔口，羽生结弦牵着金博洋向右转去。  
“羽生组长也是我偶像呢！”金博洋翻着自己的眼睛，嘀咕地说着，脚上的步子却跟得牢牢的。  
“天天这是吃醋了？”羽生结弦笑着说。  
“才没呢，谢谢羽生组长的帮忙，但是我帮你收获了一个迷弟，准备怎么谢我啊？”金博洋懒懒地说着。  
“出完现场请我的天天吃饭？”羽生结弦说道。  
“我怕出完就吃不下了。”金博洋撇撇嘴。  
走到这里他就已经闻到了水边独有的腥臭味。  
几句话的时间，他们就看到了水边围着的一群人，金杨也在其中。  
“江哥！”金博洋隔着几步的距离喊着注意力都在水面上的金杨。  
“来了？额……羽生组长也来了？上面动作这么快么？这就通知到一组了？”金杨转头见到金博洋身后的羽生结弦惊讶道。  
“什么？羽生是陪我一起来的啊？”金博洋挠头。  
“啊？”金杨愣住。  
这时，金博洋的手机响了起来。  
拿出手机一看，米沙的名字在屏幕上跳动着。  
“喂？米沙。”  
“是我，天总，问你个事啊，你这会和我们组长在一起么？我有事要找他。”米沙在电话的另一端问道。  
“哦，在的，你等会。”金博洋说完把手机递给羽生结弦，示意他接电话。  
“米沙找你。”  
羽生接过电话之后放到耳旁。  
“我是羽生，什么事你说吧。”  
“啊啊啊，组长，你终于接我电话了！！我给你打了好久了。”米沙在电话那头诉说着自己的辛酸历程。  
“我手机应该放车里了，有什么事？”羽生结弦轻描淡写的解释道。  
手机，真想不起来用。  
“刚刚上面来通知了，说城东水库里发现一具尸体，要我们一组把案子接下来，本来说这个案子是二组的，但是二组上个案子抽调了一批人，现在人员力量不够，上头说案子给一组了。”米沙说道。  
“好的，我知道了，我现在就在尸体发现的现场，你带着宇野先过来，另外和上面说，我申请二组协助办案，不给协助不接。”羽生结弦说完就自行挂断了电话。  
电话那端的米沙还没反应过来发生了什么，就被挂断了。  
在现场？在尸体发现的现场？怎么这么快就去了？组长你身上装了雷达么？还有，我怎么和上面申请协助办案？你是组长啊！！你不沟通我怎么沟通？要不是上面打你电话你不接，能来找我么？你还敢威胁上头？不给协助就不接？你怎么这么牛？哦，你本来就是牛，你厉害，大佬，惹不起。  
而在羽生结弦身旁的金杨和金博洋听到最后那一句也吓到了。  
什么鬼？什么二组不协助就不接啊？你这欺负谁呢？  
金杨心里苦，要不是韩聪和隋文静他们几个被案子抽调走，他至于这么头疼么？  
“不好意思啊，金组长，我们一组最近的案子也多，我这也是为了尽快破案，希望一组和二组多多合作，早日结案，那我们一起看看死者？”羽生结弦微笑着指指金杨身后正在打捞着的尸体。  
伸手不打笑脸人，还是一张笑到眼睛都看不见的俊脸，别以为我不知道，你那是为了尽快破案么？你那是为了我们组的金天天！！！  
“羽生组长如果需要二组，我们一定尽力配合。”金杨微笑地应和着。  
“来来来，搭把手，上来了！”在他们三个人不远处，一群参与打捞的工作人员终于将浮在水面上的尸体小心翼翼地推到了岸边。  
随着渐渐进入人们视线的那具尸体，浮肿的看起来十分吓人。岸上和水里的工作人员纷纷戴上胶皮手套，合力将俯卧位的尸体在上岸的过程中，翻转过来。原本趴伏在水中的尸体，如今正面向上地被推上了岸边，那在水中泡了数日的人彻底显露了出来。尸体的五官全部肿胀变形，微微晃动的水液感挤压着柔软的面部表皮。费力扒开的双目泛着死白，中间憋红的出血点已经凝固发黑，斑块状的摊在眼球表面。口鼻处溢出的腺体泡沫状物如生长出的蘑菇一般糊在上面，因溺水憋闷而鼓大的颈主动脉在白胀的皮肤下清晰可见。死者的身体如同泡发的面团一般肿胀，且皮肤白的几近透明，似乎戳一下就会有水流出。但是他们都知道，这如果戳开，流出来的肯定不是什么水，而是尸体腐败后的组织液。  
清晨水边朦胧的雾气刚刚消散，太阳开始放出毒辣的光，明晃晃地照在无处遮挡的水面之上，摇曳的波光晃着每个人的眼睛，被泡的鼓胀的发白尸体被推上岸边，好在清晨的温度还没那么高，否则除了要忍受眼前五官看不出模样的尸体外，还要忍受阵阵的尸臭与翻飞的蚊蝇。  
羽生结弦向前走了几步，靠近了尸体旁，几个打捞组的人员正在想办法解开死者的衣物，试图寻找可以证明身份的东西，而一旁的法医已经就位，准备查看尸体的具体情况。  
死者的衣服是那种很普通的T恤，在泡涨的身体上紧紧地束缚着，如同某种香肠上包裹的肠衣一样紧绷。  
无法整体被扒开的衣物只能由人一点一点割开，身边没见过这种场面的小特警已经有人跑远去吐了。  
羽生结弦沉着脸，身边的金杨面色也很难看，反观本来就很白皙的金博洋面色没有什么改变。  
看着法医和一群人围着尸体在检查，目前还无法在尸体上获得信息的三个人，也并不准备傻站着。


	30. （三十）

（三十）  
“金组长，这边是谁报的案？”羽生结弦问着金杨。  
“哦，是一个渔夫，本来准备到水库附近打打鱼，但是发现远处有个不太对的东西，所以就报案了。”金杨说道。  
“那他人呢？”  
“人……我看看……在那边！”金杨环顾四周后，向右侧不远处指着一个个子不高，皮肤晒的黝黑的人。  
将人喊过来后，那渔夫一见眼前打捞上来的尸体，本来就有些抖的身子抖动的更加厉害了。  
“您好，我是羽生结弦，这个案子的负责人，我有些情况想向您了解一下，您能回答我么？”  
“我……我……能。”渔民模样的人嘴唇有些抖，吞吞吐吐地说着。  
“您不用害怕，也别紧张，您要是不习惯眼前的情况，我们可以去远一点聊。”羽生结弦微微笑着，十分轻松地和目击证人说着话。  
只见那人深吸了一口气，缓和了一下急促的呼吸，开口说道。  
“我……没事，你问吧。”  
“您叫什么？几点来的这里？大概什么时间发现的死者？发现他的时候是个什么状态？”  
“我叫……叫……崔孤舟，一直都是这附近的渔民，水库里之前养过不少鱼，我就是每天早上过来打渔。”那人吞了吞口水继续说着。“我今天和每天一样，都是7点过来的，刚沿着那边的水岸准备下网，这才走了不到20米，就发现那个位置，就是那个柱子底下。”他便说边指着，羽生结弦和金博洋等三人顺着他的手看过去，那是个曾经废弃的桥墩。“一个白花花的东西就在那里靠着，我本来以为是谁丢下来的垃圾袋，但是绕到那边一看，不得了，好像是个人啊，吓的我立刻就跑了。等我跑出树林才想起来打电话报警，那会，也就差不多7点半吧。”  
羽生结弦拿出随身带着的小记事本正在记录着，金博洋目光调远，似乎在看着什么。  
“那个……我看您这年龄也是我的长辈，叫您一声崔叔您不介意吧？”金博洋突然笑的一脸憨厚地和渔夫说着。  
“不不不，当然不介意。”渔夫见眼前着小孩笑起来就像自己邻居家那个乖小孩一样，一时间也跟着笑了。  
“那崔叔，您知道这个水库上游通向哪么？”金博洋问到。  
被他这样一套近乎，一声一声甜甜的叔叔叫着，渔夫也突然放松了不少，似乎也开启了话匣子。  
“我和你说啊，我在这个水库周围生活好几十年了，这周围一片不能有人比我再熟悉了。就这个水库啊，是三十几年前，为了防止下游被淹才建起来的，他的上游是穿过城区的那条河，不过离这里近的是一个公园，公园里的湖水最后也会汇聚到这个水库里，所以我还以为飘起来的是谁在公园里丢出来的垃圾袋呢。”  
公园？湖水？  
“那个公园在哪个方向？”金博洋问到。  
“就前面这个树林，过去了就是，特别近。”渔夫为金博洋指着路。  
“好的，谢谢您崔叔，作为报案者，您回头还要配合我们警局进行调查，麻烦您了。”金博洋笑的十分灿烂，白白地脸上牵扯出一颗可爱的虎牙。  
“不麻烦，不麻烦，小警官多大了？对象没呢？我有个侄女是大学的高材生，长得可好看了，回头我介绍给你们认识认识？”渔夫的眼珠亮亮地，十分愉快地说道。  
“不好意思，我们金警官订婚了，他和他的另一半十分恩爱，怕是没办法认识您侄女了，十分抱歉。”  
羽生结弦听闻，绷起本来就有些低沉的脸，对眼前的渔夫说道。  
“这……这样啊，那真是太可惜了。”被羽生结弦的眼神盯出冷汗的人抖了抖，突然对这个黑了脸的警官害怕了起来，真是奇怪。  
“宇野！这边！”羽生结弦看着从树林拐角处转过来的宇野昌磨和米沙，伸出手招呼道。  
“组长。”  
“你们来的正好，这位是报案人，崔先生。宇野，案情的基础情况我们问过了，你再进行记录一下，然后取个证。”羽生结弦对着宇野昌磨交代道。  
“好的组长。”宇野转过身，“崔先生，您先和我去外面吧，我们需要您留意下报案的具体情况。”  
“哦哦哦，好的。”渔夫对突然来的两个警官模样的人公事公办的态度弄的有些紧张。  
“没事的，崔叔，您和我同事过去吧，把情况说清楚就可以回家休息了。”金博洋笑着安慰道。  
“诶！好的。那个……金警官是吧？你真不考虑考虑和我侄女认识认识？”一见能和自己好好说话的金博洋开口，渔夫不死心地说道。  
“额……谢谢您的好意了，有机会一定认识，您慢走。”金博洋尴尬地笑着。  
身边的人又变成冰块了，自己还得哄。  
“天天，你要去认识其他小女生了。”羽生结弦哭丧着脸。  
“别演了，这么多人呢，你不要面子我还要呢，给我正常点，有事回家再说。”金博洋悄悄地给了羽生结弦一手肘。  
“羽生组长！”不远处在检查死者尸体的法医等人喊着羽生结弦。  
他带着金博洋迅速地走了过去。  
“是有什么发现么？”羽生结弦问到。  
金博洋走过去一看眼前衣物已经被剥的差不多的尸体，突然也觉得有些反胃，他皱了皱眉，将那种恶心感压下。  
也是了，谁对着泡了好几天肿胀的仿佛似猪头一般的脸，还能开心地聊着天。被剥掉衣服的人，远了看上去仿佛是一团已经发好的白面团，手脚已经看不出骨头的样子，全身上下如同被充了气一般。  
“死者应该是溺水身亡，但究竟是自杀还是他杀有待考虑。另外在死者指间缠绕着几根长发，不知道是死者在死后漂浮的过程中挂上的，还是在他死前抓在手里的。”法医对羽生结弦说着。  
“把头发都收回去做DNA比对吧，如果是同一个人的，那这个人一定是关键。”羽生结弦说道。  
“嗯，已经叫人收着了，至于剩下的线索，需要回去解剖之后才能知道。”  
“好的，麻烦了。”羽生结弦笑着对法医说道。  
“羽生组长客气了，都是工作。”  
“对了，死者的死亡时间能推测出来么？”羽生结弦忽然问道。  
“大概是三天前。”  
“哦，那能代表死者身份的东西有发现么？？”  
“这个没有了，在水里散了几天了，基本上很多东西要么被冲走了，要么就被泡开了。而且他身体肿成这样，回头技术复原图都很难做，除非打听一下周围有没有报案说有人失踪的。”  
“嗯，那我知道了。”  
“对了，他脖子上戴着一个挂坠，我看好像是一匹马，多半是属马的吧。不过把这东西割下来的时候真费劲，脖子肿到线绳都卡在里面了。”说着，法医递给羽生一个塑料密封袋，袋子里封着一个马型金吊坠。  
羽生结弦接过，仔细端详了一会，便将东西交还给法医，让他一同带回去作为证据存起来。


	31. （三十一）

（三十一）  
将周边现场勘查完毕，采集完相关的证据之后，羽生结弦带着金博洋坐上车返程的时候已经十一点了。  
看着脸色一直不太好，一路沉默的金博洋，羽生将车子停在路旁，静静地看着眼前的人。  
“我没事，你开车吧。”金博洋吸了一口气，重重地吐出来。  
“天天，你看着我。”羽生结弦将金博洋偏过来的脸托起来。  
“你不用逞强，不舒服的都可以和我说，接受不了的也可以和我吐槽，我都在你身边陪着、听着。不管是烦闷还是难过，你都不要自己一个人去消化，我第一次见到类似场景的时候也有些受不了，这不是意志力的问题，而是承受能力的问题，但是，你不仅有你的承受能力，还有我的，你完全不必自己抗着。”羽生结弦盯着他的双眼温柔地说着。  
“你第一次见这样的场面是什么反应？”金博洋问道。  
“也就是一天没吃饭。”羽生结弦撇撇嘴说道。  
“就这样？你不要骗我！”金博洋瞪起眼睛。  
“额……最多就是一夜没睡。”羽生结弦飘着眼神。  
金博洋伸出他的双手，学着羽生捧着他的脸的样子也捧起了他的。  
“你也有我，所以以后不准自己抗，夜里你要是睡不着，我就陪你聊天，吵你闹你，直到你累了想睡了。”金博洋也盯着他的双眼，认真地说道。  
“好的，我会的。”说完，羽生结弦向前伸了伸头，将自己的唇印在了他的额头上，十分虔诚地印上一个吻。  
“走吧，我要回家，案子下午再说。”金博洋撅起嘴说道，试图用自己的刁蛮打破这一丝丝的不好意思。  
“好，回家。”羽生结弦将车子重新启动，开了出去。  
羽生结弦的任性也没换来二组的全员加入，鉴于不清楚死者的身份，目前也没有因为人口失踪而报案的，一组的调查进程暂时受到了阻碍。  
拿到了法医出具的尸体解剖检验报告的羽生结弦，眉头皱的紧紧的。  
法医鉴定报告中说，死者体内化验出大量的酒精残留，应该是酗酒之后跌落河中，溺水而亡。经解剖检查，死者生前没有受到过外力的打击，身上的伤是死者死后在水内冲刷撞击而形成的。而他肺内、呼吸道及颅骨内残存的水分含量证明了死者溺水的死因。  
种种迹象结合到一起，没有人敢断定死者究竟是自杀，还是意外，或者是他杀。  
案情陷入了僵局。  
两天后，技术部通过筛查和比对，基本上确定了死者的身份，这时的羽生结弦却没办法再硬拖着二组的人来帮忙了。  
死者冯某，40岁，属马，于五日前失踪，家住城东公园附近的云峰小区，家中一妻一女。妻子简某，37岁，在一家工厂做普通工人，女儿10岁，在附近的小学就读三年级，小名叫乱乱。  
羽生结弦拿到调查出来的基本情况，也有些头疼。  
于是趁着下午简某下班之后，带着宇野昌磨上门进行调查取证。  
待他回到家里时，已经是晚上七点。  
金博洋抱着黄熊精抱枕侧卧在沙发上，看样子已经睡了，向里望去，不大的饭桌上，几个盘子被其他的碟子盖子纷纷地罩住，两双碗筷整整齐齐地摆在一起，和下面放着的凳子一一对应着，一副并肩的亲密样子。  
羽生结弦觉得今天压抑了一整日的烦闷都已经烟消云散了。  
换下鞋子，回身关上房门。  
听到关门声被惊醒的人睁开眼，愣愣地看着门前那晚归的爱人，随后扁了扁嘴。  
“我以为你不回来了。”撑着身子坐起来，语气不开心地说着，然后起身越过羽生结弦，向卧室前走去。  
一声未吭的人伸出手，在身后紧紧地抱住了准备进入卧室将他关在门外的人。  
微微弓起身子，将下颚放在他的肩膀上，左脸贴上他的右耳，双手环在小孩身前，向一个人形挂件一样将金博洋紧紧地包裹住。  
“天天……”他轻轻地唤着。  
“和我撒娇也没用！”金博洋气呼呼地偏过脸，留个那人一个后脑勺。  
“对不起，天天，我错了。”见撒娇哄不好小孩，羽生结弦认真的认错。  
“错哪了？”  
“我不应该回来的这么晚，让你等我这么久，还是饿着肚子等。”一边说着，一边将手滑到小孩的肚子上轻轻地揉着。  
“少动手动脚的，我说的不是这个。”金博洋拍开他作乱的手，依旧冷漠地说道。  
“那天天在气什么？不管天天气什么，都是我的错，你不要生气了。”  
“啧……羽生结弦，你别把自己说的那么委屈，我不是气你回来的晚，我们这个工作，不要说加班，就是晚上不回来我也会理解的，但是你能不能记着给我打个电话，或者是让谁告知我一声你的行踪。如果你觉得你不需要任何人为你担心为你记挂，那你就不要将我留下，我可以回到我自己的公寓早点休息，不用像个等不来丈夫回家的怨妇一样，守着冰冷的屋子等一个音讯全无而且还不知道什么时候会回来的人。”  
“对不起，天天。”听到自家小孩的话，羽生结弦有些紧张地将他转过身子，看着皱起的眉头和愤怒的目光，突然觉得自己确实是错了。  
“是我没考虑到这一点，是我疏忽了，天天，你不要生气。我以后不会了。”羽生结弦一边承诺着，一遍细细地吻开他紧皱的眉头。  
“羽生结弦，我知道你不会像普通人一样，日日年年按时归来，但我只希望你能够在无法回家时想起，家里还有人在等待你，还有一个人将你放在心里，对你的不知所踪牵肠挂肚，对你的毫无音信百般猜测。你可以加班，也可以出任务，但是我希望你能在离开之前告知我一声，不要像今天一样，在我去问过米沙之后，才知道你去了哪里。”金博洋盯着他的脸认真地说道。  
“抱歉，天天，是我的问题。”羽生结弦说的恳切。  
“算了。”金博洋摇摇头，挣开他的手，走向厨房。


	32. （三十二）

（三十二）

“天天！”羽生结弦不知所措。  
“唉……”金博洋听到他紧张无措的喊声，停住脚步，叹了一口气。  
“我饿了，不想听你说话，我要吃饭。”  
听闻这句话的羽生结弦松了口气，这是打算原谅他了。  
闷在饭锅里的米饭还存着些许热气，可是桌子上的菜已经微凉了。金博洋打开厨房的火，将菜放到锅里，热一热，迅速地盛出来。  
“不用在门口盯着我，我不会给你下毒的，有时间去洗手，我不想再饿着了。”小孩端着热好的菜，板着脸对厨房门前站定却不敢进入的人说着。  
洗好自己的羽生结弦乖乖地坐在属于自己的位置上，最后一道菜热好后端上来，金博洋坐下之后一声不吭地吃了起来。  
“天天……”羽生结弦盯着眼前扒着米饭的人。  
“不吃的话就出去。”金博洋眼神都没分给他一个，直接说道。  
“吃！”  
“案子什么进展？”金博洋看着眼前吃起饭来仙男人设全崩的某人，无奈地问着。  
“找到了死者家属，今天晚上的时候我去死者家调查了，感觉很奇怪。”进入工作状态的羽生结弦和之前那个撒娇求原谅的人简直判若两人。  
“哪里奇怪？”金博洋问着。  
“按理来说，家里的人失踪了那么久，却没有人报案，这件事本身就很奇怪，更何况我去了之后死者的妻子和孩子对我的到来并不惊讶。”  
“不惊讶？”  
“嗯，好像知道我会去一样，而且对我带去的死者消息一点都没有觉着意外，反而很平静地接受了。”羽生结弦解释道。  
“哦，那就很可疑了，你怀疑他妻子？”  
“也不算怀疑，算是一种直觉吧，就觉得他的妻子和他的死脱不了干系。”羽生结弦深色凝重地说着。  
“那他家里的孩子呢？也看不出什么？”金博洋详细地问到。  
“十岁左右的小女孩，眼睛大大的，长的很可爱，看起来很聪明。我和她说；‘你爸爸不在了。’她也只是盯着我，点了点头，其他的什么都没说。”  
“要么就是孩子太小，不知道什么叫‘不在了’，要么她就是早就知道不在了，甚至是知道怎么不在的。”金博洋眯起眼睛，和羽生分析道。  
“我也是这么觉得的，所以我明天打算再去一次，然后看看他家的邻居能不能调查出什么情况。”  
“哦，那你今晚洗碗。”金博洋将碗筷放到餐桌上，面无表情地看着羽生结弦的脸色从一本正经的工作脸变成一张哭丧脸。  
“我去洗澡了，厨房收拾不干净你就不要进卧室了。”  
说完，不管羽生结弦的面部表情变成什么模样，他都直接走回了卧室，取了换洗的衣服，钻进了卫生间。  
羽生结弦认命地开始收拾餐桌，直到将厨房擦拭到干干净净，听到洗完澡的人趿拉着拖鞋从卫生间走出来的声音，才停手。  
“嗯，擦得还行，洗澡去吧。”视察完工作的金博洋擦着自己刚洗好的头发转身回了卧室。  
得到特赦的羽生结弦丢下手里的抹布，跟着人身后跑回卧室，趁擦头发的小孩不备，狠狠地在他的唇上啃了一口后，拿着自己的衣服光速一般地溜走了，惹得小孩红着脸抚着被咬痛的红唇气到直捶床，险些连头发都忘记擦。  
当羽生大灰狼夹着尾巴跑回卧室时，金博洋已经侧躺在床边一角，面对着床外侧，摆明了不想理某人。  
埋在深灰色被褥里的人，在柔和的灯光里反射出白亮的光，纤长的且精瘦的腰肢全完遮在被子下，侧躺着的曲线被衬托的圆润美好，毫不自觉地勾引着门口那人的目光。  
偷偷摸上床的人，悄悄地向中间靠拢着，伸出手带着被子一把将人带进怀里。埋在被子下的人挣扎了一番，奈何抵不过圈住他的力气，于是便懒得动弹一般，就此作罢，随他抱吧。  
“天天，不要气了，我错了。”羽生结弦柔声哄道，手上却没有那么温柔地将人转了过来，圈在身下。  
上半身被人压在怀里的人被迫转过脸看着眼前眉眼间全是歉意的人，微微地叹了口气。  
“羽生，我不是要真的和你生气，我只是想让你知道，你的身体，你的生命不再是你自己一个人的，你没有消息，我会着急，你病了伤了，我也会痛苦，我只是希望在你的认知里有我的担忧，我的放心不下，我不是想束缚你什么，也不是要干预你的工作，我是想让你知道，不管多晚不管多久，家里还有人在等你回来。”金博洋盯着他的眼睛认认真真的说着。  
“我也是一样，对不起，是我疏忽了，以后不会了，天天。”虔诚地吻过身下人的眉眼，他将自己的承诺清晰地镌刻在包涵柔情的亲吻里，拉开一场夜的甜美与折磨。


	33. （三十三）

（三十三）

 

拉开遮在小孩身上深灰色的被子，温柔且缱绻的吻顺着下颚轻轻地印上脖颈，向下描绘着锁骨的弧度。  
撑起身子，将身下人的睡衣缓缓解开，剥离，好像在拆着一份美好的礼物，那白色的皮肉反射着室内柔和的光。  
左肩上的伤疤还泛着和周围皮肤不一样的浅粉色，凹凸不平的肉感证明着一年多以前的一些过往。  
羽生结弦在那片伤疤的周围细密地吻着，回想过去的那些时光，恍如隔世。  
金博洋知道他在想什么，一年多以前他带着这个被包扎严实的伤口在日本的某间酒店里和他开启了人生的第一次纠缠，从那之后，两个人之间就再也难舍难分了。  
看他小心翼翼的样子，心底那些不快早就被化成一汪水，再也起不了波澜。  
两人和好之后的这一段时间里，除了刚刚把话说开那夜在浴室里疯狂了一次之后，再也没有其他的实质性接触。忙着破案、结案，调查取证和出现场，两个人虽然经常见，但谁都默契地没有除了拥抱接吻以外的下一步动作。  
他知道，羽生是怕吓到他，所以想一步一步慢慢来，他也乐得舒坦，谁愿意没事将自己往狼嘴里送？回头坐立难安的可是自己。  
摸着在自己颈侧不断吮吻的头，金博洋觉得有时人生的坚持也不过如此。  
林深见鹿，海蓝见鲸。  
回眸处，见你。  
伸手拍了拍依旧在脖颈和锁骨间细细啃着的人，在他不解的目光里让他直起身子。然后自顾自地脱掉身上遮蔽的衣物，仅留下最后一条底裤。在他灼灼的目光下，白嫩的身躯蒙上一层害羞的红，衬着脖颈间的点点红痕，悄无声息地勾引着人。  
将自己剥干净的小孩伸出自己的手，将被推起后便一直跪坐在床上的羽生结弦也剥了个干净。随后在那灼烧人的目光下，缓缓地躺在深灰色的被子上，分开自己细长却有力的双腿，害羞地用双手捂着脸，闷闷地出声说道。  
“都给你了，你轻点。”  
这一句闷闷的话听在羽生结弦的耳中如同天籁，眼前的景色让他几乎移不开目光，白色的身体陈横在深色的被褥上，圆润的脚趾微微紧张地蜷缩着，将身下的被褥踩出褶皱，泛红的身子在炽热目光的注视下略微轻颤着。  
那目光太过滚烫，有如实物一般，划过他每一寸皮肤。即便是他遮住了自己的双眼，但是也能感受到目光流连的每一处。他就如同被盯上的猎物一般，只等那迅猛的豹子扑上来将他拆吞入腹。  
跪坐的人将自己移到小孩微微叉开的双腿间，俯下身子，温热地鼻息打在捂着脸的双手上。撑在头两侧的手缓缓拉开小孩脸上的手，将手按在颈侧，温柔的眼里满是柔情，直直地望近他的眼中。  
“你就是喜欢按住我的手。”被盯到害羞的人偏过头，看着被压在颈侧柔软枕头里的手腕，抱怨道。  
“因为这个时候的天天最有魅力。”  
这话不假，作为羽生师弟的金博洋，他知道自己的小师弟有多少过人之处，他的能力，他的锐气，完全不输给任何人。他就如同一只表面温顺的老虎，在别人以为他是无害的小猫时，给人以致命的一击。  
而这样的他，被压制在身下，无法挣开束缚时的美感，是无法用语言来描述的，这也算是羽生的恶趣味之一。  
“胡说！”被缓缓放开的双手缠上那人的脖颈，露出甜腻的笑容说道：“天总我什么时候都有魅力！”  
看着眼前笑的灿烂且张扬的小孩，感受着身下温热的身躯，羽生结弦不再忍耐，吻上那片红唇，掠夺着他口中的空气与津液，纠缠着的两条红舌不断地进出推拒着，你来我往摩擦着口腔内壁。  
灵巧的舌划过细嫩的脸颊，轻吻着泛红的耳骨，齿关缓缓摩擦着，舌尖带出的濡湿水声在耳边清晰可闻，刺痒的感觉让身下的人瑟缩着。唇舌向下，越过早已绯红一片的肩颈，含住了在空气中已经静静绽放了许久的乳粒。吮吸研磨，带着刺痛的快感不断侵袭着身下人的理智，抱不住脖颈的双手缓缓滑下来，覆上另一侧无人看顾的挺立。纤长的手指小心地抠弄揉捏着，可是自己的玩弄比不上旁侧唇舌的湿软，小孩难耐地摆动起腰肢。  
被身上人拍开自给自足的手，随即唇舌覆上，热辣的刺痛感让人不禁呻吟出声。羽生的手也不再规矩，沿着小腹缓缓划过圆润的肚脐，轻轻地探刺抠挖着那浅浅的小洞，痒痒的感觉惹得人不断地摆弄着腰肢逃避着。那漾出波纹幅度的腰臀如同海妖一般纤细柔软勾人魂魄。  
再往下，那棉质底裤里已经被撩拨到抬头的性器吐露着水液，浸湿了顶起头部的一块布料，修长的手指轻点头端，随后便一把抓住，激的身下小孩瞬间紧绷  
感受到肌肉的紧张，在胸前勾弄不断的唇齿放开了欺负到已经红肿的双乳，那胀大如尾指一般的两颗红樱在白嫩秀气的胸膛点缀着，紧绷的身体挺起胸前的圆润弧度，俏生生地模样，让眼神火热的人吞了吞口水。  
脆弱的地方被人不断抚弄的小孩，双目已经失神，那沉浸在情欲里迷蒙的目光痴痴地望向在他身上到处点火的人。灵巧的手指掌握着粗粝的布料，摩擦着娇嫩的性器，为身下人带来别样的快感，双腿无力地蹬着试图缓解那不断堆高的快意。  
将手指间已经被沾湿的布料撤下，露出双腿之中的秘境，揉捏着已经硬挺的性器在即将临界的高潮点处堪堪停下，欣赏着在快感云端跌落后怅然若失的表情，让羽生结弦心底的那点恶趣味被完整地填满。  
你的娇媚，你的柔美，你的失神还有你的欲求不满，都只是因为我。是我能够带你到这种沉沦的境地，是我能够给你带来极致的快乐，一切只能是我。  
拥有如此认知的羽生结弦，心中的占有欲得到的极大的满足。  
但身下的小孩却十分地不开心。  
伸手抓起羽生结弦的枕头，便向身上的人砸去。  
“不做我就睡觉了，下去。”欲求不满被硬生生遏制住快感的小老虎亮出了自己的虎牙，丝毫没有被人掌握的自觉。  
“不要急。”羽生结弦越过金博洋的身体拉开了一侧床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出来的东西让身下的人害羞极了。  
“你你你……什么时候买的？”  
“就在天天答应我搬过来住的第二天，我早就为了招待天天准备好了所有东西，但是又怕你害怕，所以就忍到现在，你不心疼我么？毕竟我已经等你一年多了。”  
听着羽生结弦软绵绵的调子和委屈的表情，金博洋知道自己栽了。明明就是大尾巴狼装出来的样子，却让人无法拒绝。  
“那你要我怎么做，我明明都说了把自己给你了。”小孩扁扁嘴说道。  
羽生结弦探出身子，密密地亲吻着他的唇角，近乎呢喃地说着：“你什么都不用做，一切都由我来，把你全部都交给我，我会宠爱你，呵护你。乖，我的天天，我的爱人。”  
听闻他的话，身下的小孩不再说任何话，那种被全部爱意包裹的温暖感拂过全身，软软地放松着自己的身体，如同娇嫩的花枝一样，层层地舒展着自己的花瓣，袒露出最柔软的花蕊，盛开在眼前人的眸中。


	34. （三十四）

（三十四）

 

沾满了润滑液的纤长手指轻扣着身后羞涩的穴口，感受到了指尖的侵入，全身的肌肉都紧绷着。  
一年多未造访的秘境如今紧致的连一只手指都无法顺利进出，可内里的高热温度带出来的是当年销魂蚀骨的回忆，羽生结弦觉得自己的理智仿佛在拉扯。  
身体早就做好了想要进入他的准备，身下的肿胀跳动着，叫嚣着想要将他撕裂，将他占有。但是他在用自己强大的意志力控制着，眼前的穴口太小，实在是无法容纳他的巨大，他只能小心翼翼地开拓者领土，在绵密的裹挟吮吸里克制着自己想要贯穿他的兽性。  
手指缓缓进出着，润滑液纷纷被带进了肉穴之中，悄悄地挤进了两只手指，缓缓地在内里撑开着。另外一只手继续撩拨着直挺的性器，偶尔搔刮着下面囊袋里的圆润小球，在青筋与肉沟处细细地揉搓着，抚弄着。不断的快感与刺激让身下的小孩微微喘着气，双眼又见迷蒙。进出穴口的手指加到三根，缓缓地抽插出水声。恶趣味地曲起紧贴着肠壁的手指，摸着柔软内壁里的敏感点。  
“唔……嗯……”无意识呻吟出声的身下人，抓着头下的枕头难耐地晃着自己的头。那被摸到的栗子状腺体柔韧的那处，小孩轻喘着。  
随后那人恶劣地抽出自己的手指，不顾那软肉的挽留与缠吮，坏心眼地将椭圆形的器物用两个手指夹着送了进去，恰好抵在刚刚发现的那一点上。  
然后调开那根顺着电线蜿蜒而出的按钮，一瞬间最大的震动幅度让抵在脆弱且敏感内里的人儿几乎弹起。  
“唔……不要……啊……”死死抓住枕头的白嫩手臂因为用力暴露出点点青筋，羞红了的面颊在不断地摇摆着，带动起仰躺在枕头上的头乱晃起来，而纤细修长的双腿却被人压在身下禁锢着，想挣扎的想法被尽数扼杀，只能被动地承担着过分的快感，和那抵在穴心最敏感处的震动。  
“不要啊……羽生……受不了……呜呜……”被欺负到极点的小孩眼角渗出泪水，无力地哀求着，那被压制的双腿不老实地蹭弄着身上的人，无意识地点燃一把把欲火。  
羽生身前的硬挺早在剥开小孩衣服时就已经站起，但是他在忍耐，暌违一年之久的人，他必须要让他的身体准备好，让他享受到最极致的快感，这就如同一份美味的菜品，厨师要亲手将全部食材变成一道美食，在这之前要经过水的淘洗，火的淬炼。为了吃到最美味的爱人，这种等待他忍得住。  
“我……我不要了，你拿开啊……羽生……结弦……呜呜……结弦……”被快感逼到一定地步的人，讨好地喊着他的名字，似乎想通过这样的方式来让他心软，殊不知时隔一年在床上再次听到他用软糯啜泣的声音听到他这样唤他名字的羽生结弦，这一瞬间的理智全部都被烧毁。  
掰开身下人白嫩的双腿，双手抚上腿间的炽热，微微用力地撸动着，在那抽泣的哭喊声里，白浊的液体不断地喷射出来。  
“啊……结弦……哈……”突然到达高潮的人脑中一片空白，四肢不再紧绷，软绵绵地松开了自己的双手和双腿，整个人如同一块柔软的棉花糖一般瘫在深灰色的被子上，身下穴口内不断溢出的清液随着喷洒而出的白浊混合着，滴落在深色的被褥上，将那一块浸染出更深的颜色。  
高潮后敏感的身体还在无意识地颤栗着，小穴内含着的跳蛋依旧在敏感点上给予他持续的刺激，穴口规律性地闭合收缩着，似是要吞入什么一般。  
面色驼红的小孩眯起在高潮中无神的双眼，盯着眼前没有动作的人，撑起瘫软的身子，费力地抬起自己的腿，架在自己的胳膊外，伸出手抓着自己的臀瓣，将殷红的穴口更加直观地展现在那人面前，微微抽着气，贝齿咬着红润的唇，一开一合地说道：“结弦……嗯……给我啊……”  
被眼前如丝的眉眼勾到心脏停跳了一拍的人，觉得今晚注定是个疯狂的夜晚，而他明天一定要让他下不来床。  
金博洋讨厌他明明都已经激动到想要把他吃干抹净的人，还规规矩矩端坐在那里仿佛像开会一样。我都已经这样了，你还能保持理智，这个世界没有这样的道理。  
看上去白嫩软糯的小孩，内里可没有表面上那样无害，拨开那层天真无邪，他可是一个要啃人骨肉的妖精。  
烧红眼角理智也已失控的人，拉着他白皙的脚踝，将人狠狠地拽向身下，体内含着的跳蛋因为位置的改变在里面疯狂地撩拨着内壁。一把将碍事的电线和头端的椭圆物体拽出，摩擦过穴口的快意让身下的人止不住呻吟。  
将自己的硕大从早就紧绷的底裤里解放出来，紫红茎物上的青筋蜿蜒出无尽的色气，胀大的头端淅沥沥地流着腺液，满屋子性爱的味道让人无比兴奋。将人笼在身下，双手抬起纤腰，将火热的性器抵在挺翘的臀瓣间，头端压进饥渴的穴口。  
“唔……好胀……嗯……烫……”身下的人喘息着拧紧着眉毛接受着热物，受不了地将自己曲起的食指放在嘴里咬住。  
紧缩的穴口频繁地允吻着刚刚进入的头端，敏感的肌理被热切地含住，并蠕动着想往深处裹挟，这样被紧致包裹的快意让羽生结弦头皮发麻。  
看着被虎牙深深嵌入的手指，羽生狠下心来将他的手拿出来，俯下身吻住他的唇，通过唇舌的纠缠抚慰转移身下强行进入的痛胀感。  
上下都被侵占的人难耐地勾住身上人的脖颈，双腿也盘在了那人精瘦的腰上，整个人门户大开一般任人品尝。  
缓缓推进的性器在高热敏感的肠壁上灼烙出唯独属于他的印记，四目相对间的坚定让人沉沦。全部进入之后的两个人都松了一口气，跳动的筋脉在被包裹在紧致的穴道里，那种温吞与柔韧的结合，让两个人紧紧相拥。  
埋在甬道里的热物不急着摩擦享乐，只是静静地感受着他的包裹，他的温度与吸吮。一年多的时光里，他们从未像这样亲密地连接在一起过，就算是他们之间的第一次，现在回想起来也是带着误会与隔阂的。可是这一次，他们是从身到心的完全融合，那种彼此拥有的满足感，远远超过肉体上的快感。  
我要的，是心与身的契合，也是你与我的共鸣。  
山穷水尽，天地浩渺，一方世界，唯我与你……


	35. （三十五）

（三十五）

 

被紧紧环抱在怀里的金博洋微微地颤栗喘息着。  
身体里的东西又大又热，撑起来熨帖着他敏感的内壁，早被高强度的跳蛋调教过的柔软内里，如今只是含着那人的粗长，就忍不住想要将他缴紧吞噬。小穴里紧致的肠肉规律地收缩着，感受着停在其中的粗长巨物的每一条脉络，那微微跳动的热物在每一次呼吸间的微微摩擦中，都带起细碎的快意与想要与之灭顶的疯狂。  
吊在脖颈后的手指难耐地圈着男人发尾，顺着坚实的脊背缓缓滑下，感受着手下胸肌的起伏，轻轻点上微凸的乳尖，讨好似地勾画着撩拨着，撑起的脚也在他腰后着急地摩擦着，带着勾引人的意味。  
“结弦……动一动……动一动嘛……啊……轻点！……唔……”难耐不已的人在这些刻意的撩拨中激发出极大的兽性，本想着让高潮后的小孩能有一个喘息的时间，谁曾想他却如同那山林间想要与人交合吸人精血的小妖一样，刻意地撩拨着，勾引着。不再顾及的人开始了自己的节奏，眼前不怕死的小孩被人钉在了床上狠狠地抽插起来，在快感的浮沉里的人仿佛一叶孤舟。  
那迷醉的表情，失控的力度，毫无顾忌的喘息，让两个人沉浸在这一场酣畅淋漓的性爱里。  
山林海间，涌动浮沉。  
硕大圆润的头端在敏感的肠肉内到处戳弄，进出间带出两人分泌的体液与之前灌入的润滑，淋漓的水声在两人相连的位置间传出，用力抽插时肉与肉的撞击声回荡在卧室中，与那娇俏的呻吟与粗砺的喘息交织出一段爱欲乐章。  
俯身吻住那用来喘息呻吟的微张红唇，一边撸动着已经二次硬挺的笔直性器，身下抽插的力度与速度却丝毫不见改变，随后一个深顶，在唇齿被封堵住小孩的闷哼声中，羽生停止了自己的进攻。  
刚刚被好好疼爱一番的小孩全身上下都透露着憨媚的姿态，深埋在他两股间的性器抵着最深处轻轻地打着圈研磨着。穴口被粗砺的耻毛狠狠地摩擦，细碎的痛感让他想要抽身逃离，却在微微抬动腰腹的过程中，被深埋在体内的硬物给磨到软了腰，而后再也提不起力气，只能被迫承受着痛痒与快感的交织折磨。  
白嫩的身体上映着斑斑点点的红痕，这都是羽生用唇齿为他盖上的印章，一寸寸一处处，他都在细细品尝着甜美嫩滑的滋味。纤巧的锁骨向下就是小孩平滑的胸膛，而肿大的双乳在指间的挑逗下绽放出最魅惑人的嫣红。纤细的腰肢上布满了手指掐过的印记，红色的指痕，印在腰腹不盈一握处，小巧的肚脐圆润地吊坠在中间。再向下，小腹好似微微凸起，几乎要在表皮上映出体内性器顶端的形状。而他自己翘挺的性器微微吐露的粘液正好滴在这处，连绵出诱人的湿滑痕迹。  
依旧挺翘的性器在羽生修长的指掌间进出着，偶尔被照看到下方的囊袋与双球，让他在被插弄的折磨中体会到更加淋漓的快感。嫩白的双腿夹着身上人的腰肢，在背后勾住的双脚让他几乎要长在了他的身前。  
看到如此美景的羽生结弦，抱住小孩的纤腰，就着两人相连的姿势一个用力便调换了位置，本来深深埋在身体里的性器因为他的动作埋的更深。  
被迫跪坐在羽生身上的小孩趴在他的怀里，说什么也不想用这个体位。  
“不行，太深了。”在他胸前咬着红唇摇着头的人怎么说都不想用这样的骑乘式。  
“天天不是常说自己的腰力好么？这个机会……哈……正好证明自己。”羽生结弦用话语激着眼前的人，却被突然缩紧的后穴逼出了一声呻吟。  
看着眼前的大尾巴狼，金博洋内心没好气的骂着。但是男朋友是自己选的，还能怎么样？  
当然是选择原谅他了。  
双手撑住身下人紧实的腹肌，摇摆着自己的腰肢缓缓向上提，在热物即将离开自己时，放松了全部的力气，利用重力将身下的性器含到最深处，那一刻进入的快感达到顶峰。  
哼哼唧唧起伏了几分钟的小孩腰软的实在是没有力气，直接耍赖地扑到了那人的怀里，说什么也不再自己动了。  
他现在累的只想睡觉。  
“你要是不做了，就出去，我正好困了。”闷在他胸前的人蹦出了这样一句。  
羽生结弦在他头顶瞪大了自己的双眼。  
？？？  
还有做到一半让出去的？  
这简直是对他男性尊严的挑战！  
越想越气的人，将埋在他怀里的小孩抱起，两手的手臂挂在他的腿弯之间，让小孩的腹部紧紧贴着大腿，双脚架在他的手臂之外，而自己则直起身子，直接将人整个地抱住，随即将他放在了大腿根部，只有臀部能他接触的小孩在重力以及束缚的作用下狠狠地被钉在那人的性器上，与两人相连的地方擦着敏感点被进入到最深，纷纷被逼出了一声闷哼。  
随后金博洋便体验到了什么叫做小心眼的男人不好惹。  
不知道解锁了多少个姿势的人，在身体力行地告诉他不要挑战自己的男性尊严。被疯狂堆积的快感弄哭的小孩只通过后面就达到了一次高潮，这让身上辛勤耕耘的人无比自豪。  
最终不知道做了多久神智都已昏朦的人，被人抱去卫生间清理时，手指都懒得抬。  
等到打点完一切顺便换好床单之后的羽生结弦，餍足地抱着怀中的金博洋睡着了。  
当然，第二天上午因为做的太狠了，而爬不起来被迫请了半天假的金博洋，在这之后准备让羽生·吃干抹净·大灰狼·结弦素一个月的想法，深深地扎根于心间。


	36. （三十六）

（三十六）  
手上的案子还在继续地调查着，羽生结弦第二天下午带着勉强能下床走路的金博洋去了一趟死者生前所居住的小区，看看能不能再收集到线索。路上怎么坐着都不舒服的人瞪着罪魁祸首的喜滋滋的脸，气鼓鼓地只想咬死他。  
“天天，你不要再磨牙了，你昨晚咬我咬的还不够么？你看我的肩膀上，都是你那颗小虎牙的杰作。”羽生结弦看着气冲冲的金博洋，开口揶揄到。  
想起昨晚究竟多激烈的小孩，脸腾的一下就红了。  
他早上是被人给吻醒的，本来打算起床洗漱的人发现自己甚至连坐起来都很费劲，后面某个过度使用的地方酸疼难忍，全身上下的肌肉都像被拉伸后重新安装回去的酸痛，脚踩在地上都是软绵绵的毫无力气，去卫生间都是由羽生结弦公主抱给抱过去的。  
这个做起来不要命的大尾巴狼！大屁眼子！大猪蹄子！！！  
但是看到羽生结弦精壮的肩背上都是他的抓痕和咬痕，脖颈间还有他泄愤时的红艳艳的吻痕，自己也怨不起来他，都是两厢情愿的事，而且都爽到了，还有什么好气的，不外乎是行动不方便而已。况且目前也不需要他去执行什么行动，只不过因为实在是下不去床，才向江哥请了假。  
但是江哥说，今天他归一组了。  
所以不用想也知道是谁搞的鬼。  
罢了罢了，谁让自己喜欢他。  
“你再说，我下次就挑你的动脉咬。”金博洋嘴硬地说着。  
“你不用咬，我把整个人都给你，你想怎么办就怎么办。”羽生结弦认真地开着车，同样也很认真地说道。  
“贫嘴！还不和我说说案情，要不我到了做什么？我可是来查案的！”翻着眼皮的金博洋说着开车的人。  
“基本情况我昨晚和你讲过了，我这边掌握的也不多，现在就要看一看死者周围的邻居有没有什么信息能提供的，然后设想一下，如果真的是他杀，案发现场应该在哪。”羽生结弦边开车边说着。  
“之前那个崔……崔什么？算了，就叫崔叔吧，他不是说水库上游有公园么，我们是不是要去公园看看？”金博洋问到。  
“嗯，我今天是打算过去看看的。”说完这句羽生偏头看了一眼身边的人。  
“你这是什么眼神。”  
“没什么，看你叫那渔夫叫的还真顺嘴。”羽生结弦撇撇嘴。  
“废话，就你那公事公办的态度，不把人家吓跑了？这时候就应该你天总这种能套近乎的人出马，你看，不比你板着脸问问题更有效果么？”金博洋见他撇嘴更加开心地说。  
“是，套近乎套的都想变成一家人了，人家侄女都想介绍给你认识了。”羽生结弦吃醋地说。  
哦……原来在这等着呢。  
“那是，天总我天生丽质人见人爱，想嫁给我的人很多的。”看着眼前的吃醋的人愈来愈黑的脸色，金博洋偷偷地笑着。  
“是么？这么抢手？”羽生结弦挑眉。  
“当然了，但是呢……”金博洋拉长了语调。  
“但是什么？”正好等红灯的羽生结弦停住了车，偏过头看着眼前笑的眼睛弯弯的小孩。  
“但是其他人我都不喜欢，我只喜欢一个叫羽生结弦的大坏蛋，这个坏蛋还总欺负我，我……唔……”一把被勾住脖颈的人向前带了几分，随后用唇封缄，将小孩的后半句话堵在喉中。  
“绿灯了，开你的车！”被轻吻后放开唇的小孩伸出手打着勾住他脖颈的胳膊，害羞地说。  
心情大好的羽生结弦启动车子，片刻便来到了城东的云峰小区。  
昨天刚刚来过的羽生结弦十分熟悉路线，带着金博洋两个人来到了死者家门前，这一次却是敲开了隔壁的房门。  
开门的是一位头发花白的老人。  
“您好，打扰您了，我们是刑警队的，这是我的证件，请您看一下。”羽生结弦拿出口袋里的证件递了过去，随后继续说道：“最近我们发现一起案件，和您隔壁的邻居有关，我们想向您了解些情况，请您配合。”  
老人结果证件，眯着眼睛离着好远看了一眼，然后看着门前长得还算端庄的两个人，打开了们让他们进了屋。  
进了屋之后，两人略微打量了一下房屋的构造，发现老人家卧室的一面墙和死者家是连着的。  
两人规规矩矩地在沙发上做好，老人端了两杯水放到他们面前，随后自己靠到了躺椅上。  
“请问您怎么称呼？”羽生结弦开口问道。  
“我叫白锁儿，和隔壁家住了五年的邻居了。”老人伸出手指指隔壁。  
“白奶奶今年您有70岁了吧？您别紧张，我们就是来和您聊天的。”金博洋笑的十分可爱，甜甜地和老人说着话。  
“哎呀，我都八十多了。”看着眼前白嫩嫩的小孩，就像见了自家孙子一样。  
“我看可真不像，您看起来这么硬朗，我还以为就七十岁呢，我家老人比您年龄小，可是看起来还没您年轻呢，您和我说说您这怎么保养的，我回家也好哄我家里的老人开心。”  
“这孩子可真会说话，长的也可爱，多大了？对象没呢？”  
“我今年21了，有对象了。”金博洋乖巧地笑着。  
“哦，那可惜了，我这好几个亲戚家都有好看的小女孩，看你这年龄正合适。诶，这位警官，你呢？我看你这相貌真俊，有没有对象呢？”  
“白奶奶，这是我们组长，都订婚了，对象可好看了，人还贤惠，怕是要辜负您这一番好意了。”金博洋抢过话头说着。  
羽生结弦在旁微微笑着点头。  
“对了，白奶奶，您和隔壁在一起做了这么多年的邻居，正好我这有点事情想打听一下，不知道您方不方便和我们谈谈。”  
“有什么你就问，我知道的一定说。”  
陪着老人聊了一个小时的天，两个人筋疲力尽地和她告了别。  
下了楼的两个人十分默契地回到车上找水喝。  
“累死我了！还好沙发是软的，要不然我是坐不住了。”靠在车子上的小孩说完这句话之后，怒瞪着身边的人。  
“一个月不准碰我，否则我就搬回去！”  
“天天……”羽生结弦一听这句话瞬间就慌了，哀求地唤着。  
“撒娇也没有，开车！回家！我不要再坐着了！”将劳累与不舒服的气都撒在身边罪魁祸首身上的小孩，吵着要回家。  
“不行哦，天天，我们要去查现场的。”羽生结弦没有答应他。  
“那还不走！”继续瞪着眼前人。  
“好好好，走走走……”


	37. （三十七）

（三十七）  
从小区绕出来的两个人很默契地四处打量着，小区出来不远处就是公园的一个侧门，游人从侧门进出十分方便。两人将车子停好，沿着公园引水入湖的河流边缘便开始走着。  
“羽生，你说老人说的情况可靠么？”金博洋突然想起了什么似的问着。  
“应该没问题，既然时间点那么准，我想应该是刻意留意了。”羽生结弦说道。  
“也是，人的习惯是不会改变的。”金博洋点点头。  
刚刚他们两个人在白锁老人家里的时候，问及当日情况，老人和他们说道，她听到了隔壁的争吵，那个时间他正在看新闻，时间也就是在7点之后。7点半在她看天气预报的时候，隔壁就已经没有了声音。  
最近几天，她也没见隔壁家的男人回来过，直到昨天听说他死在了河里。  
按照老人的说法，那男人不回来才好。  
明明应该是一家之主，要承担着一个家庭的全部重担，给妻子和女儿一个安稳的生活，但是这个男人从来没有给这个家带来过温暖。他游手好闲，每天不务正业，除了喝酒就是赌博，偶尔回家不是要钱就是打骂妻子，本应该是家里顶梁柱的人，却始终在拖垮整个家庭。  
他的妻子简某是个温顺的人，自己一个人撑起这样家庭，其中的艰辛有多少，已是外人很难理解的，如今又经常被丈夫这样折磨，她难道真就没考虑过要离开这个男人，离开这个家么？  
那她又是依靠着什么来维持着这个家和这段婚姻的呢？  
靠爱情么？想到这个情况的金博洋都笑了起来。  
“你在想什么？”羽生结弦见他笑的苦涩，不禁有些担心。  
“没什么，案子罢了。”金博洋敛了笑容继续说着。“我在想死者的家庭是靠什么来维系的。爱情？这很显然是不可能的。婚姻没有那么高尚，爱情也是。在婚姻与生活面前，一切的爱与不爱都建立在一定的物质基础上，只有单纯的爱情是无法长久的。”金博洋伸出手拔起一只狗尾巴草，放在手中捻转着。  
“生活就是生活，两个人能在一起度过的不是爱情的浓烈而是柴米油盐的质朴。现如今的很多婚姻关系就是互惠互利，各取所需，当爱情没有了，那他们还有强大的物质基础做后盾，但是当爱情和物质都没有了，我想不出还有什么要和这样一个人维系婚姻关系。”  
“所以呢？”羽生结弦继续问道。  
“没什么，就是突然想起来了这些事，也有可能是家庭责任吧，或者不想给孩子一个单亲家庭的身份？可是我还是想不通，这样的父亲不会给孩子带来更多的心理阴影么？如果他只是一个常年不在家，无法履行做父亲义务的人，那她母亲辛辛苦苦维持这段婚姻，守着这个家庭也无可厚非。但是这样一个男人，带给家里的都是无尽的拖累与负担，那继续维持着婚姻又有什么样的意义？”  
“也许是单方面不同意离婚呢？”羽生结弦突然提醒道。  
“那可以到法院诉讼离婚啊，而且这个人的品行本身就有问题，酗酒、赌博、家暴，都可以作为诉讼的凭证……”  
“天天！”羽生结弦打断他的话。  
眼前的小孩不解地望着他。  
他放软了语气说道：“天天，你不要试图将自己代入这个案子里的任何一个人。你只是一个旁观者，你需要站在客观的角度上去看待这件事，所以不要试图去思考他们之间没有发生的事。每个人的轨迹不一样，生活方式也不同，自然看看待问题的角度也有差别，这些本质上的差异造就了每个人不一样的人生。当面临不同选择的时候，也是一样的。谁走到哪一步，都是自己选择后的结果，他们没有进行这样的选择，那就证明他们有其他的路可以走。你不要太钻牛角尖了。”  
缓缓叹了一口气的金博洋，看着羽生结弦说道：“你说的这些我也知道，我只是看着这个案子，突然对婚姻和家庭有了一些看法，我没事，也没乱想。”  
“对不起天天。”羽生结弦抱歉地说着。  
“嗯？什么？”金博洋对羽生结弦突如其来的道歉弄的有些迷茫。  
“我无法给你一个名正言顺的婚姻，也没有办法让你拥有一个完整的家庭，一个温柔的妻子和一个可爱的孩子，这是我必须要和你道歉的。我们两个人的国家对我们之间的感情没有法律保护也没有社会认可，我无法给你一个真真正正的名分，一个羽生结弦另一半的名分。”  
“哦，那我也给不了你名分，所以我们扯平了。你也不用和我说这个，你知道我顾及的也不是这个，能让我放弃爱你的人只有一个，就是你。我不会顾及你是否能给我一个名正言顺的婚姻，也不会在乎我们之间的情感是否会被法律所认可，我爱的是什么，我自己最清楚，我想要的，也只有我自己知道，我不在意那些虚无的名分和所谓的祝福，我只要你爱我，完完全全属于我，当然，如果哪一天你后悔了，那我也不会纠缠你，你只需要和我说清楚，我自然会离开你。如果哪一天你变心了，或者做了什么对不起我的事，那我也会主动不要你的，这一点你要记好了。”  
骄傲地扬着头的小孩，在明媚的阳光下霸道地说着自己的心意。羽生结弦爱死了这颗毫不遮掩的炽热内心，将小孩紧紧地抱在怀里，他只想将他揉进骨血，两个人不再分离。  
“不会的，我不会叫你离开的。一年前我失去过你一次，一年之后我好不容易找回来的人，说什么都不会放弃。”  
将脸埋在他怀里的人听着他的承诺，满意地笑了。  
片刻后，他挣开他的怀抱，拉着他向前走去。  
“还不快找线索，一会晚上还要回家做饭呢！我可不想陪你饿肚子”  
“哈哈哈，好的！”


	38. （三十八）

（三十八）  
“羽生，你说城市规划部门会不会有这个公园和河流的规划图和卫星图啊？”和羽生结弦一起沿着河流走下去的金博洋突然问道。  
“应该会有，怎么？你想通过卫星图找线索？”羽生结弦洞悉了他的想法。  
“嗯，你想啊，像这种浅滩或者清溪肯定是淹不死人的，湖里虽然能淹死人，但是一般公园里的湖都是死水，尸体很难通过水流的带动从而进到水库里的，所以我想啊，案发地点也许在公园外？”金博洋说道。  
“那我们还是要去水库附近了。”羽生结弦点头表示同意。  
“嗯，我觉得也是。从小区过来水库附近，大概要走多久？有没有比较近的路？”金博洋看着周围问道。  
“我有看过，小区到水库附近，最近也要十分钟，来回的话也就是20分钟左右。”羽生结弦回答着。  
“周围就没有什么摄像头可以提供线索的？”金博洋皱着眉，嫌弃地看着眼前河边的淤泥问着。  
“周围摄像头的内容都叫小周和陈巍带回去了，还好没有超过7天，否则就被覆盖了。不过算下来一共也就4个摄像头的内容，小区前后门各一个，公园正门一个，还有斜对侧的银行有一个。”  
“看出什么来了？”  
“还在看着，毕竟不知道什么时间案发的，所以前后几天都要看。”羽生结弦无奈地说着。  
“我说羽生组长，你是不是傻了，你还叫他们看什么前后几天的啊，邻居不是给你明确时间点了么？你还不打电话给你的组员，让他们按照邻居给的时间点查啊！！！”金博洋无力地翻着白眼。  
“羽生组长向来都是英明能干，侦查能力和办案能力超强的人，怎么这个时候犯糊涂了？”金博洋伸出手指点着翻出手机准备打电话的羽生结弦的肩膀。  
“没办法，谈恋爱容易使人迟钝。”羽生结弦笑着说，等着对面接通电话。  
“那以后的案子我都不和你一起办了。”金博洋收回手，认真地说着。  
通完电话的羽生结弦没有再接着这个话题继续说下去，拉着身边的人继续走向水库附近。  
随后几天，金博洋都在二组忙碌组内的其他案子，对一组全面接手的这个案件不闻不问。  
说不插手，就不插手，没什么可商量的。  
三天后的下午，一组米沙给二组传来消息，水库溺尸案宣布告破了。  
凶手是死者那个看似软弱的妻子。  
犯案经过是米沙为二组的人转述的。  
死者在案发当天在大量饮酒之后，回到家里向妻子讨要赌资未果，对其进行暴打后，拉着受伤的妻子出了小区，这个过程和邻居所述的时间刚好相符，而且小区前门的监控设备也刚好记录下来了两人拉扯出门的画面。  
二十分钟左右，死者的妻子简某出现在监控画面里，画面里能清晰地看到简某捂着左侧额头的手臂上的衣服湿了半截，这就可以证明简某这二十分钟之间接触过水。而且在死者尸体发现时，指间缠绕的一团头发经过羽生结弦在简某家里带出来的简某的头发进行DNA比对，发现属于同一人。  
所以羽生结弦今天下午带人去简某家里将人先带回来问讯，毕竟第一现场没有具体发现，所以不能直接下逮捕命令，只能按照流程先以嫌疑人的身份带回来，看看能不能审出来什么。  
本以为是简单的带人回来问讯，没想到中间的过程会出现这么多的变故。


	39. （三十九）

（三十九）  
本以为是简单的抓人问讯，没想到中间的过程会出现这么多的变故。  
金博洋是在准备下班的时候接到米沙的电话的，那时的他还在思考今晚要买什么菜，做什么可口的汤，没想到米沙的电话打碎了所有想象。  
电话的另外一侧有着嘈杂人声，还有人大声呼叫，以及救护车由远及近的鸣笛声，可是金博洋在听到那一句“组长受伤了”的时候，好像周围寂静地再也没有其他声音可以入耳。  
受伤了？  
为什么会受伤呢？他可是战斗力超强的羽生结弦啊，特训基地里站在最高点上永远都受人膜拜敬仰的人啊。他伤的怎么样？很严重么？现在送去医院了么？医院在哪个？医生给他检查过了么？  
一串串问题纷纷闪现过金博洋的脑海，可是喉咙间却像被什么东西堵住了一般，一个字都吐不出来。  
“天总，你在听么？天总。”米沙在电话那端叫喊着他。  
金博洋猛然惊醒，捏了捏自己的手指，强迫自己集中精神镇定下来。“我在听，你说。”  
“组长被嫌疑人家的小孩子捅了一刀，我们刚联系了医院，你可以先赶过去，到了再和我联系。”说完米沙便挂断了电话。  
按照米沙说的医院地址金博洋迅速出门叫了车。一路上，他着急地催着司机，可是这时正处于下班的晚高峰，他就是再急，车子也没办法满足他的要求。  
等他的车到了医院时，已经是20分钟之后的事了。  
跳下车，走向急诊楼的金博洋身后缓缓开进来一辆响着警报的救护车，在救护车后又跟着一辆警车，当警车映入眼帘的那一刻，金博洋的心被狠狠地揪紧了。  
他想靠近那辆正准备停靠的救护车，可是他却迈不动沉重的步子，周围形形色色的人好像都失了颜色，他看不见周围晃动的身影，听不见吵吵嚷嚷的声音，眼前的一切仿佛将他带入了另一个时空，医护人员的动作如同被时间的魔咒禁锢了一般，他看不清交错晃动的白大褂们的面容，他只看得到从救护车上被担架抬下，放到推车上那个按着腹部蜷缩着身子的人。  
殷红的血液在他覆盖在伤口的指尖缓缓流出，身上的衬衫被血液染出大片的红色，影影绰绰间，苍白的面色和微青的唇被他的目光捕捉，那承受着痛苦却只微微皱起的眉头在紧闭的双目前，更显脆弱。  
他……怎么样了？伤口这样严重，会不会伤到内脏，如果抢救不回来他要怎么办？  
“天总！别愣着了，快来帮忙！”米沙看到呆滞在不远处的金博洋，呼喊了一声。  
好像被人从另一个空间重新拉回来，那种灭顶的绝望感忽然被人驱逐开，还好有人在他几乎窒息的时候拉了他一把，将陷入绝望的他拉回了现实。  
向前跟了几步的金博洋被米沙拉住，见他恍惚的面容，米沙也担心会给他带来什么刺激。  
“天总，你别急，没事的，真的没事的，我以人格担保。”米沙拉住金博洋的胳膊说着。  
被医护人员从救护车上抬下来的羽生结弦在推车上好像听到了米沙在叫着金博洋，于是他费力地睁开眼，失血过多的情况让人有一种失重感，眼睛里的人都带着黑色的虚影。但是他看清了不远处着急的脸庞，在一众的黑色光圈里泛着别样的白。他想伸出手摸摸他的脸，也想张开嘴安慰他，告诉他，他没事。  
但是呼吸间拉扯着腹部的伤口传来的剧痛让他忍不住闭上了双眸，将将伸出没有按着伤口的左手也没有力气再向他伸过去。  
就在他准备放弃继续挣扎时，一双微微颤抖的双手抓住了他，这指尖的暖意他记着，正如同他不在的一年里，每每午夜梦回时一样，轻轻地抓着他的手，那样的温暖、干净，充满力度。  
他头脑中的嗡嗡声已经盖过了周围的一切声音。  
医护人员的叫喊声，推车的隆隆声，临时抢救的仪器声，他都听的不甚分明。  
但是当他被推进手术室前，被迫放开他的手时，他却听到了他在他耳边的声音。  
他说：“羽生结弦，我等你回家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 补档重发依旧渴望评论。


End file.
